


Disciplining Dawn

by MTL17



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bottom Dawn, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Buffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 76,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: If Buffy can't discipline Dawn then she won't be able to keep her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Buffy Summers leant back on the door that she had just closed and let out a long sigh. There was so much in that one sigh alone. Sadness, weariness, and most of all frustration. There was just so much in her life which sucked right now.

Feeling like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, which technically she did, Buffy stumbled into her kitchen. She wasn't feeling hungry but after eight hours at the double meat palace and an additional six hours slaying had her feeling exhausted and all she wanted was something to drink before going to bed. Not that she had anything to look forward to when she woke up. It was a Wednesday, not that it mattered any more.

She had recently agreed to work on weekends in addition to her already six plus hours at the double meat palace. She smelt so bad that vampires were actually running in disgust from her. But she had to do it. She had bills to pay and her qualifications were a joke. This was the only job she could get and by her calculations she would be working there for at least the next 10 years just to pay back enough debts so that she could cut her hours down to a reasonable rate. She had lost all hope of returning to UC Sunnydale and accepted the best she could hope for in the world of work was to be a lifer at the double meat palace.

If that wasn't soul crushing enough all of her friends were surpassing her work wise. Willow and Tara were in college, Giles had some kind of job in England, Xander was rising through the ranks in the construction world and Anya... well she just leeched off Xander but she was sure as hell better off than Buffy. And her sister Dawn, she had her whole life ahead of her and had a much better chance than Buffy did of making the best of it.

Not that her friend's lives were perfect. Her best friend Willow had almost killed Dawn in a recent car crash when they were being chased by a daemon which the redhead had accidentally summoned. Buffy loved her friend but she honestly wasn't sure whether or not she could trust her any more. After a lot of talking it had been agreed that Willow would move out but Buffy would be there for her as much as she could. It had been a few days now since the redhead had moved out and she had heard nothing from Willow. Which either meant the witch was doing fine or... Buffy didn't want to even think about that.

Willow's magic obsession had led to the love of her life Tara leaving her, which broke both their hearts. Buffy was trying to stay friends with Tara best she could, but it was obvious that the blonde witch missed Willow so much it hurt and Buffy hated to see anyone in pain.

And speaking of pain Xander was marrying Anya and it was obvious even to Buffy that he was getting cold feet. She wanted to talk to him about it but she was afraid if she said anything it would scare him into doing something stupid. If she was lucky maybe he would come to her or at least talk to someone else in their group before it was too late.

And then there was her sweet little sister Dawn. Dawn, or Dawnie as she was sometimes called, used to be such a good girl. Well it would be more accurate to say that Buffy remembered Dawn being a good girl because technically Dawn had only been around for two years which was something Buffy always thought about but then dismissed. She knew that the majority of her memories with Dawn were fake and the brunette was made from her blood to the point where she was almost her clone or something but in Buffy's mind Dawn would always be her sister, a sister which she was sworn to protect but she wasn't doing a very good job of that as of late.

Dawn's grades had been slipping, she had been cutting classes, and even missing school altogether. And she had taken up petty theft. Buffy had thought that she had put an end to it, but then she had found a fresh batch of stolen goodies in Dawn's room when she had been cleaning. She of course had grounded Dawn, again, but her sister had paid no attention. In fact the littlest Summers had started staying out late and coming home when it suited her. Not exactly the best thing to do considering Sunnydale was swarming with vampires, daemons and other nasty little things which would just love to use Dawn to get to the Slayer.

The past few weeks Buffy had been getting a lot of visits from social services. Thanks to getting hit with a invisibility ray she had been able to get rid of the first social worker, but the second seem to be even more determined to take Dawn away from her. Irresponsible she had been called. Unable to provide a safe environment. Unable to discipline a child. Not fit to raise a child. Not strong enough. Not strong enough? She was a slayer how much more freaking strong did she have to be? Of course they meant strong emotionally, something which Buffy hadn't been in a long time.

Ever since coming back from the dead Buffy had felt like a shadow of her former self. She remembered the person she used to be but she just wasn't that person any more. There was no joy in her life. No happiness. Not even when she was with her friends who she remembered loving so dearly. She just went through the motions feeling nothing.

Except of course when she was with Spike. He made her feel something, but she still was having problems deciding what that was. In reality it was many things, but none of them were anything that she should be feeling for him. He was a soulless vampire who had killed thousands of people and she knew he didn't regret it. He couldn't, he didn't have a conscience. No conscience, no soul, just a an unhealthy obsession with her which he called love. Buffy remembered love and she missed it. She missed a lot of things. All that seem to be in her life now was pain, suffering, violence, depression, hopelessness, and sex. Given those choices it was no wonder Buffy was embracing her sexual side like never before. She seemed to be in a constant state of arousal and was so horny that just about anyone and anything looked sexy to her right now. But was that what she had become, the girl who lived only for sex? Why not, it wasn't like she had anything else to live for, just memories.

Buffy was awoken from her thoughts by the gentle sound of her front door opening. The sound wouldn't have been heard by a normal person but super hearing was just one of the many benefits of being a Slayer. The blonde Slayer moved silently, putting her glass down and slowly creeping towards her front door to see who it was. Much to Buffy's anger that figure trying to creep into her home was not some daemon trying to get the jump on her or some misguided human trying to burgle her house but her little sister Dawn.

"Dawn, what are you doing?" Buffy said angrily as she confronted her caught red-handed sibling, "It's 2... no it's almost 3 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing out so late?"

"I was just... was just..." Dawn stuttered.

"You were just what?" Buffy said, folding her arms, "Sneaking in at a ungodly hour! On a school night! After you've been grounded! For God's sakes Dawn what am I supposed to do with you? You're behaving like a little brat and I cannot and will not stand for it!"

"I'm not a brat and you can't speak to me like that." said Dawn defensively.

"I can and I will." Buffy said, "And that's not all I'm going to do, because honestly Dawn, I've had enough of this. No more Miss nice girl, this time you're in serious trouble."

"Oh what are you going to do, ground me?" Dawn muttered, before turning to try and walk up the stairs, "It's not like you're ever around anyway."

This comment had Buffy fuming with rage but at the same time heartbreakingly depressed. The thing was Buffy was out of punishments. She had grounded Dawn for months, took away her allowance, and even forbid her from watching TV but it seemed a losing battle. Most of her punishments she couldn't enforce when she wasn't around and her friends were too busy to baby-sit, and even if they weren't she felt too embarrassed to ask them to help keep Dawn in check. That was supposed to be her job and it was her fault that she couldn't seem to do it right. So what was she going to do? How could she deal with this? If she couldn't disciplined Dawn then she would be taken away from her... discipline... now there was a idea.

"Hey... hey... get off of me! What are you doing?" Dawn said as Buffy grabbed her by the arm, and escorted her over to the sofa.

Buffy didn't answer. Instead she sat down on the sofa and forced Dawn across her knee. Holding her little sister in place Buffy undid the buttons on Dawn's jeans and pull them down, before doing the same to her panties.

"I said what are you doing you freak! Get the hell off of oww!" Dawn was cut off by a hard slap to her exposed back side which made her cry out in pain.

Buffy was immediately filled with regret. She hadn't meant for the slap to be that hard. She needed to try and control herself, and she needed to better explain this situation to Dawn who was speaking so quickly she couldn't understand it.

"I'm sorry Dawnie, but I have to do this." Buffy said, running her hand over Dawn's buttocks in an attempt to soothe the stinging skin, "If I can't discipline you they'll take you away from me, and I can't let that happen. So just hold still ok?"

"No, not ok, get off oww!" Dawn's words became lost in cries of pain as her big sister began to bring her hand down upon her exposed flesh again and again, spanking her like a small child.

Dawn found it humiliating and began screaming in protest but she should have known better. It was just herself and Buffy who were living in this house now and it was unlikely that any of their friends would come round at this hour of the night. And there was certainly no chance that a random stranger would help her. There were screams in Sunnydale all the time and the only person who came to the rescue was spanking her right now.

So after a lot of screaming, crying and begging Dawn finally gave up and lay limp as her elder sister spanked her.

Buffy hated having to do this to her little sister, but she had tried everything else and she felt she had no other choice. So she continued to spank her, trying her best not to hurt Dawn too much but just enough to convince her this was something she never wanted to go through again.

In her life Buffy had only been spanked once, and after that she had done everything in her power to avoid a second spanking. She knew her mother never spanked Dawn which was something that had always annoyed Buffy. Her little sister had always been the favourite and had gotten away with just about everything when they were younger which was probably why Dawn was so disrespectful of her authority now. Buffy hoped that after this Dawn would do as she was told whenever she threatened to spank her.

Buffy tried her best to keep her blows as gentle as possible but she found her mind drifting to all the things that Dawn had gotten away with over the years and she couldn't help feel that maybe she should use this opportunity to punish her little sister for those things as well. And then Buffy started to think about all the things in her life that sucked again. Whether conscious of it or not Buffy began looking for excuses to blame it on Dawn. At first she found plenty, after all if it wasn't for Dawn she would never have died in the first place, which was arguably the cause of all her problems, but it soon transitioned into Buffy blaming Dawn for everything that had ever gone wrong in her life and punishing her accordingly.

What started out as a gentle spanking soon became a rough ass beating which had Buffy's little sister weeping in pain. Originally Buffy had hit one cheek and then the other but now her hits had become far more random to the point where not even she knew what part of the tight flesh of Dawn's backside she would hit next. The force of the blows also became random. Some were soft, gentle, and almost teasing while others were violent, savage, and almost hateful.

Buffy tried to stop herself but it was like she was possessed. She just kept spanking her little sister over and over and over as if she didn't even care about Dawn anymore. And then in the middle of this ruthless spanking Buffy felt something, something which was enough to scare her out of her trance long enough to finally stop and survey the damage she had caused.

Dawn's flesh had been very quick to turn pink but the pink was a distant memory. Dawn's butt was a dark, swollen red which was covered in bruises from the slayer's ruthless assault. Considering Buffy's superhuman strength it was a miracle that she hadn't drawn blood. As for Dawn herself she was now very quiet, the only sounds she made was the softest of sobs. The poor girl didn't even move.

Buffy hated herself for what she had just done and began to rub Dawn's butt cheeks in an attempt to amend the damage she had caused. She brushed her hand all over Dawn's red and swollen skin, until her hand slipped a little farther down Dawn's butt cheek than she intended and she felt something which scared the shit out of her. It was her little sister's pussy, and it was soaking wet and drooling juice everywhere. It was almost as wet as her own.

There was a moment of nothing. It wasn't just silence because there was no movement, no thought, no nothing that was passing through the sisters at that moment in time. There was just nothing.

And then Buffy through her little sister to the floor and ran, ran up the stairs and into her room where she sat down ready to cry. She felt like crying, but nothing came out. She felt dead inside again. She had been feeling dead inside for so long now, but for a moment back there she felt alive again. She felt something other than pain, disappointment and suffering, but it was something terrible, something wrong, something so... perverted. She... she had just spanked her sister... her little sister... and got off on it! Oh God, what had she become.

Hearing a noise Buffy turned her head to see Dawn standing in her doorway. She tried to find her voice to apologise to Dawn, to beg her forgiveness, but her mouth was dry and she didn't know where to begin. And then she looked down and saw that Dawn had now fully removed her jeans and panties. She wasn't even wearing shoes anymore. All she was wearing was a top which was hanging low just enough to hide her girlhood. Buffy finally felt those tears come to her eyes as she felt herself becoming further aroused at the revelation that her little sister was almost naked in front of her but the sound of Dawn's voice broke her concentration.

"I went out last night as well. And the night before that. And the night before that. You're never around so when you're not here, I pretty much do whatever I want." Dawn said as she began to walk towards Buffy, confessing her sins as she went, "I haven't been to a full day of school in weeks. And this top, it's yours. I took it from your room the other day."

Nervously Dawn pulled off her last piece of clothing and offered it back to its rightful owner.

Buffy sat there staring at her little sister's naked body, before her eyes eventually became fixed on the item of stolen clothing. After another moment of nothing Buffy grabbed the top and threw it aside. She then grabbed her little sister, threw her over her lap and began the spanking all over again.

Unlike before Buffy didn't even try and be gentle with Dawn. One blow after another rain down on the teen's tight tush, causing Dawn to writhe and squirm in pain.

Dawn was still crying but now she was crying tears of joy. Well, more accurately she was crying from a mixture of joy and pain, but it was a good type of pain which Dawn just couldn't get enough of. She didn't know why but there was something she found so wonderful about this pain. It was probably a combination of things. She did genuinely feel guilty about the way she had been acting lately, and maybe, on some level she wanted this, she wanted to be punished for the way she had been acting and now she was she found it glorious. Also with every agonising blow a jolt of electricity seemed to run from her butt to her pussy. Dawn knew she should be ashamed but she just couldn't care. It just felt so good.

As Buffy ruthlessly beat her little sister's already red swollen ass she desperately tried to figure out why she was enjoying this. She quickly came to a conclusion. She knew she was a control freak but lately there seemed to be nothing in her life she could control. Not work, not slaying, not even her home life. Until now that is. Why hadn't she thought of this sooner? This way she would be able to control Dawn and she could finally control least part of her life again. Oh yes, things were going to change around here. But even as Buffy tried to convince herself that was all it was her pussy started to drip again. There was no escaping it, she was becoming aroused, as in sexually, something that shouldn't happen under any circumstances when you're with a sibling, but Buffy just couldn't stop herself. God help her, she was loving this, and from the way Dawn was now lifting her butt up to receive her punishment it was obvious that her little sister was loving this too.

Buffy and Dawn became lost in limbo, a limbo filled with nothing but whimpering, crying and most importantly of all spanking. It seemed to last for ever and for the two Summers sisters, they wished it could. But of course it couldn't, and it didn't.

Unlike before Buffy never tried to stop herself, instead choosing to enjoy the moment of punishing Dawn, trying to ignore everything else in the world and how it made her feel. All that mattered to her was her hand connecting over and over with the soft flesh of Dawn's ass cheeks. But eventually fatigue set in and Buffy was forced to stop. Looking down she examined the damage she had done to her sweet little sister's bottom.

She hadn't thought it was possible for Dawnie's butt to become even more red and swollen looking but she had been wrong. She might have marked the poor girl for life but instead of being ashamed like she should be Buffy only found it even more arousing.

Her hand reached out, as if it had a mind of it's own, and fell on Dawn's smooth, swollen butt cheeks and gently began to massage them again. This time, whether it was consciously or not, Buffy spent a lot of time gently rubbing the beated flesh of her little sister's bottom, the whole time Dawn happily cooing. Once again Buffy's fingers found Dawn's little pussy, which if possible was even wetter than before. Buffy expected Dawn to pull away, cry out in protest, do something, anything that would end this trance that seem to have fallen between them but she didn't. Instead the littlest Summers raised her ass, pushing herself upwards as if she was trying to impale herself on her big sister's fingers.

At this point Dawn was just acting out of instinct, moving were the pleasure was, no longer caring where that pleasure came from, but to Buffy it seemed like an invitation, like Dawn was giving her permission to do something unthinkable, but something Buffy wanted to do right now more than anything else in the world.

With her last bit of self-control Buffy gave Dawn a test to see if this was what she really wanted. Placing a finger tip to the edge of her little sister's girlhood Buffy gently slid her finger around Dawn's pussy lips, waiting for the brunette to respond. The response was immediate.

Not giving a single thought to any of the possible repercussions Dawn shamelessly thrust herself back and forth. The slayer's sister just didn't care anymore, about anything. She wanted those fingers inside of her. She wanted Buffy's fingers inside of her. She wanted her sister's fingers inside of her. She did not have to wait long.

Buffy did a whole clockwise circle around Dawn's pussy lips, desperate to try and give her sister a chance to object before her own horniness overcame her and she slammed two fingers up to the knuckles inside Dawn's little love hole.

Dawn responded by letting out a long moan dripping with desire which sent Buffy into a frenzy, slamming her fingers in and out of her little sister's welcoming cunt.

Blocking out every thought and instinct that was screaming at her that this was wrong Buffy became lost in finger fucking Dawnie... in finger fucking her baby sister, revelling in the feeling of power and control she had over the little brunette right now. As she pounded Dawn's pussy with her fingers Buffy was very careful not to break her little sister's cherry, desperately wanting to leave her that, but it was a struggle because part of her wanted too, part of her wanted too breakthrough her sister's cherry, too take her virginity and make Dawn hers.

For her part Dawn wanted Buffy to take her cherry, she wanted Buffy to be her first, to officially be her first. Growing up, or at least the memories that she had of growing up, consisted of her looking up to her sister and her sisters friends. One by one she had had a crush on every single one of them, and that included her dear sister. It not only included her, but truth be told Buffy was the only constant in her fantasies.

For as long as she could remember Dawn had been in love with her sister, but had accepted a long time ago that Buffy would never love her in that way. Buffy was so straight-laced Dawn had problems believing that she'd ever consider being with the girl who wasn't her sister so what chance did she have. Although if tonight was anything to go by perhaps more than she thought.

Of course by this point none of that really mattered to Dawn. All that really mattered was those beautiful, wonderful fingers that were moving inside her, making her feel things she could have never imagined. It was about a thousand times better than masturbating, something which Dawn had done a lot, but her little solo sessions just didn't seem to compare to what Buffy was doing to her right now. And it only seemed to get better because the more and more she thrust herself back against Buffy the more and more her big sister pounded her cunt with those heavenly fingers.

Dawn tried to hold on for as long as she possibly could but was so horny from the spanking that she just couldn't help herself. In what felt like no time at all she was cumming and cumming hard. In fact this orgasm was so strong it seemed an insult to her to call her previous orgasms orgasms when not one of them had made her feel half as good as this.

When Dawn's body finally stopped shaking Buffy removed her fingers and sat there as her sister recovered from her orgasm.

Another long period of nothing occurred and Dawn worried that her sister had shut down again, her mind unable, or perhaps un-willing to accept what just happened between them, but all of a sudden Buffy began to stand up, easily lifting Dawn with her and placing her on her feet facing her. Buffy stared into Dawn's eyes and the brunette was honestly worried about what was going to happen next. After everything that had just happened between them it was hard to tell what Buffy was going to do next.

As it turned out what Buffy did next was strip off her clothes faster than Dawn had ever seen somebody do, grab her by the hair and pull her back towards the bed. Once reaching the bed Buffy laid down with her head resting on the pillows, and pushed her little sister's head in between her legs. Dawn didn't hesitate for a second. She clamped her mouth around her big sister's pussy and shoved her tongue in as far as it would go.

Buffy moaned in approval and pressed Dawn's face to her cunt as if she was trying to smother her or something. Dawn welcomed it, as the sweet flavour of her sister's pussy juice filled her taste-buds and drove her cunt crazy. She had little or no idea what she was doing, but she had prepared and studied for this, for her first pussy, for what felt like her entire life and she was determined to do a good job of it now she finally had the chance. And this just wasn't any pussy, this was Buffy's pussy, her sister's pussy, a pussy that had been little Dawnie's biggest fantasy for years and now she was finally getting to taste it.

The voices inside Buffy's head were back and this time they were screaming. Those screams were deafening. They told her to put a stop to this madness, that this was crazy, that it was wrong, that she was evil for even considering going along with it, but Buffy didn't care. After months of feeling nothing, nothing but emptiness, this was something... something that wasn't pain or suffering or emptiness... something that felt... good... and nothing else mattered. She could hate herself for this later, but right now she needed her sweet little Dawnie's sweet little mouth. She needed it like she needed air. She needed it so much that she wasn't willing to give Dawn the choice. The teen was going to eat her out and there was no one and nothing that was going to stop that.

Clutching to the brunette's hair tightly Buffy pushed her little sister's face as deep into her cunt as it would go, not allowing the teenager to breathe anything that wasn't the smell of her pussy. Buffy liked holding Dawn's head in her vice-like grip. It made her feel completely in control of Dawn, like she had turned her little sister into her little pet. Buffy also liked this because it allowed her to put all the blame on herself, and she could ignore how eagerly Dawn was licking her pussy and concentrate on the fact that she was forcing her little sister to do this, that it was she who had been corrupted by a faulty spell which had brought her back wrong and that's why this was happening. Dawn didn't want to eat her out, that would be just crazy.

The truth was that Dawn had found paradise in between her big sister's legs and was at this moment desperately trying to do a good enough job so that maybe, just maybe Buffy would let her do this again. It was a long shot, but Dawn had always thought that lapping at her sister's cunt would never happen, and now that it had she supposed anything was possible. Of course all that depended upon whether or not she could bring big sis to a trembling, toe curling orgasm.

Determined to achieve this goal Dawn drove her tongue in and out of Buffy's pussy as if she was possessed, stopping only occasionally to slide it around inside her before going back to a hard tongue fucking. As she did so she used her mouth to greedily suck at Buffy's honey hole, desperately trying to swallow all those juices but it was no use, the bottle blonde was running like a river and Dawn's face became well covered in her sister's cunt cream.

As much as Buffy didn't want to admit it spanking and fingering Dawn had got her so wet it was surprising how long she lasted before Dawn's sweet little mouth drove her over the edge and she came, filling that sweet little mouth and covering her sweet little sister's innocent little face with her girl cream. Shooting stars flew past Buffy's eyes as her toes curled and her whole body shook violently with the power of her climax, a climax which drained her completely of her physical and mental strength and left her lying motionless, allowing herself to become an empty shell in an attempt to ignore all the thoughts and feelings that were tearing at her very fragile emotional state.

The littlest summers had always known that her big sister would taste good, but she really did have no idea. And Buffy's tasty pussy juice didn't even compare with the indescribable taste of the blonde's cum. It was like heaven in liquid form and Dawn eagerly swallowed as much of her big sister's cum as she possibly could. When she was absolutely sure that Buffy had no more cum left to give Dawn went to work cleaning her sister's pussy of any remnants of the tasty liquid. Then, and only then she realised that Buffy's hand had left the back of her head.

Looking up she saw her sister lying there, saying nothing. Dawn wasn't sure what to make of this, or in fact anything that had just happened between them, but all she knew was what she truly desired now was comfort. So she crawled up the bed and laid her head down upon her sister's breast and snuggled up to her to go to sleep.

Buffy lay there as Dawn fell asleep on top of her. Despite all that had happened between them Buffy couldn't resist wrapping her arms around Dawn, finding it oddly comforting. Buffy decided that she wouldn't try and analyse what just happened and would just leave it for tomorrow. She had no idea what would happen when she woke up, and quite frankly the thought of it scared her, but for now, whatever this was, it was enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Buffy's eyes slowly blinked open. She tried to get used to the sunlight which was shining through her bedroom window. She had been to... preoccupied to close her curtains last night.

Even though she could feel Dawn's body against hers Buffy still looked down at her, as if to just check that she was really there. She was and the sight of her naked little sister clutching to her body as she slept caused a thousand different thoughts to start doing battle in Buffy's head.

At first there was so much chaos she couldn't even concentrate on one voice. When our minds fail us we trust our instincts, and Buffy's first instinct was to panic, but she quickly calmed herself because that wouldn't do her or Dawn any good.

Once she had finished calming herself Buffy started to analyse what had happened last night.

Growing up Buffy had latched on to the idea of right and wrong. She had heard various different versions of what was right and what was wrong. Originally when it came to the subject of girl-girl love Buffy had been grossed out by it and had taken the church approach to it and classed it as disgusting and wrong. And then she had met Faith.

Her fellow slayer had seemed to ooz sexuality and something about her had sparked Buffy's imagination. So much so in fact if Faith had ever gone a little further than just casually flirting with her Buffy could have easily seen herself giving in to temptation and that had scared her more than any daemon or vampire that she had ever faced. As a result she had tried to keep her distance from her fellow slayer which of course had turned out great for everyone.

And then about one year after Faith had started making Buffy question her sexuality her best friend Willow had 'come out' which had made Buffy look at the redhead in a completely new light. Sometimes at night when she was alone in her bed Buffy would think about Willow and her now ex-girlfriend Tara and what they did together when they were a couple. Sometimes other girls would join them like Buffy's sort of former friend Cordelia, or Faith, or even Anya. And sometimes, whether Buffy had been trying to imagine it or not, she would see herself joining in and hooking up with any one of these beautiful women as they all became lost in lesbian lust.

Buffy had always been so afraid of acting on any of her lesbian desires because deep down she knew she would probably like it. The blonde slayer had lost count of how many nights she had fingered herself to a guilty orgasm, because God forbid she should ever entertain the idea of lesbian sex without making herself feel like crap about it afterwards, or in most cases during. Faith had been right about slaying. It made her horny, but for Buffy lately it wasn't just slaying, it was everything. She felt like a walking bomb of sexual energy and she had spent so long now trying to keep herself contained it was no wonder she had exploded last night.

But for all her desires Dawn was never in her fantasies. She had always excluded Dawn from her little girl-girl fantasies because she was her little sister. She had never been sexually attracted to Dawn before, but at some point during last night that had changed. Buffy knew she should feel guilty about what she had done but she just couldn't. Last night she had got caught up in the act and her brain hadn't been able to function so all she was left with was her instincts telling her what a horrible person she was and how wrong this was, but now by the light of day Buffy could finally think clearly and she felt like she was thinking more clearly than she had ever done before in her life.

The fact was that ever since she came back from the dead Buffy had felt empty inside, and sex had quickly become her only source of relief. But being with Dawn last night was so beyond relief or anything Buffy had ever known. She had felt her little sister's love for her radiating from her in a way that, being dead and soulless, Spike never could. Last night didn't feel wrong to Buffy. In fact if she was honest with herself nothing had ever felt so right.

So why should she feel guilty?

She had been feeling guilty about being with Spike even though when she had first come back he was the only person, if you could call him a person, who she could stand to be around and for all of his many, many faults he had been there for her. So why did she felt guilty? Because he was a soulless vampire who would probably go back to his murdering ways the second he got that chip out of his head? Actually that was a pretty good reason to feel guilty about having sex with someone. Ok, so she could feel guilty about having sex with a soulless vampire because of his past sins, and in all likelihood future sins, but then why should she be guilty about having sex with Dawn?

Dawn was a girl, but Buffy was tired of pretending she had no interest in girls. Dawn was her little sister, but Buffy couldn't even pretend to care about that. She loved Dawn so much and being with her had seemed as natural as breathing. And it wasn't like Dawn didn't want this too. Even though she hadn't wanted to admit it at the time Buffy had felt how wet her little sister was last night, how her pussy had gripped her fingers, how eagerly her tongue had moved inside her.

And had Dawn murdered thousands of people in cold blood? No, she had done nothing, except acting like a spoiled child in much need of some discipline.

Although that was partly her fault. She had been giving Dawn a lot of slack lately, first because of their Mother's death, and then because of her own, and it had obviously had a very negative effect on Dawn's attitude. It seemed to Buffy that the teenager thought she could get away with anything. Well Buffy was going to put a stop to that. When she was done disciplining Dawn her little sister was going to be the poster girl for good behaviour.

But could Buffy really do that while working at the double meat palace? How would she find the time to slay, work and discipline Dawn? For that matter how could she protect Dawn by working at that place?

In many ways Buffy was lucky that her latest arch 'nemesis-is-is' were three geeks with delusions of grandeur. After all, what if Glory had come this year instead? What's that Dawn, there's a brain sucking hell God on the loose and she's after you because she needs your blood so that she can tear through the dimensions and get home which at the same time will destroy our world as we know it? Sorry, I'd love to help but I'm working a double shift.

What would Buffy do the next time a brain sucking hell God or something came after Dawn? Almost 2 years ago some weird monks who were in charge of keeping a mysterious force known only as 'the key' had been forced to send her 'the key' in the form of a sister. Buffy had gone over the whole 'is she really my sister' thing over and over and ultimately had concluded that she was, but that wasn't the point here. The point was even though 'the key' had been used at a certain time and a certain place to open dimensions in its natural state 'the key' was supposed to be some kind of ball of energy. Buffy found it very hard to believe that considering all of the thousands of witches, warlocks and God knows what else in this world that there wouldn't be people quite willing to shed the blood of a 16-year-old girl if it meant there was even the slightest chance that her dead body might transform into some big ball of magical energy.

And despite all this, despite the very real possibility that something could come after her Dawn had decided that almost 3 o'clock was a good bedtime for her? God Buffy was having a serious urge to discipline her little sister again.

When Dawn awoke she felt like she was being watched. Slowly opening her eyes, Dawn looked up to see her big sister looking down at her. And the memories of last night came flooding back. Such wonderful, magical memories, but what was going to happen now? The brunette was honestly not sure what to say or do and she was terrified of what Buffy was going to do. Dawn had been secretly in love with her sister for so long, but she had never made a move on her because she was terrified of rejection. Buffy meant the world to her and she just couldn't stand the thought of Buffy getting freaked out, pretending it never happened and end up being even more distant from her than before. Or worse, send her away to live with their father or something just so she wouldn't have to be reminded of last night again. Sadly Buffy getting freaked out was the most likely scenario and now Dawn felt like the best she could hope for was that Buffy wouldn't send her away.

Finally Buffy awoke Dawn from her thoughts, "How are you feeling?"

Dawn bit her lip and said, "My ass is sore."

"Not surprising," Buffy said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her sister's ear, "Dawnie... you know I only want what's best for you right?"

"... Right..." Dawn said nervously.

"Good, because I think things need to change around here." Buffy said, stroking her sister's hair, "You're the most important thing in the world to me and I love you, I really do, but the way you've been acting lately is unacceptable. Cutting classes, petty theft, staying out all night even when you're grounded, do you actually think that's a reasonable way to behave? Do you?" seeing her sister's head droop Buffy cupped her chin and brought her face back up so that she could look into her eyes, "It's ok Dawnie, I know it's not all your fault. Dad was never there for us and Mum never disciplined you, but that's exactly what you need, discipline, and I'm going to be the one to give it to you. From this moment on if you do anything wrong, anything at all, you will receive a minimum of 50 bare bottom spanks. I may increase the number depending on what you have done. Do you understand?"

Dawn nodded her head in reply.

"Good. Now because you have no concept of discipline and do not yet respect my authority I will be giving you 50 bare bottom spanks each morning when you wake up and an additional 50 bare bottom spanks before you go to bed each night until I believe you understand not only why this is happening, but why it must happen. Understand?"

Dawn nodded her head again.

"Good girl." Buffy said, slowly sitting up and moving herself until she was sitting on the edge of the bed, "Seeing as Xander is picking you up soon I think I better give you that spanking now."

Buffy patted her knee and without a word of protest Dawn crawled over until she was lying across it, her ass pushed out and presented to her big sister. The blonde slayer couldn't resist running her hand over Dawn's ass cheeks, gently massaging the soft flesh of her little sister's butt. Dawn's bottom was still very red and sore looking and Buffy couldn't help wondering if she was making a mistake by spanking Dawn again so soon after the brutal ass beating she had given her little sister last night but ultimately she figured that Dawn needed to learn a lesson in discipline and she wouldn't do her any favours by going easy on her.

"Dawn, listen to me very carefully," Buffy said, unable, or perhaps more accurately unwilling, to stop herself from caressing her little sister's ass cheeks, "In a second I'm going to start spanking you, when I do I want you to count them and thank me for each one of them. Ok?"

"Ok... oww," Dawn said meekly, before crying out in pain, "One, thank you... oww two thank you... oww three thank you... oww four thank you... oww five thank you..."

For the first few spanks Buffy was very gentle but she slowly increased the force of her blows until by the 10th spank her hand was coming down hard on Dawn's already sore ass cheeks. In between every spank Buffy would run her hand over the soft flesh of Dawn's butt in an attempt to make it easier on her little sister. Buffy felt that she was going to need to find different levels of punishment and she could already think of two without the use of accessories. Here for example, using only her hand she could give Dawn all of the spanks in quick concession. That way the spanking would be over much faster but Dawn would not be given much chance to recover in between blows so it could be considered a harsher punishment as opposed to the technique she was using now. Plus in this position she got some quality groping time with Dawnie's cute little butt.

"Oww, eighteen thank you,... oww nineteen thank you... oww twenty thank you... oww twenty one thank you... oww twenty two thank you..."

The youngest Summers girl was desperately trying to figure out what Buffy was doing. Ok, so she was spanking her, but why hadn't her big sister even mentioned the fact that last night they had sex? Was Buffy going to pretend like it never happened? Would she changed the subject if Dawn ever tried to mention it again? Or was this foreplay? This was what got them together last night, so was Buffy deliberately trying to re-enact it so they would have an excuse to have sex again? Or was this just Buffy disciplining her? If all Dawn could hope for was to be disciplined by her big sister it wouldn't be so bad. Not bad at all. Hell, she would welcome it. Buffy was right, after the way she had been acting she deserved to be punished and now she was receiving punishment, now that she was being disciplined, Dawn found it heavenly. In fact Dawn had hated the first 10 spanks because she knew her sister had been holding back, unlike with these wonderful blows to her posterior which were giving her very similar sensations to last night except of course Buffy was giving her a lot of time to recover in between each spank. In some way Dawn hated this because there was less pain, but she couldn't deny how good her big sister's hands felt roaming her butt cheeks.

"Oww, forty six thank you... oww forty seven thank you... oww forty eight thank you... oww forty nine thank you... oww fifty thank you..."

After the spanking was finished nothing was said for a while. The only sound that could be heard was Dawn softly cooing as Buffy continued to play with her ass.

Eventually Buffy said, "Dawnie... does your ass still sting?"

"... a little..." Dawn replied so softly that without slayer hearing Buffy probably wouldn't have heard it.

"Well then, let's see what we can do about that." Buffy said standing up and lifting Dawn until they were both on their feet facing each other again.

Dawn had a flash back to last night, the last time they were standing together like this. It was the moment just before Buffy had grabbed her hair and introduced her to the paradise that was in between her big sister's legs. Sadly this time when Buffy grabbed Dawn and led her somewhere the littlest Summers didn't find herself in paradise, but the bathroom.

"Lean over the sink." Buffy commanded as she got some ointment out of one of the bathroom cupboards.

Dawn did as she was told, resting her hands and the lower halfs of her arms against the sink and stuck her butt out in the hopes of tempting big sis. Dawn hoped that Buffy would use those wonderful fingers of hers on her again, or maybe tongue fuck her, or shove something up her cunt, or even give her another spanking. Something. Anything. Dawn just needed it, she needed her big sister to touch her again.

Staring at her little sister's firm bruised red ass had Buffy practically drooling. She wanted to run her tongue all over those swollen ass cheeks before reaching Dawnie's little girlhood. She wanted to press her dripping pussy up against those soft little cheeks and rub herself all over her sister's battered bottom, dry humping her until she came covering Dawnie's ass. And oh how she wanted to use a toy on her. Buffy had never owned a sex toy in her life, but had always wanted one, and if she had one she would have used it right there and then on Dawnie's drooling wet pussy, or maybe even on the cute little rosebud right above it. There was just so many nasty little things she wanted to do to Dawn's ass. Hell, there was so many nasty little things she wanted to do with Dawn's body, but first the blonde vampire slayer had a little test for her little sister.

After quickly rubbing the ointment into her hands Buffy grabbed two generous handfuls of soft ass flesh and began to massage the cream into Dawn's bottom, causing the youngest Summers girl to moan with need.

Leaning forward Buffy whispered into Dawn's ear, "I owe you an apology Dawnie..."

Buffy's words cut into Dawn like a knife. The blonde certainly hadn't taken her hands off her butt but it could be that she was misreading the signs and this was just Buffy really trying to help after giving her a spanking and her big sister was about to tell her that last night was a mistake and it didn't mean anything, when for Dawn nothing could be further from the truth. To Dawn last night meant everything. The youngest Summers girl had always thought that if she ever got just one night with her big sister it would be enough but Dawn now felt like she had been allowed into heaven for a few moments and someone was about to tell her that she had to go and never come back. If Buffy was about to apologise for last night it would break Dawn's heart and the littlest Summers just didn't see the point in living if she couldn't have her big sister in that way.

"Last night I gave you... a treat... and that was wrong... I shouldn't have done that... I should have made you earn it first." Buffy said, never removing her hands from her little sister's ass, "You see Dawnie last night you were a good little girl who excepted her spanking, and in doing so you excepted my authority over you. However if I give you a treat every time you get spanked then you will start looking at spanking as a way to get treats instead of a punishment and then you will go back to your wicked ways. So there will be no more treats for you until you earn them... do I make myself clear?"

"... Yes..." Dawn gasped, not quite believing what she had just heard, or what she thought she had just heard.

"Good girl." Buffy said, brushing some of Dawn's hair back and leaning forward so she could kiss her cheek before finally letting go of her other cheeks and walking out of the bathroom.

Dawn laid there for a while, still over the sink, her heart racing a mile a minute. Her heart beating didn't slow down when she stood up straight and slowly walked back to her sister's room. Buffy was waiting for her there, leaning with her back against the headboard and her legs ever so slightly open but definitely not spread.

The two Summer sisters stay rooted to the spot for what felt like an eternity, waiting for the other to do something, wanting the other to give some small sign that this was what they both wanted. Finally Dawn slowly stumbled a few small steps towards her elder sister, which was all the encouragement Buffy needed. She spread her legs wide, revealing her dripping wet pussy to her little sister.

The next few seconds became a blur as Dawn practically sprinted to the bed and dived headfirst into the slice of heaven that was between Buffy's legs. When Dawn was close enough Buffy grabbed her by the hair and shoved her head downwards towards her needy centre meaning that Dawn's innocent face was immediately pressed into her sister's pussy as deeply as it would go.

Buffy let out a long moan as her little sister's tongue entered her and began dancing its way inside her. Tightening her grip on the back of Dawnie's head Buffy guided her sweet little sister's sweet little mouth exactly where she wanted it to go.

It was even better than Dawn remembered. It was like the first time she had been so overwhelmed that this was actually happening she couldn't fully appreciate just how wonderful her sister's pussy truly was. The sweet smell of it... the mouth watering taste of it... the way it felt as it squeezed down on her tongue... the fact that 'it' was her big sister's pussy was driving Dawn wild.

Closing her mouth tightly around the slayer's cream leaking cunt the little brunette began to jack-hammer her tongue through her big sister's love hole which was eagerly accepting the soft invader.

Brushing Dawn's her aside Buffy watched in fascination as her little sister eagerly ate her pussy. It was such a kick for the blonde slayer to see Dawnie's pretty little face pressed up against her pussy, lapping away at her womanhood like her life depended on it. Buffy had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts last night she hadn't truly appreciated the sight of her little sister's innocent little face pressed up against her dripping pussy, her juices covering her with cream, perhaps washing away some of her innocence. It drove Buffy crazy and the blonde was soon thrusting her hips forward into her sister's face, using it as a fuck pad.

Dawn practically cried because the way Buffy was humping her face she couldn't get all of her sister's delicious cunt cream. So much of that precious liquid was covering her face right now and all Dawn wanted was to be given a few seconds to get all of that juice so she could eat it like the ravenous little pussy eater Buffy was turning her into.

When she could no longer hold back Buffy came, screaming and thrusting her hips forward while at the same time using Dawnie's hair to thrust her face into her cunt, using her sister's mouth, tongue and face for her own selfish pleasure.

Dawn struggled to get as much of Buffy's cum as she could but no matter how much she swallowed there always seemed to be more. Going completely pussy crazy Dawn glued her mouth around Buffy's now very sensitive and still very much leaking cunt and began to suck with all her might as her tongue tried to scoop up as much of the precious liquid as possible. Buffy had to literally pull Dawn away from her well satisfied pussy so they could move on.

The blonde slayer roughly pulled her little sister upwards until Dawn was lying on top of her and they were face to cum covered face.

They stared at each other for a minute, breathing hard until Buffy gave a long lick up the right side of Dawnie's face, and then the left, scooping up her own cum and swallowing it as she did so. She then stared into Dawn's eyes before pulling her forward to meet her lips.

The Summers sisters first kiss started out passionate and full of need. The passion and need never decreased but over time it became softer. When Buffy's tongue first bullied its way into Dawn's mouth it viciously attacked the brunette girl's tongue but now the sisters tongues were dancing together inside each other's mouths. Hands that had clawed and groped at anything they could touch on the other's body soon became gentle and soothing as the two Summers girls continued to kiss.

The softness didn't last too long though.

Spreading her legs to give her big sister better possible access to her girlhood Dawn gasped into Buffy's mouth as her elder sister's hand finally came to rest on her horny pussy which was by now desperate for attention, attention that hopefully the blonde would now give her.

Instead of giving her little sister some much needed relief Buffy chose to tease Dawn, to gently rub her finger tips over the greedy hole as the little brunette thrust herself backwards and forwards in an attempt to impale herself upon Buffy's digits but Buffy wasn't having any of it. Dawn would soon learn that from now on she only received pleasure when Buffy allowed her to and not before.

Finally breaking the lip lock Buffy gently kissed the side of Dawn's neck and looked over at the time. It was later than Buffy had thought. Apparently time really did fly when you're having fun, and Buffy was having a lot of fun with Dawn.

Focusing on the brunette, or more accurately the brunette's needy love hole, Buffy looks her sister in the eye and finally gives her what she wants.

Dawn let out a long moan as Buffy's fingers slowly entered her cunt and buried themselves up to the knuckles inside her.

Deliberately looking back at the clock as if just realising the time Buffy turns back to Dawn with a obviously false shocked expression on her face.

"Oh my God Dawn, I had no idea it was that late. I'm not sure I have time to give you a treat." Buffy said, as she slowly began to remove her fingers.

She didn't get far before Dawn cried, "No! No, no, no, no, no! That's not fair. Please don't do this. I need this."

"I don't know Dawnie, are you sure we have time?" Buffy said thoughtfully as she toyed with Dawn's pussy, "Xander is supposed to be picking you up soon, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to be late for school would you?"

"I don't care, just please, fuck me. I need to cum. I swear I'll do anything you want, just fuck me."

"Anything?"

"Yes, yes, yes, anything, anything you want, just do it, just fuck me, I need to be fucked." Dawn begged.

"Ok then," Buffy said with an evil smile, as she slid her fingers all the way back into Dawn and began to slowly move them in and out of her, "You've got 2 minutes."

"What?"

"You've got, I'm sorry you 'had' 2 minutes to cum. Now you have about 1 minute 50 seconds."

"But... but... but... that's not fair!"

"Well its all the time you've got, 1 minute 40 seconds."

"But... but... you're not even fucking me!"

"Yes I am," Buffy said, drawing attention to her still slowly moving fingers inside Dawn's pussy, "See?"

"But... it's not enough to make me cum."

"Then I suggest you start fucking my fingers back. Why should I have to do all the work around here?"

Dawn whimpered and began to bounce herself up and down, desperately trying to cum on her sister's fingers, but she just didn't have the strength and time was ticking away.

"Less than a minute now, come on Dawnie."

Tears of frustration running down her cheeks Dawn went into overdrive, slamming herself up and down and impaling her pussy onto her sister's digits, but it just wasn't enough and Buffy continued to torment her with slow gentle strokes into her pussy.

"30 seconds and counting."

"Buffy please."

"I'm sorry Dawnie, but we just don't have the time. 20 seconds."

"But I need to cum. I can't cum in 20 seconds."

"You should have thought about that when you still had 2 minutes. Less than 10 seconds."

"Buffy."

"5."

"Please."

"4."

"I."

"3."

"Need."

"2."

"To."

"1."

"Cum."

"0."

Dawn let out a long heartbreaking cry, believing she was about to lose her sister's fingers from her needy pussy. However before she finished the cry Buffy had rolled them so Dawn was now lying on her back and Buffy was lying on top of her, slamming her fingers in and out of her pussy at full slayer speed. Dawn's cry ended just in time for her to let out another one as she went crashing over the edge, her body writhing helplessly under her sister's power.

Pressing her body against Dawn's the slayer fucked her sister through her climax, managing to squeeze a second out of her before Dawn's body went limp and she began whimpering for Buffy to stop. Rather than stopping right away Buffy continued to move her fingers through Dawn's cunt, enjoying the feeling of being inside her little sister and how her soft walls were clenching on her fingers, as she gradually slowed the pace down. Buffy stared into her sister's eyes, watching her slowly recover from her orgasms.

When Buffy's fingers finally came to a stop the two sisters stared at each other for a moment. Their lips were so close they could practically taste each other.

Rather than press her lips to Dawn's Buffy said, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you for disobeying me like that Dawn. I pacifically told you to cum within two minutes and you fail to do so. If you continue to disobey me I will find much harsher punishments. I'm actually a little disappointed in you. I thought you understood why we were doing this. I was obviously mistaken. Looks like I'll be disciplining you a lot."

I can't wait Dawn thought as a goofy grin slowly spread across her face.

"And you can wipe that smirk off your face right now young lady! And don't think I'm not serious about punishing you. You disobeyed me, again, and I will not tolerate it anymore," Buffy said scowling, "Today you will come straight home from school where you will receive 50 spankings for failing to cum when told too. I'm going to take the day off work to run a few errands and so I can be here when you get home. I will be expecting you by no later than 3:30. If you're late you will be given an additional 50 spankings. Do I make myself clear Dawnie?"

Dawn submissively nodded her head.

"Good girl... now..." Buffy said, lowering her head as if she was about to kiss Dawn but at the last second rolled off of her little sister, causing the brunette to moan with disapproval as she pulled her fingers from her, "You better get going. Xander should be here soon. Oh and if you're not ready to go when he gets here you'll get another 50 spankings."

As she left Dawn glanced at Buffy's clock and saw that she had less than a minute until Xander was due to arrive. Even if he was late, which he rarely was, there was no way she could get dressed and pack her bag before he would get here. It looks like she'd be in for a lot of spankings when she comes home. What a terrible tragedy she thought sarcastically as she reluctantly left her big sister's room.

As Dawn left Buffy slid her cum coated fingers inside her mouth and tasted her little sister for the first time. She swore to herself it would not be the last. There was just nothing on earth that had ever tasted that good, and Buffy's mouth was watering at the idea of drinking that sweet liquid from its source.

It took all her willpower not just to run after Dawn, drag her back to bed and spend the rest of the day fucking her brains out. The only thing that stopped her was the idea that she was supposed to be disciplining Dawn and encouraging her to skip school was probably not the best way to do that.

But still, waiting until Dawn got home was just too long to wait...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BtVS), nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Dawn Summers skipped up her driveway with a song in her heart and a spring in her step. She hadn't been this happy to come home since... well ever. Dawn was so happy because she was going to see the woman she had been daydreaming about all day, her sister Buffy Summers.

It was not unusual for Dawn to dream about her sister, but last night and this morning Dawn's biggest fantasy had come true, she and Buffy had had sex with each other, and chances are they were going to do so again when she got home.

Reaching her door Dawn stopped and bit her lip. The time was 3:29. Buffy was expecting her home by 3:30 and had made it very clear that Dawn would be disciplined if she was late. The thing was that after last night Dawn craved discipline like she craved her big sister's sweet pussy and the littlest Summers considered waiting outside just for a minute or two so she could get another 50 spankings, but ultimately she decided against it. She had confidence that Buffy would be able to find plenty of things to discipline her for. After all she had been a very, very bad girl lately.

Walking in through the front door Dawn's heart immediately sank when her sister was not there to greet her.

"Buffy?" Dawn called out, hoping that her big sister would appear, scoop her up in her supernaturally strong arms and carry her to her bed for a night of spanking, pussy eating and depraved lesbian sex.

At first there was no reply and then Dawn heard allowed attention seeking cough coming from the dining room.

Quickly walking into the dining room Dawn's heart skipped a beat when she saw her sister sitting at the table. Dawn smiled at her sister but the smile was not returned. There was silence in between the two sisters until Buffy finally spoke.

"Dawn," the elder Summers girl said, a quiet anger in her voice, "How do you go from an A-B student to a E-F student?"

Dawn's blood ran cold. She had been trying to keep this from Buffy for a while now.

"I..." Dawn began before she was cut off.

"E's and F's. E's and F's. What the hell Dawn? I was told you were struggling at school but E's and F's? Last year you were getting A's and B's."

"That's not true... I got some C's as well... and anyway I have harder classes this semester."

"Then you should be trying harder to pass them." Buffy said, standing up and walking to wear her sister was standing, a collection of grade papers in her hand which she waved in front of Dawn's face, "For God sakes Dawnie, I spent the whole morning buying you some nice new things and then I show up to your school and talk to some of your teachers and found out I shouldn't have bothered. Some of them talked my ear off about you and all these other little kids who have absolutely no respect for their elders and don't even try in class. Is it true Dawn? Have you not even been trying?"

"I... I... I've been trying... but I just can't... I don't know... concentrate..." Dawn said, desperately trying to find the right words.

"You can't concentrate! Oh well I guess we'll have to find a way to give you some incentive to concentrate then won't we Dawnie?" Buffy said, putting the papers down, grabbing Dawn by the arm and escorting her to the basement.

Dawn didn't argue or protest. Why would she? She had no reason not to believe that Buffy wasn't going to punish her in some way and after the way she had been acting lately she deserved every wonderful spank.

As Dawn followed her sister down the steps to the basement her eyes went wide as saucers when she saw all the different chains and ropes hanging from the walls and ceiling.

"I did some redecorating, what do you think?" Buffy asked her sister as she led her over to a set of chains at the centre of the basement.

"It's very... nice..." Dawn said feeling a little overwhelmed.

The littlest Summers felt like she had stepped into the middle of a torture chamber and her juices were running like mad as she thought about all the things that Buffy no doubt intended to do to her in their new and improved basement.

Once they had reached the centre of the room Buffy turned to her sister and said, "Strip."

Buffy clearly wasn't asking, she was telling, and it made Dawn want to tear all her clothes off as fast as she could just to try and please her big sister. With this in mind Dawn reached for her top and quickly started to remove it.

"Slowly!" Came Buffy's command which caused Dawn to immediately stop in her tracks.

The younger girl didn't hesitate for a long before she continued to strip, slowly removing her top and looking Buffy questioningly were she put her clothes. Buffy said nothing. The blonde just stood there with look of discontentment at Dawn's black bra. Dawn considered asking Buffy were to put her top and then quickly realised that she didn't care herself and just threw it to the floor and continued undressing.

Next to go were Dawn's shoes and socks before she reached for the waistband of her pants. A wicked idea forming in her head the littlest Summers turned around so her back was to her sister before she began to remove her hands, bending so Buffy would get a good look at her tight butt and the little black thong she was wearing.

"What the hell is this?" Buffy said angrily, "Have you been stealing my clothes again Dawnie?"

"What..." Dawn said, a little startled before she realised her sister was talking about her thong, "No, this is mine."

"Not any more it's not." Buffy said, literally ripping the thong off her sister's body, tearing up and tossing it aside, "And I don't ever want to see you in a thong again, do you hear me? Only sluts wear thongs."

"Hey... but... but... don't you wear thongs?" Dawn said without thinking.

Fuming with rage Buffy grabbed her little sister by her hair and brought them face to face, "What did you just say?"

"I... I... I..."

"Did you just call me a slut?"

"No... I..."

"Oh Dawnie, that was a mistake. Raise your arms up."

"Buffy I'm sorry..."

"Raise. Your. Arms. Up."

Dawn gulped and did as she was told. In a flash Buffy had her hands cuffed to chains which were hanging loosely from the ceiling. Buffy then walked over to something which looked a lot like her weapons chest only a lot bigger which was in one of the corners of the room. Opening it up Buffy began to take out one item after another, but because of where she was positioned Dawn couldn't see what those items were.

"You know Dawnie," Buffy said as she continued to raid her new goody box, "I always wanted a little toy to help get rid of some of the tension slaying creates, but I never had the nerve to actually go into a sex store... until this morning that is. Now I have lots of lovely little toys... and you of course... the bestist toy of all." And with that Buffy stood up and turned back to her little sister, some kind of underwear in her hands which Dawn had never seen before, "Any idea what this is Dawnie?"

Dawn shook her head.

"I didn't think you would. Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it... once it's on," Buffy said with a grin, kneeling before her little sister and holding out the underwear for Dawn to step into.

The underwear was very weird. There was no back to it and it seemed to be secured by straps, most of which seem to be designed to attach some pink thing over somebody's crotch. Dawn didn't know what it was but was very interested to find out. Without needing to be asked Dawn stepped into the underwear so that Buffy could pull it up. Place in the main device over Dawn's most sensitive areas Buffy secured the straps and then chained Dawn's feet to the shackles which were secured to the floor. The shackles kept Dawn firmly in place as her sister stood up and walked over to the wall.

The chain securing Dawn's hands had been thrown over a water pipe on the ceiling of the basement and the chain ran down to the wall where it was secured by some kind of device which Buffy had obviously put there simply for this purpose. When Buffy got there she untie the chain only to pull on it so Dawn's body became as tight as a bowstring, which left her unable to move at all. She was now completely helpless.

After she had retied the chain Buffy turned around and smiled at her little sister.

"It's called a Venus Butterfly. It's basically a vibrator for the outside of your pussy, which means it will mostly just stimulate your pussy lips and your little clit, but it won't take away that precious cherry of yours." Buffy explained as she walked back to her box of goodies and retrieved two more items. Holding one of those items in Dawn's face Buffy continued, "This model comes with its very own remote control, which means I can turn it on, up, down and off as I please," Dawn moaned as Buffy demonstrated what she was saying by playing with the remote control accordingly, "Now, for the rest of the toys." Walking round until she was behind her sister Buffy placed the blindfold she had retrieve from her chest of fun and secured it over Dawn's eyes, before she whispered in the brunette's ear, "You know Dawnie, I really wanted to blindfold you first, but I thought it would be easier to get the Butterfly on you if you could see. But now the real fun can begin."

Pushing Dawn's head to one side Buffy gave her little sister's neck a quick lick, followed by a soft bite before she left to get some more fun items. Grabbing the vibrating nipple clamps Buffy quickly returned to her sister's side and took a moment to admire Dawn's firm, supple breasts. Her little sister was certainly maturing into a beautiful woman, a beautiful woman who Buffy intended to have a lot of fun with.

The youngest Summers girl moaned as something soft and wet closed around her right nipple and began to massage it. It was pretty easy for her to guess that it was Buffy's mouth, something that was only confirmed when she felt her sister's tongue sliding over her nipple, causing her to moan even louder.

The eldest Summers girl took great pleasure in going back and forth in between her sister's nipples, licking and sucking them to hardness, getting them ready for the clamps.

When Buffy decided Dawn was ready she carefully attached the clamps and stood back, waiting for her little sister to object. Dawn gasped in surprise when the clamps were attached, but much to Buffy's delight did not complain.

"You look so pretty like that Dawn," Buffy said lustfully, "All tied up and helpless... your pretty nipples all clamped up... your sweet little pussy trapped in the Butterfly... but it's missing something... I know..."

Buffy reached into her chest of goodies and pulled out a small 2 inch long vibrating butt plug. Much like lesbian sex Buffy had once thought of anal sex as disgusting and wrong, but that was before Spike. She had been reluctant when he had first started touching her back there but it had felt good and one thing had led to another and before Buffy had known it she was cumming with 9 inches of undead cock in her ass. Buffy wanted Dawn's anal initiation to be a little gentler, but she fully intended to have her little sister soon spreading her ass cheeks willingly for her amusement. Walking back over to where Dawn was bound Buffy pressed herself up against her sister and presented the toy to Dawn's lips.

"Open your mouth Dawnie." Buffy commanded her little sister who obeyed her without question. Once Buffy had pushed the plug past Dawn's lips Buffy gave her little sister another command, "Suck it." once again Dawn obeyed, "Don't you even want to know what 'it' is? Or are you just such a little slut that you don't even care?"

Not waiting for a response Buffy laughed, pulled the toy out of Dawn's mouth, walked around her sister's helpless body and knelt down behind her as she sucked on one of her fingers, lubricating it for what was to come.

Dawn let out a little gasp of fear and discomfort when Buffy's finger pressed against the tiny puckered rosebud of her virgin butt hole, but then calmed herself and did her best to relax as her sister's finger slowly gained entrance to her back door. It wasn't like she could stop Buffy in her current position, and besides Dawn had always been a little bit curious about ass play, it was just that considering she had been a 100% virgin less than 24 hours ago everything just seemed to be happening so fast. Of course Dawn had wanted Buffy for as long as she could remember and would never deny her big sister anything.

Buffy slid her finger in and out of Dawn's ass hole a few times before she gently inserted a second digit inside Dawnie's little poop pipe, which made her little sister give another little gasp of fear and discomfort, but once again she soon relaxed around the digit and allow Buffy to do whatever she wanted.

Removing her fingers Buffy pressed the 2 inch butt plug to the entrance of Dawn's butt hole and slowly pushed the toy into her little sister's rectum, feeling a twisted sense of pride as her baby sister's tight ring closed around the little bump in the plug that would make sure it would stay firmly up Dawn's ass.

Incredibly turned on by the sight Buffy couldn't resist standing up and pressing herself up against her sister's back, her crotch pressed up against Dawnie's now plug stuffed butt, as her hands shamelessly wander her baby sister's bound body.

"Oh my God Dawnie," Buffy growled huskily in her little sister's ear, "I want to discipline you so bad right now... but I think something still missing... now let me think... I know..."

Buffy walked back over to her goodie chest and took out the final toy, or more accurately the final toy she was going to use on Dawn for now.

Walking back over to her sister Buffy said, "Open your mouth."

Dawn obeyed without question and something round and plastic was placed into her mouth. It was a ball gag which Buffy fastened around her sisters head, preventing her from speaking.

"There, perfect." Buffy said, as she reached into her chest, picked up her camera and began to snap off some photos. She hadn't counted this as a toy because technically she wasn't using it on Dawn. Her baby sister squirms as she walked round her bound body, taking pictures as she went, "Oh grow up, I'm not going to show these to anyone. I just thought it would be nice if we had some special pictures to add to the family album. I bet these would just go great next to the Disneyland photos."

Buffy laughed and continued to take pictures, getting Dawn's bound body from every angle before putting the camera down and picking up the three remote controls for the three toys. Turning them on one by one Buffy pocketed the remotes and walked up to her whimpering, writhing little sister.

"Listen very carefully to me Dawnie," Buffy whispered in Dawn's ear, "I had a lot of things to do today. So many errands, and all for your benefit. But then you had to go and start failing out of school and I had to spend all afternoon talking to your teachers and collecting enough information so I could help you not become some kind of pathetic dropout. So I'm going to go now and sort out my errands. If you're lucky I may come back halfway through to give you a little discipline. If not, well then I guess you're in for a long wait. You see Dawnie, all those vibrators are on the lowest settings possible, but you were under no circumstances allowed to cum without my permission. If you cum, just once, without my permission I'm going to crank up all of those little toys to maximum and leave you here all night until Xander comes to pick you up tomorrow morning, do I make myself clear? I said do I make myself clear?"

Dawn nodded her head meekly.

"Good girl," Buffy said, before turning to head up the stairs, "And remember, you be good now, and don't go anywhere."

***

The manager of the Sunnydale branch of the Doublemeat Palace Lorraine Ross was sitting at her desk looking through the latest batch of CV's to come her way. She had been moved to Sunnydale only a week or so ago to take over as manager when the previous manager disappeared mysteriously. Lorraine couldn't believe how so many people in this town seem to just disappear. She didn't like people who just passed through life and didn't really care about their work. They were a disgrace. None of them it seemed had the dedication to be a lifer at the Doublemeat Palace. So sad.

There was a knock on her door. Looking up she saw one of her employees Buffy Summers.

"Buffy," Lorraine said, "What are you doing here, I thought you took the day off because you were having family trouble or something?"

"I did," Buffy said, closing the door behind her, "And I still do, which is why I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh really, what's on your mind?" Lorraine asked.

"Well it's about my family trouble." Buffy said, sitting down in the chair opposite Lorraine, "You see my sister Dawn... has been struggling a lot lately and she needs me to take care of her. In fact I think I need to spend as much time taking care of her as I can from now on. So I don't think I can work here anymore."

"Oh I see, you wish to quit? I mean, I'm a little disappointed but if you need to take care of your sister I understand."

"I wasn't thinking of quitting. I was actually thinking something more along the lines of... a paid vacation."

"I'm... I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Well it really is kind of simple. You see I've been thinking about this over and over in my head and I've come to the conclusion that I just can't keep this up. I mean not including here I already have two jobs. One is taking care of my sister which trust me is definitely a 24/7 deal. Or at least it definitely is now. As for my other job... well, let's just say it's my calling. The problem is neither one of them pay. I came here because I felt I had no choice. But that's not technically true is it. I mean, I was thinking to myself how before when I was in here and we were talking about the Doublemeat medley and how it wasn't even really Singlemeat and you thought I was going to blackmail you or something and instead I asked for my job back because I would never really blackmail anyone, because it is wrong and all, but it seems to me by telling everyone that the Doublemeat medley is actually made from meat when as we both know it isn't is kind of like lying to millions of people isn't it? Oh no wait, it is lying to millions of people. And I know, I know, two wrongs don't make a right but you know what? In this fucked up situation I'm tired of trying to find the right and wrong morally speaking, so I'm going to break this down so it's real simple. I need all of my time so that I can take care of Dawn. She's got into some very bad habits lately and it's going to take some time before I trust her enough to leave her on her own without doing something bad. And when I'm not watching over my sister... well trust me I'm doing something a lot more important than flipping burgers. So I'll tell you what, you can pay me to stay away from this place and not to do anything about the fact that you're scamming millions of people and I'll just stick to the other small things I've got on my plate." like saving the world, Buffy finished in her head.

Lorraine was dumbfounded, "... So... you're blackmailing me?"

"No, technically I'm blackmailing the Doublemeat Palace." Buffy said, "And I think the term 'blackmail' is a little harsh in this situation. I like to think of this as more of a small price to pay for what I contribute to the world. I mean as I said I've got two jobs already and I don't need a third. Money on the other hand, I could do with some of that, so unless you want anyone to know about your Doublevegetable burger I suggest we try and come to some arrangement.

"It's not..." Lorraine began.

"I know, meat flavoured Doublevegetable burger." Buffy interrupted, "Whatever."

Lorraine sighed, "... And you're sure there's nothing I can do to change your mind? I mean you don't have to do this?"

"Actually, I think I kind of do."

"Then I don't know what else to say except I'm very disappointed in you Buffy, very disappointed."

Buffy gave a fake smile, "I'll bear that in mind." While I'm saving you and everyone else in this world from daemons, vampires and God knows what else Buffy finished in her head.

"Was there anything else?

"Yes actually, I went out on a little shopping spree this morning and kind of spent this month's food budget so do you think you could sign me a cheque, say just for the work I've done so far this month, and we can work out what you'll be paying me on a more regular basis later?"

Lorraine scowled, but she could do nothing. So she signed over a cheque to her former employee, or current employee depending how you looked at it, and watched her walk away.

***

Buffy moved through her home silently, not making a single noise even when she descended the creaky stairs leading down into the basement. Much to her delight her sister was exactly where she left her, bound, blindfolded and gagged, with pretty little toys stimulating her most sensitive areas. Buffy stood there for a while admiring her sister's body, and just how wonderfully it seemed to suit bondage, before creeping over to her toy chest and silently removing one of her many new whips, this one a long riding crop. When she had retrieved the desired item she returned to her sister's side, Dawn giving no indication that she was aware of the slayer's presence.

When Giles was training her to move this way Buffy somehow doubted that he would imagine she would use it to creep up on her baby sister like this. He'd probably have a heart attack if he ever even heard about it, let alone saw it.

Placing her mind back to the task at hand Buffy slowly walked round her little sister's body breathing softly on Dawn's skin, watching as her baby sister went from suspecting someone was there, too knowing someone was there. Buffy then placed her riding crop up on Dawn's flesh and began to run it all over her body, which caused Dawn to panic and began screaming through the gag for someone to help her. Part of Buffy hated doing this to her little sister, but she couldn't be squeamish about punishing her or Dawn would become unruly again and if Buffy couldn't control Dawn, if she couldn't punish her, if she couldn't discipline her, those horrible social workers would take her Dawnie away from her, and if Buffy had been determined not to lose Dawn before she'd known the joy of her little sister's mouth on her pussy it was now simply unbearable for Buffy to think about life without Dawn.

Deciding Dawn had suffered enough Buffy whispered in her little sister's ear, "Hey there Dawnie, did you miss me?"

Dawn's body relaxed and went limp as soon as she heard her sister's voice. She knew she was safe now. She nodded her head.

"Did you cum?" Buffy asked, as she slipped her fingers up Dawn's thighs which were dripping with juice to her soaking wet pussy which was still covered by the buzzing Venus Butterfly, "Because you do remember what I told you would happen if you came without my permission right? And you know I have tasted your sweet cum before so if you've been a bad girl and disobeyed me I'll know about it right? And you don't want to disobey me do you Dawnie?"

Dawn desperately whimpered "No!" loudly through her gag as her big sister slipped a finger under the Venus Butterfly and began rubbing her wet slit.

"Well then," Buffy said, sliding a finger quickly into Dawn before pulling it out and bringing it to her lips, "Let's see if you've been a good girl or not." Taking the finger into her mouth Buffy sucked off all of Dawn's juice, gently growling lustily to herself as she did so before taking it out, "Oh Dawnie, you didn't cum. I'm so proud of you. Now all I have to do is discipline you and I can let you go. Are you ready to be disciplined Dawnie?"

Dawn nodded her head meekly.

"Good girl." Buffy said, placing the Venus Butterfly back over Dawn's pussy before she began to slide her riding crop over the soft flesh of her sister's ass, "This is my brand new riding crop. It's one of my many new toys that's going to help me teach you what happens to naughty girls who do not behave as they should. You see Dawnie, I've decided that 50 bare bottom spanks is a good way to punish you for minor offences and keep you in line but it's not enough to truly discipline you. That's why I got us lots of fun new toys to play with when you're bad. But enough about the future, let's get started shall we? Now, let me see, how many spanks should I give you? Quite frankly I don't think there's enough spanks in the world to punish you for failing out of school, so let's just stick to your other offences for now shall we? Like failing to cum in 2 minutes this morning like you were told too. That's 50 spanks right there. You failed to be ready in time for Xander so that's another 50. And you implied I was a slut earlier, which is laughable because I think we both know who the little slut around here is don't we sis? But in any case, I think that should be 50 spankings at the very least. In fact here's an idea, I'll give you three spanking sessions in a row, the first two each containing 50 spanks and then when I get up to 50 on the third session I'll stop when I feel like it. Does that sound fair?" Dawn replied something incoherent, "Good, I'm glad we're in agreement. Now, hold still Dawnie, that's a good girl."

And with that Buffy began to bring her riding crop down again and again upon Dawn's still tender backside.

Unlike this morning Buffy showed Dawn no mercy, choosing instead to beat her baby sister with the riding crop as hard as she could, watching with satisfaction as her naughty little sister's ass turned back to the dark swollen red that seemed to be quickly becoming its norm. Disciplining Dawn like this had Buffy extremely hot and it was hard for her not to just throw the crop away, tear off her baby sister's chains and start ruthlessly fucking her right there on the floor of the basement, or even just leave the chains on and fuck her as she hung there helplessly, but Buffy had to remain strong. This was what Dawn needed and Buffy was determined to give it to her.

The pain was different to what Dawn had experienced before. While Buffy was striking her with the crop just as hard as she had done originally with her hands the crop allowed her big sister to focused on one much more condensed part of her ass with each blow which didn't necessarily hurt Dawn more or less than one it had been just Buffy's hand, just differently. Never the less no matter what the object Dawn was still receiving punishment from the slayer and the pain was intends.

She wriggled and squirmed but there was nothing she could do, she was helpless against her sister's assault. However her resistance was the result of her instincts telling her to try and avoid the pain when in truth Dawn truly believe that she did deserve it. She was aware she hadn't been behaving well lately but the fact that her behaviour was hurting Buffy emotionally was killing the littlest Summers and Dawn just hoped that by beating her flesh Buffy would find it in her heart to forgive her.

As Buffy counted out each spanking in her head she played with the remotes, going from one to the other and turning it all the way up for a second before putting it back down to its low setting. As a result every so often her little sister's body would lurch this way and that even more violently than when she first started hitting her with the crop. This was to give Dawn a nice balance between pleasure and pain which would either keep her sane or drive her crazy, Buffy wasn't sure which but either way would help her get her baby sister some much needed punishment, some much needed discipline.

Once Buffy had finished counting to 50 she slid her crop over Dawn's flesh, walking around her body until she was facing her front, her crop resting against her little sister's breasts.

"Now for another 50." Buffy said before she began to beat Dawn's firm boobs with her crop, counting them out as she had done with her butt.

Unlike her ass Dawn's breasts had been untouched until now but it wasn't long before they were glowing pink and getting darker under the power of the slayer. With every blow Dawn's nipple clamps jingled and occasionally Buffy would bring the crop down against the nipples themselves to get an extra strong reaction out of her little sister. Cranking up the pressure even more Buffy began to play with the remotes again, this time placing each remote in front of Dawn's face before she started fiddling with it, letting her baby sister know something was going to happen, even if she didn't know exactly what it was.

Dawn found the pain agonising at first mostly because she hadn't been expecting it but eventually she became accustomed to the harsh treatment her boobs were receiving and accepted it. Sure it hurt but after the way she had been behaving Dawn knew she deserved everything Buffy gave her and more. Even when the crop landed on her nipple clamped tits the pain Dawn received had a wonderful little aftershock. She even became used to the jolts of pleasure Buffy gave her from the toys and even began to look forward to them. Every time Buffy would hold up a remote Dawn would wonder which one it was and where she would be receiving her latest jolt of pleasure.

However Dawn was not so quick to accept what came next.

"Now for the final 50." Buffy said.

Dawn wept when she felt the Venus Butterfly being pulled down and her sister's crop come to rest on her wet little pussy.

"I'm sorry Dawn, but you brought this on yourself," Buffy said raising the crop, "I love you."

Dawn screamed in protest through her gag as her little cunt was viciously assaulted by the slayer's crop. It hurt more than anything Dawn had ever experienced before. It was worse than anything she could ever imagine. But at the same time part of her liked it. Part of her liked the fact that her sister was punishing her for the way she had been behaving, giving her punishment which they both knew she deserved, but the truth was part of her was also enjoying this in a sexual way. Whether it was from the submission or the pain she couldn't tell, all Dawn knew was that she welcomed this agony, although not in the same way she had welcomed her bare bottom spanking. This was definitely the type of agony she would welcome when she had done something to deserve it but it was not something she would look forward too.

Unlike when she had spanked Dawn's bottom Buffy took little or no pleasure from spanking her little sister's pussy. The pain and agony on her baby sister's face was heartbreaking but Buffy knew for this new dynamic of their relationship to succeed she was going to have to provide a punishment that Dawn would truly do anything to prevent, something that her little sister would hate beyond all else. Dawn could enjoy her daily bare bottom spanking to a certain extent but at least now they had something that would be a true punishment for Dawn.

Then again why should Buffy have any sympathy for Dawn? She had basically called her a slut, something Buffy could not and would not stand for.

During this spanking Buffy didn't even bother with the remote controls. She wanted all of Dawn's attention focused solely on what was happening to her poor pussy, not willing to provide her sister with any relief.

Once she had reached 50 spanks Buffy paused for a second, looking her little sister straight in the eye, telling her silently that this would be what would happened to her whenever she truly misbehaved and continued spanking her, going over the 50 mark as promised earlier, much to the horror of her baby sister.

By the time the pussy spanking was finally over Dawn was in tears.

The second she was done Buffy tossed the crop aside and pressed her fingers against Dawn's sore cunt, gently massaging it until her little sister's cries slowly dissolved into moans of pleasure.

"I bet you'd like to cum now wouldn't you Dawnie?" Buffy asked her sister before she got a muffled reply, "Well then what do you need to do first?" Dawn mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'earn it', "That's it Dawn, good girl, you've got to earn it."

And with that Buffy walked over to where the chains were tied so tightly, loosened them and slowly began to lower them until Dawn crumpled to the floor. Sitting up Dawn reached for her gag but didn't get very far.

"Take your hands off that gag right now young lady," Buffy snapped angrily, storming towards her sister whose hands were already down, "Don't you dare remove any of those pretty things I got you until I give you permission." Pulling Dawn's blindfold off Buffy couldn't help grin as the first thing her little sister's eyes focused on was her pussy. Running her fingers over her own pussy Buffy said, "I bet this is why you were trying to remove that gag isn't it Dawnie? You wanted to remove that gag so you could eat my pussy. You want to bury your pretty face in my pussy and eat me until I cum all over your pretty face. Well I don't think you've been good enough to eat me, but I do like the idea of your pretty face buried in my pussy..."

Moments later Dawn found herself with her face buried within heaven again, only this time the doors were sealed and she only got a small taste of the divine treat that was her big sister's pussy juice. It's slid through the corners of the gag as Buffy rubbed Dawn's face into her pussy, smothering her little sister with her cunt. Eager for more of that juice Dawn did her best to rub back, moving her head to rub along with Buffy, allowing her big sister to use her face as some kind of masturbation pad.

Buffy was dripping wet as she watched her little sister's innocent face being pressed up against her dripping love hole and was soon almost savagely humping her baby sister's pretty face, using a firm grip of the back of her head to face fuck her sweet little Dawnie. The blonde slayer was loving the feeling of that soft flesh against her most private of areas. She just couldn't get enough. Dawn's face felt like it was meant to please, although the thing that sent Buffy over the edge was the fact that if she wanted she could pull off Dawn's gag and her baby sister would waste no time in burying that sweet little tongue of hers deep into her cunt.

After realising she was now in total control of her little sister Buffy began shoving Dawn's pretty face as deep into her cunt as it would go, masturbating herself on that sweet face, until she came, her juices covering her baby sister's innocent face. Dawn wept and cried as almost all of her big sister's pussy covered her face. All that heavenly juice and she only got to swallow a little bit of it. Her only consolation was at least it would be drying on her face as some kind of prime evil mark of ownership, like Buffy was marking her as her property. Oh what a wonderful thought that was.

Once her climax was over Buffy through Dawn aside and rested against the wall regaining her breath.

Dawn mumbled something through her gag which sounded a bit like a desperate, "Please, I wanna cum."

"You wanna cum? You wanna cum? Well guess what, I don't think you deserve to cum, you haven't done enough to earn it, not yet, I think you need to have some quality study time first, you know try and get your embarrassingly low grades up." Buffy said, grabbing three textbooks which she had placed to one side before she came down here and threw them in front of Dawn, "I'm going to do that last errant now. While I'm gone be a good girl and study these textbooks. There will be a pop quiz when I return. If you get them all right I'll fuck you and make you cum. If you get just one answer wrong, then you're going to have to earn your orgasm, but not before you've received 50 spanks for each wrong answer. And if you even think about taking one of those pretty toys off or touch yourself inappropriately, or even accidentally cum, believe me I'll know about it and you won't be seeing the light of day until Xander comes over tomorrow. Understand me?"

Dawn nodded her head submissively as she whimpered in frustration of not being able to cum.

"Oh Dawnie," Buffy said, kneeling down in front of her sister, "I'm not doing this to be mean. I'm doing this because I love you and I want you to succeed in school. So from now on this is going to be how you study and do your homework, naked, tied up, your pretty little nipples and holes all stimulated from my toys. Oh yes, until you're a straight A student you're going to be spending a lot of time down here Dawnie. But it's not because I want to be mean, it's because I have to be if I want you to be a good girl. You're not going to be a good girl until you've learnt a good lesson in discipline. You understand that right Dawnie?"

Dawn nodded again.

"Good girl," Buffy said, ruffling her sister's hair affectionately, before getting up and heading to the stairs, "Now, you better study hard, or I swear to God this is going to seem like a walk in the park compared to what I do to you when I get back."

And with that Buffy left her sister, naked, tied and gagged in the dull light room of the basement, with nothing but textbooks to keep her company.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and have no association with anyone involved in either shows. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> Author's note: This chapter is a one-off, so for the moment I'm not changing the details much.

Dawn Summers flipped through the pages of her textbooks, desperately skim reading everything she could before moving on to something else.

She could honestly say she had never studied this hard before in her life. She could be tested on anything in any one of the textbooks so she had to be prepared. Of course passing this test had no effect on her final grade or her long term future but her short term future was very much in question because the prize at the end of this test was the right to be able to cum, something that Dawn needed oh so badly right now.

She wasn't sure how long she had been chained up inside her basement but it felt like a lifetime. Those buzzing toys were stimulating her in ways she'd never experienced before, except of course when she had been in the loving care of her elder sister Buffy Summers.

Dawn had dreamed what it would be like to be with Buffy for years and although this wasn't exactly what she had in mind the littlest Summers was happy for whatever she could get from her big sister. If anything the thought of failing Buffy was just as horrible to her as the thought of being denied to cum, and oh how Dawn needed to cum.

Once again she fought the urge to slide the Venus Butterfly aside and dabble her little slit, or even just relax enough to let the Butterfly and the other toys do their job. Buffy had forbid her to cum and Dawn was determined not to let her big sister down.

So there she stayed, studying her little heart out, wondering where the hell was Buffy?

***

Spike sighed and change the channel again. He really needed to steal cable or something. He couldn't sleep and daytime TV was failing him.

Getting up he was about to take another look at what he had in his fridge when he sensed something. Power. Coming towards him at an alarming rate.

It was not unusual for Spike to have visitors, the only question was were they friend or foe. Well, Spike didn't really have any friends so it was more a question of whether whoever was coming was coming to kill him or not.

The door to his crypt practically flew off its hinges as sunlight filled his home, followed closely by Buffy the vampire slayer.

This didn't exactly narrow down the whole 'was he about to be killed' question.

There was a time that question would have been answered automatically and Spike would have been getting ready for the fight of his life, but that was a long time ago. It was only a few years but it felt like a lifetime.

Not even stopping to close his door the slayer headed straight for him, a look in her eye which meant one of two things, either she was about to punch him or...

Grabbing him Buffy violently kissed him, her tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

Are good, the second thing. And as it turned out, the first thing too.

Buffy knocked Spike down so he landed on one of the stone coffins scattered around his crypt. Wasting no time she tore off his belt buckle and pulled down his pants, exposing his already semi-erect cock. It didn't remain semi for long.

Obviously not in the mood for foreplay Buffy took Spike's cock in between her lips and swallowed the entire thing with ease. Things became slightly more difficult as he increased in size, slowly expanding to his full 10 inches but Buffy had deep throated him before so she knew what she was doing.

There was a time where the idea of giving a blow job disgusted Buffy. Angel never asked, Parker had tried and failed but ultimately she had ended up doing it for Riley, but only after she got sick of him asking her about it. She had ended up being so grossed out about it that she had barely talk to him for almost a whole week, and they didn't have any type of sex again for almost a month.

Buffy had just never understood the appeal of giving a blow job. Why should she wrap her lips around some guys dick? She didn't know where it had been. It wasn't like Riley or Parker or even Angel had given her much, if any, head so why should she? Plus cock sucking could lead to a mouthful of cum, and what kind of slut swallowed cum?

As it turned out Buffy. She was the kind of slut who swallowed cum. Hell, she practically craved the stuff now, although she'd never admit it out loud.

Sucking Spike off had just meant to be another one of those kinky things that she did with him. She hadn't meant to develop a taste for it but she had, quite literally.

Nowadays Buffy love to suck cock, to feel a piece of men meat grow hard within her mouth as she slobbered all over it, feel it prepare itself to shoot a nice gooey load down her throat. Spike's cock didn't pulsate what with him being dead and all, but Buffy would always feel something she couldn't quite describe happen just before the vampire came. It was like a little spark of energy letting her know she was about to get a mouthful of her former nemesis's cold seaman injected directly into her stomach. Today however she wasn't after Spike's cum. She had things to do, important things, and as much as she would have liked to have a nice long sex session with the blonde vampire Buffy just didn't have the time. So Spike would have to settle for a quick blow job before moving on.

However just because it had to be quick didn't mean it had to be sloppy. Buffy would accept nothing less than a good hard fucking and that was exactly what she was going to get, even if it killed Spike... or perhaps especially if it killed Spike... no... he wasn't much use to her dead. Although she might consider it if he didn't do his job properly.

Wanting to make sure that the vampire was good and ready to do his job Buffy relaxed her throat muscles to allow Spike's shaft to slide down her gullet as she bobbed her head up and down, sucking hungrily on his cold poll, covering it with her saliva, preparing it for what was to come.

Spike moaned as the slayer's soft mouth caressed his undead man meat, her tongue expertly working the underside as it slid down her throat. The blonde vampire had been with many, many good cock suckers but none of them could even compare to little Miss Goody two shoes Buffy Summers. Spike would have never have guessed when he met the tight assed vampire slayer that she would be so good at giving head, then again he had helped her tight ass loosen up a lot lately so maybe it was only natural.

This was not the first time Buffy had greeted Spike this way, and despite being warned time and time again Spike couldn't stop himself from grinning down at his former nemesis giving him head and commenting, "Hello to you to slayer."

Buffy looked up at him without removing her mouth from his cock, her eyes narrowing as she bit down gently on his sensitive flesh, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to cause him a little pain.

It was a warning, the warning Spike had been expecting.

No talking. Those were the rules.

Deciding it was probably best at this point to keep his mouth shut Spike lay back and allowed Buffy to do her work, sucking him until he was fully erect and ready to ride.

Removing her mouth from Spike's cock Buffy stood up and quickly removed all of her clothing before mounting the vampire.

After all she wouldn't want to get any of her nice things ripped would she?

Avoiding looking down at the no doubt smug look on Spike's face Buffy shoved two fingers inside herself, making sure she was properly lubricated and stretched before grabbing his dick and lining it up with her wet pussy. The blonde slayer slowly lowered herself down upon that 10 inch piece of undead man meat, impaling herself on her former rival's poll until she had it inside her to the balls.

Buffy and Spike let out a joint moan as her warm pussy fully engulfed his cold cock.

Spike was amazed that even after all the pounding he had given her lately Buffy was still as tight as ever. His long time rival Angel and that ponce Riley obviously had done a lousy job of stretching the slayer out. In Angel's case he had only had the chance to be with Buffy once, the poor sod, but what was Riley's excuse? He must have either been really small or really lousy or possibly even both. Whatever the reason Spike hoped that one day he would get the chance to rub both of their faces in it, preferably without losing the chance to nail the slayer whenever he wanted. Well, whenever she wanted.

The blonde vampire lost his train of thought when the blonde slayer began bouncing up and down on his poll, slowly at first but soon gaining speed. Buffy had come to him when she was horny before but for some reason she seemed extra horny tonight.

As if to emphasise this point Buffy tore off his shirt and began to rake his skin. He was just glad he hadn't been wearing his coat. Ripping those easily replaceable black T-shirts he wore was one thing, ripping his long trenchcoat which was his pride and joy was a completely different thing. It wasn't like he could return the favour.

She could rip his clothes but he couldn't rip hers. Those were the rules.

Her fingernails scratched at his chest, drawing blood. He couldn't do that to her either.

She could draw blood, he could not. Those were the rules.

As she continued to ride him hard and scratch at his skin Buffy bent down and bit into Spike's neck, once again drawing blood but not drinking any which was kind of a waste. He and Dru used to do this all the time and he always considered it an incredible rush.

But he couldn't bite Buffy. Those were the rules.

Spike hated the rules.

Now his chip didn't work on Buffy he could bite her, and had tried to convince her to let him. Not enough to kill her or anything, he couldn't bear the thought of that, but the blood of a slayer was intoxicating and an incredible aphrodisiac. In fact the taste alone could give him a hard on for hours.

Sick of having to suffer from the rules Spike flipped them so Buffy was now on her back and he was pounding into her. As he did this he grabbed her arms and held them over her head, kissing her passionately. Buffy kissed him back, but seemed much more interested in using her teeth to draw blood from his lips than to massage his tongue with her own. Even Drusilla hadn't been this much of an animal.

Buffy allowed Spike to pound into her in this position for a while, wrapping her legs around him as she clamped her pussy muscles down on his rod, increasing the pleasure for the both of them, all the while her fingernails raking the skin of his newly exposed back, her teeth biting at him as they kissed.

Buffy didn't come to Spike just to scratch an itch. She came because it gave her the chance to punish him for wanting her and at the same time she was trying to get him to punish her for wanting him. Or at least that's how she used to think. Now she was beginning to question whether or not she should be punishing herself for doing something which felt so good. If it fell right how could it be wrong? It wasn't like her life outside the bedroom was so great so why should she feel guilty about enjoying herself? If she could find pleasure in this world then why shouldn't she enjoy it in whatever form it came in?

And besides, deep down Buffy knew there was something dark inside her and she needed an outlet for that darkness or it might consume her.

When he had visited Sunnydale Count Dracula had told Buffy that her power was rooted in darkness, and although she had tried to deny it at the time now she believed he was right. There was darkness inside her, darkness which could be used to her advantage. She could learn to channel it, not just when she was slaying, but in her regular life and most importantly her sex life. She could use Spike as a puppet, something which she could take out the worst of her dark desires on, the desire to cause pain, to damage, to destroy, and then when it came to disciplining her beloved Dawn she would only give the little brat the punishment she deserved. No more, no less.

Although it did seem a little... easy. This was Spike, the big bad, the killer of slayers, and she was using him with ease. He wasn't even putting up a fight. Rather disappointing actually.

Of course Spike was not allowed to fight back. Those were the rules.

But Buffy loved it when Spike broke the rules. She would just never let him know that she loved it when he broke the rules. He didn't do it very often, but when he did she always hurt him more, in all the right places, as he would say, and Buffy wanted to hurt him so she wouldn't hurt Dawn, at least not too much.

Perhaps if she hurt him enough he would rebel. That might be fun.

Partly to see if she could get more of a reaction out of him, and partly because she wanted to be on top again, Buffy elbowed Spike in the face and rolled them so she would be on top again however she misjudged how much room they had and they fell to the floor.

Quickly recovering Buffy started to lift herself up and down on the vampire's fuck stick. When she had fallen she had cracked her knees and the lower part of her legs against the concrete floor. Pain was shooting through her body but at the same time pleasure was also shooting through her and it provided her with an incredible rush which only encouraged her to power through the pain, using her injured knees to impale herself harder on the cold cock, riding her former foe like a mechanical bull.

When Spike had landed on his back, his head had snapped against the floor with a force which would have knocked out an ordinary man. Luckily for Spike being a vampire had its perks like indurance, something he needed a lot of with Buffy. Speaking of the slayer she had just continued on bouncing on him, either not aware or not caring about his little bump on the head. Annoyed at this Spike lunged forward, pushing Buffy forward as if to lay her on her back on the floor, but at the last moment grabbing a firm hold of her ass, lifting her up and carrying her over to the wall.

Buffy gasped as her back hit the wall for a number of reasons. One was because of the force and the fact that she hit her head on the wall almost as hard as Spike had hit his head on the floor before. The other reason was because as they had been approaching the wall Spike had removed one hand from her ass, spat on a finger and upon impact had shoved that finger in her unprepared ass hole.

The blonde slayer considered doing what she had done the first time Spike had tried this and punch the vampire in his smug face, but ultimately decided against it. Truth be told she loved the feeling of Spike's fingers fucking her ass as he fucked her pussy with his hard undead cock. Plus she was in a rather kinky mood so she decided to welcome the anal invasion.

In fact as soon as her ass hole relaxed around the finger inside it she found herself craving more.

Focusing on him she could see him smiling at her, this knowing look on his face that told her that he knew she liked it. This was the part were they stared at each other for a while until Spike eventually added another finger but Buffy was horny and in no mood to wait.

"More." came her simple command.

Spike was a little surprised at this. Buffy rarely talked during their sex sessions, and certainly never to ask him for more. Her eyes and body were normally the ones asking him for more and he found it an incredible turn on to hear it from her lips for once.

Deciding to obey the request Spike removed his finger from Buffy's ass just long enough to spit on his fingers again before re-entering the slayer's back passage, this time with two fingers, never slowing the pace of his thrusting. Buffy moaned in encouragement, as she rode the vampire's cock and fingers. Spike increased the pace, shoving Buffy back against the wall as he fucked the slayer harder in both her holes, her legs wrapped round him like a vice.

"More." Buffy growled, still not quite satisfied with what she was getting.

Growling with a mixture of lust, frustration and annoyance Spike lifted Buffy up and carried her to the stone coffin where this whole thing started. Once there he forced the slayer's legs from around him, removed himself from her, turned her around, bent her over the coffin and spat on her ass hole before pressing his cock to it.

If the slayer wanted more he would give her more.

Buffy grunted and gritted her teeth as Spike's 10 inch undead cock tore through her ass hole and began to force its way through her bowels. She considered knocking him off, after all this wasn't the plan, but Buffy found that all the attention her back door had already received had only made her horny for a little butt fun so she did her best to relax her anal muscles to allow Spike's shaft complete back stage access.

For Buffy the annoying thing about anal was that after each butt fucking she received her slayer healing would kick in and heal her misused ass hole until she was virgin tight again. So every time Spike fucked her in the ass it would hurt just as much as the first time. The only consolation was that now she knew what to expect, and how to relax so it wouldn't hurt so much. Of course she didn't like to relax to much. She liked a little pain with her pleasure, after all that was why she was here in the first place.

As always it was a struggle for Spike to get himself all the way into the slayer's unbelievably tight ass hole but as always it was well worth the effort when he was finally balls deep. Dru hadn't been a anal virgin when he had met her, Angelus had taken care of that apparently, but his dark goddess had loved anything kinky which of course included anal sex. She had taught him well and he had always enjoyed their time together but he had developed something of a taste for anal virgins. He never cheated on Drusilla but it was not uncommon for them to take a third person into their bed with them. It was uncommon for that third person to walk out alive but Spike like to think that at the very least there was no better way to leave this world than in the middle of an orgasm. He hoped one day to go out fucking and/or fighting himself, then again with Buffy around maybe he should be careful what he wished for.

Vampires had supernatural healing abilities however for some reason these abilities didn't transfer to the bedroomed apartment. Perhaps it was because vampires were expected to be sexually deviant but for whatever reason Dru's ass had been reasonably tight considering but it couldn't even compare to Buffy's. The slayer's forever tight back side was just another reason Spike truly believed Buffy was the perfect woman for him.

Spike's mind was pulled from its Buffy worship as his balls came to rest against the tight ring of the slayer's ass hole, announcing he had been able to bury his entire 10 inches into Buffy's back door.

He let out a long moan, which the slayer joined him in. He waited a few moments for her ass hole to relax around his shaft before slowly sliding himself out only to quickly reassert himself moments later and then repeat the process, gently beginning to sodomise the thing that vampires feared most.

Thinking that always got Spike going. He had always prided himself on being fearless, or at least on having a reputation of being fearless. In truth the only thing Spike truly feared was the suffering and/or death of the one/once he loved. Spike had loved Drusilla, and now he loved Buffy, and to a lesser extent her sister Dawn. Anyway apart from the suffering and/or death of Buffy or Dawn the blonde vampire feared nothing, and while he feared nothing the one thing he's fellow vampires feared more than anything else was bent over taking it in the ass for him. Slayers, the things vampires told horror stories to each other about, and he had killed two of them, and fucked one up the ass. He had been Spike the slayer killer and now he was Spike the slayer killer/the slayer butt fucker.

While Spike was revelling in his accomplishments Buffy was becoming impatient. She came here for a hard brutal fucking, not this soft and gentle crap. If that was what she wanted she'd find some nice normal guy. But Buffy didn't want a nice normal guy. She had tried to tell herself that was what she wanted before but that just wasn't true. Buffy didn't want normal because she didn't feel normal. She had never really felt normal but nowadays she barely felt human so normal was out of the question. And Spike, he wasn't normal. It was one of the many things that she would never admit to herself before that she liked about him. Another reason was that he was never gentle, at least not for long. He had tried before and he was trying again but ultimately he would give her what she wanted, what she needed. She didn't come to Spike for a gentle fucking, she came to him for a hard pounding and she was determined to get it.

"Harder." Buffy said, still using one word commands.

"Harder slayer, are you sure about that?" Spike said with a grin, "Aren't you worried I might hurt you?"

"You could never hurt me Spike," Buffy said, wanting to taunt him, "You're not strong enough to do that."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that slayer," Spike said, his pride actually a little hurt by that statement, "I could still surprise you, you know."

"I doubt it," Buffy said, "Anyway, aren't you supposed to be not talking. Those are the rules aren't they?"

"Perhaps, but I'm kind of getting sick of the rules." Spike said, grinning again, "How about you?"

Buffy thought long and hard about this before responding.

"... I'm sick of following rules... but I'm not sick of people following mine. As a matter of fact I think it's time I started making some new rules around here... starting with you..." Buffy said, reaching back and twisting one of Spike's nipples "Doing as I say and fucking my ass harder damn you!"

Spike let out a cry of pain. Buffy's nails were digging into his flesh as she twisted his nipple. Wanting the pain in his nipple to cease Spike grabbed a firm hold of Buffy's hips and began to pound himself in and out of her stretched shit hole, delighting as the slayer let go of his nipple and grabbed onto the stone coffin with both hands for support. The blonde vampire knew that the slayer's ass hole hadn't completely relaxed around his shaft yet and by pounding her pooper so soon was actually causing Buffy just as much if not more pain than pleasure at this point but he didn't really care. He liked a little pain with his pleasure and he knew Buffy was the same way. Besides it wouldn't take long for her rear hole to adjust and then she would be having as much fun as he was, and oh he was having fun stuffing the slayer's ass hole.

The vampire was right, Buffy's butt hole soon loosened up around Spike's shaft to the point where the slayer was thrusting herself backwards against her former nemesis in an attempt to move that magnificent rod even faster through her bowels, massage in sensitive areas inside herself which she hadn't known about until she started this love affair. Well, maybe love affair was a poor choice of words. Sex affair. An affair of sex. An affair of nasty, dirty, sick, disgusting, twisted, wrong sex. An affair of nasty, dirty, sick, disgusting, twisted, wrong sex which Buffy just couldn't get enough of.

Buffy like to think of this... whatever this was as wrong but the truth was she was rather tired of classifying something that felt so good as wrong. After all it wasn't like she was physically hurting anybody, except maybe herself... and Spike of course. Although the most damage at the moment seemed to be inflicted on the stone coffin which was cracking slightly under the weight of the two supernatural warriors as they engaged in their forbidden union. It probably didn't help matters that Buffy was banging her fists on the stone as the creature she had once fought against with such ferocity happily buggered her over the coffin.

Whether to try and prevent any further damage to his furniture or simply to try and gain some kind of upper hand Spike grabbed hold of Buffy's hands and forced them down upon the stone surface of the coffin. As he did this he lent over her and began to kiss her neck softly, providing an interesting contrast between the affection he showed her neck and the disregard he showed to the well-being of her ass.

As with everything they did Buffy knew she could stop Spike if she really wanted too. She could knock him off, scream and yell at him, storm out, stop this. But she didn't want too. This fell too good. After the power trip she had been on with Dawn this made for a nice change of pace. Besides, maybe later when she was done disciplining Dawn she could discipline Spike. After all murdering thousands of people could possibly be considered worse than failing out of school.

Buffy's fingers dug into the cold stone of the coffin as her orgasm approached. Her clit had been bashing roughly against the coffin with every thrust of Spike's cock. With the combination of the stimulation that little bundle of nerves was receiving and the now very large sparks of pleasure coming from the inside of her ass hole it was a wonder it took the slayer as long as it did to cum. When it finally happened she let out a muffled cry, before realising she no longer cared if anyone heard her or not and allowed a long deafening scream to escape her throat as her body shook violently in climax.

In all their time together the slayer had never let out such a pleasure filled cry, and it was truly music to Spike's ears. As Buffy came her ass hole clamped down on the vampire's cock like a vice and that combined with the slayer's almost deafening cries of pleasure sent Spike over the edge and gripping firmly to her hands he came, spurting his undead seed deep into Buffy's bowels. Spike continued to plunder Buffy's pooper as his cum filled her ass, wanting to get as much pleasure out of her as possible before inevitably he began to shrink inside her back door.

Once Buffy was sure all of his cum was securely buried inside her rectum she gave him a strong back elbow which knocked him backwards, his shrunken dick sliding out of her stretched ass hole as he fell to the ground. Buffy clenched her sphincter, slowly shutting her now once gaping butt hole, trapping Spike's sperm inside her.

Buffy smiled. She had got what she came for.

The slayer slowly got up and somewhat unsteadily made her way to wear she had left her clothes lying on the floor.

Spike sat up and watched Buffy as she dressed. His clothes were torn and he was bleeding and sore. He swore he was normally in better shape after fighting Buffy.

Reaching back Spike used his right hand to run the sore spots on the back of his neck and head where he had fallen, and suddenly smelled something. Bringing his right hand up to his nose he smelt it again. There was a faint smell of something that wasn't him or Buffy, it was something else, someone else.

When people had sex they left a faint smell on each other. It couldn't be detected by humans, but vampires could smell it and there was no mistake. Buffy had been sleeping with someone else, a female someone else. Buffy's mouth had tasted a little different but that could be put down to a new lipgloss or something, but this was different. Whatever smell had been on Buffy's fingers were now on Spike's and the smell was familiar... almost like he had smelt it, or something like it, before...

"Bloody hell!" Spike said, his eyes going wide in realisation.

"What?" Buffy said, turning to him as she continued to dress.

Spike paused for a second and then casually said, "... Nothing, is that it?"

"I've got to patrol." Buffy said, sliding back into her pants.

"But the sun has barely started setting yet."

"Yes, well I want to get it done quickly tonight. I want to be back in time to put Dawn to bed," once she's earned the right to go to bed Buffy finished in her head.

"Oh, do you want me to come?"

"The sun's still out."

"Yeah, but I could catch up with you later."

"... Maybe..." Buffy said thoughtfully, she hated asking Spike for help but she couldn't deny he had been most helpful lately, "... You know... I would... appreciate it if you could patrol tonight on your own. I intend to spend the first few hours after dark tracking down any fledgling vampires that might rise tonight but there's always the chance that I might miss one."

"Say no more. But if you find a fledgling won't you have to wait for him to rise anyway?"

"Not if I dig them up and drive stakes through their hearts as a precaution."

"Fair enough. You in a real hurry to get home then?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Any reason?"

"Let's just say I'm eager to get home to spend some quality time with Dawn." Buffy said, smiling to herself as she headed towards the door.

"Well have fun with your... quality time." Spike called after the slayer as he reached into his pocket for his lighter and his smokes.

It seemed things were going to get a lot more interesting around here. A lot more bloody interesting.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BtVS), nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Shutting the door behind her Buffy Summers couldn't help think just how different this was compared to last night when she came home from patrol.

She remembered feeling so hopelessly depressed and how she felt she would never again have anything to look forward to ever. Oh what a difference 24 little hours make. Well not quite 24 hours yet but getting there. The point was she was home at a reasonable hour, she didn't smell like she was fresh from a slaughterhouse and she staked pretty much the usual number of vampires on any given night. In fact the only difference was she found it easier than before because she was no longer going through the motions. She had something again, something to look forward to, something which she couldn't wait to get home for, but now she was finally home she didn't want to rush it. She had a lot of plans for tonight and she wanted to savour and enjoy them all. Besides, she could do with a drink.

So Buffy walked into her kitchen to make herself a strong cup of coffee, making sure to make as much noise as possible. Unlike the last time Buffy had walked through her house she wanted it to be known that she was there. With her coffee in hand she sat down to watch some TV, but it tried her patience. At least she now knew she wasn't missing anything while on patrol.

Eventually she turned off some boring programme and started making her way to the basement. She was careful to tread heavily on every creaky step, easily grabbing the attention of her little sister Dawn Summers who to Buffy's delight was still exactly where she left her, chained up and gagged, reading her textbooks like a good little girl.

Dawn looked up as her sister approached, watching as Buffy smiled at her, walked over and took a seat in front of her.

The two Summer sisters stared at each other for a short while before Buffy broke the silence.

"If I were you I would be studying Dawnie, you don't have much time left." the elder Summers sister said, as she sipped her coffee.

Dawn gulped softly and immediately went back to flicking through her textbooks, every so often looking up to see if her big sister was still watching, which of course she was.

Buffy slowly sipped her drink, watching as her little sister skim readed like crazy. When she had finally finished her drink Buffy placed her coffee cup down and stood up.

"Ok, time up Dawnie." Buffy said, picking up the textbooks, "You may remove your gag now."

The littlest Summers struggles to remove the gag but eventually it came off.

"Finally," Buffy said, "Let's begin shall we? Mmmmm... let me see... this one will do," the slayer opened one of the textbooks, flicked through it and opened it at a random page, "In 1969 Neil Armstrong landed on the moon, named the two other astronauts who were with him?"

"... Erm... erm..." Dawn said, her mind going completely blank.

"... Erm... what?" Buffy taunted her little sister with a hint of anger in her voice, "Answer the question Dawn."

"I... I... I..." Dawn stuttered, desperately trying to remember, but ultimately failing, "... I don't know."

"... You couldn't even answer the first question..." Buffy said, her voice filled with a silent rage, "... well... I guess someone won't be cumming for a while... a long while..." Dawn whimpered, "Let's continue shall we?"

***

"Pathetic," Buffy said, closing the textbook, "Absolutely pathetic, and very disappointing. You didn't even get half the questions right. You struggled to even get 3 out of 10. Were you even studying while I was gone, or did you just sit here daydreaming? Well, answer me!"

"No... no... no... I... I... I..." Dawn stuttered.

"You... you... you... you what?" Buffy mocked.

"I'm sorry." Dawn whimpered, lowering her head.

"Sorry isn't good enough Dawn." Buffy said, grabbing her little sister by her hair and forcing her to look into her eyes, "I will not have you failing out of school. It's embarrassing. I expect you to try harder in the future. I mean, you couldn't even get half the questions right, how pathetic is that? I'm so ashamed of you that I can barely look at you right now."

Dawn began to cry.

"Oh Dawnie, it's ok," Buffy said, stroking her sisters hair softly, "Once you've been properly disciplined you won't be such a disappointment anymore, because the idea of upsetting me like you have today will be unbearable, do you understand?"

Dawn nodded her head.

"Good girl, now, I think it's time I gave you a little more discipline." Buffy said, getting up and walking over to the wall where the other end of the chains attached to Dawn were, "You see Dawnie, it's kind of like training an animal. I give you a little negative reinforcement, a little discipline, when necessary, and eventually you become a good little girl again," Buffy explained as she pulled on Dawn's chains, pulling the brunette upwards, until her little sister's body was as tight as a bowstring again, "Now... let's see... how many spanks should I give you... you got a whopping 7 questions wrong... and I think given the circumstances I'm just going to have to give you 50 spanks for each wrong answer... so that's 350 spanks, which I will give you anywhere on your body I want, after all, I'm in charge and if you haven't learned that by now you better soon, or else."

"I... I... I know... I'm... I'm... I'm so sorry... I... I... I..." Dawn stuttered.

"Oh for God sakes shut up," Buffy said, pushing the gag back into Dawn's mouth and attaching the straps, "I am so sick of your whining. You should be grateful that I love you enough to do this for you. You do understand I'm doing you a favour right? Because if you continue on failing out of school you'll wind up flipping burgers or worse. So when I'm done disciplining you you better say thank you. You understand me Dawnie?"

Dawn nodded her head as fresh tears began to fall.

"Good." Buffy said, as she walked towards her brand new toy chest and picked up something that made Dawn squirm with fear, "This... is called a cat o' nine tails. I'm told it's a lot worse than a regular whip. Let's see if that's true shall we?" Buffy smiled as she walked over to her bound little sister and began to slide the whip all over Dawn's body, eventually coming to rest against her already sore ass, "Now... the guy in the store was very pacific... I'm to hit you like this..."

"Owww!"

"But never like this..."

"Owww!"

"Because you see this..."

"Owww!"

"Is using the main body of the whip while this..."

"Owww!"

"Is using the very tips of the whip which I'm told can be excruciatingly painful. What do you think Dawnie? Is this..."

"Owww!"

"Excruciatingly painful?"

Dawn tried to reply but all that came out was a garbled cry through her gag.

"You don't say... well since this is a punishment maybe I should only use the tale ends, I'm sure that would teach you a lesson about failing out of school." Buffy said menacingly as Dawn desperately shook her head, "You don't like that idea do you? Well I'll tell you what, this time I'm going to be nice and only 1 in 10 spanks will be from the tail end. But next time we find ourselves down here it will increase to 2 in 10 spanks, and then 3 in 10 spanks, and so on, so if I were you Dawn I'd get better at school real quick, or I'd imagine things are going to get very unpleasant for you, very quickly. Understand?"

Dawn whimpered and nodded her head.

"Good, now I've got your pretty little butt all warmed up let's begin shall we?" Buffy said cheerily, as she raised her whip, "And remember, 350 spanks, where ever I want on your pretty little body. Enjoy."

Dawn bit down on her gag and try to stifle the urge to scream as Buffy began to bring the cat o' nine tails down again and again on her already well spanked backside. Little Dawnie's rear had taken a lot of savage beatings lately but this was by far the worst. The tails dug into her flesh with every blow. It was bad enough when Buffy just used the sides of the whip but when she used the tips it was unbearable. It wasn't constantly either, Buffy would go a long time without giving her the tips and then suddenly Dawn would receive several tips strikes in succession. She didn't even know if Buffy was keeping count. It didn't matter though, Dawn was happy to receive her punishment because it meant she could earn the forgiveness of her big sister, and if she did that may be Buffy would give her a treat and finally allow her to cum.

Buffy was keeping count, but this spanking probably seemed longer than usual to Dawn because it hurt more and the slayer was happily taking her time with this spanking, running the harsh, stinging ends of the whip over Dawnie's swollen flesh, taking sadistic pleasure in watching her little sister's ass turn back to that dark swollen red colour which was becoming its norm. Buffy thought about delivering all the spanks to Dawnie's rear but ultimately decided against it and when she reached 50 spanks she slid the cat o' nine tails over her sisters skin, moving it from her ass all the way up and along to her tits.

"That was 50, only another 300 to go Dawnie."

The littlest Summers whimpered and then screamed as Buffy began to slowly, methodically beat her nicely blossoming bosom with the cat o' nine tails, the tails digging into her flesh with every strike. From the look in Buffy's eyes Dawn could clearly tell that her big sister was loving this and that made her so happy, because she was making Buffy happy. Buffy's happiness meant everything to Dawn and if she had to suffer for it then so be it.

The blonde vampire slayer enjoyed bringing her whip down upon the tender flesh of Dawn's tits time and time again for a number of reasons. One of them was obviously because she enjoyed watching those sweet little tits turn a pretty red, and another was the fact that she was giving Dawnie some much needed discipline, but mostly it was because her baby sister was being such a good girl and taking her punishment without any complaints. She was even trying to restrict how much she wriggled and writhed around in her chains as she received her discipline. Time to see how much that self-control would continue.

Once again Buffy slipped her whip over her sisters skin, the cat this time coming to rest upon Dawnie's only slightly protected little pussy. To remove any doubt in Dawn's mind about what was going to happen to her Buffy quickly slid the Venus Butterfly down, just enough to expose Dawn's cunt before her whip came to rest against it.

Dawn immediately started protesting, struggling as much as she could, staring into her sisters eyes, looking for a trace of pity, but finding none.

"Stop struggling Dawn, you're only making this worse on yourself." Buffy said, as she slid the whip over her sister's cunt.

The littlest Summers said something very muffled through her gag which Buffy couldn't quite hear but understood to be some kind of protest again.

"I said stop struggling!" Buffy yelled angrily, "If you don't stop struggling I'll double the count!"

Dawn sniffled and finally stopped struggling and just lay there hanging limply.

"That's better." Buffy said, as she continued to play with Dawn's cunt with her whip, causing her little sister to whimper with fear, "Oh stop crying you little baby, you brought this on yourself and you know it. Besides there is only 250 spanks more to go, and let's face it, you deserve every one of them."

Buffy raised her whip and waited for a long second while Dawn's mind raced as it tried to comprehend the pain she was about to feel before the slayer began to bring the whip down, quickly stepping around at the last minute so that the cat came crashing down upon Dawn's ass with a sickening smack. The sickening smacking sound began to echo throughout the room as Buffy began to viciously beat her sister's ass, using her full slayer strength to give Dawnie the discipline she deserved.

The littlest Summers thought that she had experienced the worst possible pain the last time Buffy used the cat o' nine tails on her but she was mistaken. This was much worse. Before Buffy had at least been slow and methodical about her blows, which had given Dawn time to recover after each one, but this time Buffy barely hesitated for a second between each spank, giving Dawn no time to recover whatsoever. The tail dug into her flesh like never before and it was even worse when Buffy used the tail ends, which was far more frequent than Dawn would have liked, but at least this hopefully would finally earn her sister's forgiveness.

Buffy wasn't in a very forgiving mood at the moment because she was using all her memories of everything Dawn had done wrong lately to motivate herself into beating her baby sister's behind with every ounce of strength she could muster, and being a slayer, that was a lot. She refused to show Dawn any sympathy or remorse, knowing that this is what her little sister needed and that she was really doing her a favour. Buffy had dropped out of school to take care of Dawn which was an acceptable excuse. Dropping out because you were just too distracted, or too lazy, to pass your classes was not an acceptable excuse, and Buffy would not have it.  Dawn was going to graduate school even if she had to viciously beat her like this every day for the rest of the school year.

After she had counted out another whopping 200 spanks on Dawnie's poor beated bottom Buffy slid the whip round until it was resting on Dawn's exposed cunt again.

Dawn whimpered softly but did not move. She didn't have the strength to move.

Buffy lent in close and whispered in her little sister's ear, "I really hate to do this Dawnie, but you leave me no choice. Just remember, you brought this on yourself."

And with that Buffy stood back, raised the whip slowly and began to bring it down upon the vulnerable flesh of her little sister's pussy. It was not as hard as the ass beating but not as gentle as the tit smacking. At least Buffy gave Dawn plenty of time to recover between each strike. She continued to use the tail end every so often though, which Dawn had thought was painful on her butt and boobs, but was agonising on her cunt. Dawn was in so much pain she could barely comprehend it. Her only saving grace was knowing that it was almost over.

Buffy took her time with the spanking, realising Dawnie was in a fragile emotional state and not wanting to break her completely, but at the same time wanting her to know she wasn't playing around. This was serious. Dawn was going to learn who was in charge around here, and if that had to be done the hard way then so be it. And from the way Dawn was whimpering and crying and from the way her little sister's cunt was becoming puffy looking and sore Buffy could tell that Dawn wasn't much liking the hard way.

Once the whipping was finally over Buffy stood there admiring her handiwork, listening to Dawn's pitiful cries, before she put her whip back in her toy box, re-attached the Venus Butterfly and removed Dawn's gag.

"Now, what do you say?" Buffy asked once the gag was removed.

"Th... th... thank y... y... you." Dawn wept before breaking down and crying hysterically. In seconds her bounds were removed and she was in her big sister's arms.

Buffy gently rocked Dawn back and forth, cooing in her ear as her baby sister wept. Eventually as Dawn began to run out of tiers Buffy began to run her hands over her little sister's body, innocently enough at first but that quickly changed. Soon the slayer was shamelessly groping her baby sister's beaten butt, boobs, and eventually her swollen little cunt.

The terrible pain was quickly replaced by wonderful pleasure and Dawn was soon thrusting herself against her sister's touch, praying that Buffy would slide a finger into her wet and needy hole.

"I bet you'd like to cum now wouldn't you Dawnie?" Buffy said as she continued to grope at her little prize.

Dawn nodded meekly.

"Then what should you do?" Buffy asked.

"Ea...ea... earn it." Dawn whimpered.

"That's right Dawn, good girl, you should earn it." Buffy said, smiling happily, "Now, I'm not sure you've been good enough to have the privilege of eating my pussy again, but that's ok, I've got another place you can put that soft tongue of yours..."

Lifting Dawn up Buffy placed her little sister on the floor before removing her pants and panties, turning around so that she could lean against the wall with one hand and reach behind her with the other. Dawn was surprised to see a butt plug very similar to the one stuffed up her own backside buried inside her sister's butt hole. It didn't remain there for long as Buffy pulled it out, placed it down on the bench she had been sitting on, and reached back again to spread her ass cheeks.

"Spike was pretty rough with my ass hole tonight. It was hurting all through my patrol. I think what it needs is a nice soft tongue to make it feel all better... get my drift Dawnie?"

Dawn couldn't believe her ears. Buffy had been sleeping with Spike! She always knew there was sexual tension between her sister and the blonde vampire but she never thought Buffy would actually give into her desires and sleep with him. Then again that was rather a moot point considering the circumstances, but still this was her sister, goodie two shoes Buffy Summers, having sex with a vampire... again... god what was it with her sister and vampires?

And what exactly did Buffy mean when she said Spike had been pretty rough with her ass hole tonight? Had her big sister been having anal sex with a vampire? God that was so... hot.

Buffy made a coughing noise which quickly got Dawn's attention. She hadn't decided yet whether she liked the idea of licking someone's ass hole or not but she had been asked to do something by Buffy and if her big sister wanted her to do it then she would.

A little hesitantly Dawn gently leaned forward until she was face to face with her big sister's ass hole, closed her eyes, stuck out her tongue, and leant forward again.

Buffy was becoming impatient. She was about to say something else when she felt something soft against her ass hole. The blonde slayer smiled to herself as her little sister's tongue began to gently lap at her butt hole, gently caressing the soft flesh which had been so well fucked not that long ago.

For a while Buffy was content to have her little sister lapping gently at her ass hole, but ultimately she wanted more. She wanted her sister's tongue inside her butt so that little Dawnie could taste the cum that was left there by Spike. After all that was the whole point of going to see him, so he could dump a load of cum inside her so she could feed it to Dawn. Of course it had meant to be her pussy, but this was just as good, if not better. However Dawn wasn't picking up the pace as Buffy would have liked so Buffy decided to give her little sister some encouragement to licking her ass.

"Come on Dawnie, you can do better than that. I want to feel that soft tongue of yours inside my ass hole right now or I swear to God I'm going to give you another spanking which will make the last spanking seem like a picnic."

Trembling with fear at the idea of being spanked again, Dawn closed her lips around Buffy's ass hole and put as much pressure on her sister's backdoor as she possibly could until finally that tight ring expanded enough for her tongue to slide through it and into the slayer's shit hole.

"Ooooo, good girl Dawnie," Buffy moaned in encouragement, as her fingers slid from her butt cheek to her pussy and began to rub her wet love hole, "Just like that... that's it... push that sweet little tongue of yours inside my ass hole..."

The littlest Summers did as she was told and shoved her tongue as deep into her sister's butt hole as possible. As she did so she encountered a strange liquid which was buried within Buffy's bowels. She panicked for a moment and began to remove her tongue which quickly got Buffy's attention.

"Don't you dare take that tongue out of my ass until I tell you to Dawn!" Buffy practically screamed, which soon got her little sister's tongue back inside her shit hole, "That's better. If you're wondering what that liquid is its Spike's cum. He made quite the mess back there, and your going to clean it up for me."

And with that Buffy relaxed her anal muscles to allow her dead lover's cum to slowly slide from her ass hole and into her little sister's mouth. Much to her delight instead of being repulsed little Dawnie obediently swallowed and went about cleaning even the deepest part of her rectum with her soft tongue. God, what a rush.

Overwhelmed by the feeling of power she now had over her little sister Buffy frantically increased the pace of her pussy rubbing as Dawn continued to clean her ass hole with her now very eager tongue.

"Oh god Dawn, your tongue feels so good in my ass. I'm definitely going to have to make you do this more often. Would you like that Dawn? Would you like me to turn you into my little butt cleaner? Maybe I should throw all the toilet paper out and start using your tongue instead. Bet you'd like that wouldn't you Dawnie, wouldn't you?"

With her tongue up her big sister's ass hole Dawn was in no position to answer, but the truth was she would do anything for Buffy and Buffy could do anything to her. She loved Buffy so much to the point where she actually began to consider it an honour being given the privilege to clean her sister's ass, and secretly hoped that Buffy would use her in any way the slayer saw fit.

"Oh Dawnie... I'm going to cum... I'm going to cum so hard... but don't you dare remove that tongue of yours... I want to cum with your sweet little tongue up my ass hole... cleaning the place I shit from... oh god... so good... oh my god I'm going to..." Buffy's last words ended in a long cry as she fingered herself to climax, her little sister's tongue never leaving her ass hole.

Fresh tears fell down Dawn's face as she was once again denied her big sister's cum. She wanted so badly to clamp her mouth around Buffy's cunt and drink big sis's creamy cum, but Buffy had given her an order and she had to obey it.

Buffy lent against the wall panting, regaining her strength as her little sister's tongue continued to move through her shit pipe.

Eventually the blonde vampire slayer said, "Ok Dawnie, that's enough, you may remove your tongue now."

Dawn did as she was told and waited patiently on her knees for her next instructions.

"Mmmmm... you've got quite a nice little tongue there Dawnie... for a disgusting little butt licker." Buffy said, kneeling down so she was face to face with Dawn, "That's what you are, aren't you sis? Your a disgusting little butt licker." Buffy said as she grabbed the plug that had recently been inside her own ass hole and pushed it into her little sister's mouth.

Understanding what was expected of her Dawn licked and sucked the plug clean, hoping this would somehow lead to her big sister letting her get off.

"Well Dawnie, I asked you a question, aren't you going to answer it?" Buffy asked her little sister, who replied but it came out garbled through the gag so the blonde pulled the now clean plug out and said, "Naughty, naughty, Dawnie, looks like I'm going to have to spank you for speaking with your mouth full, later, but for now, what are you?"

"A... a... a disgusting little butt licker." Dawn replied obediently.

"Good, at least you understand what you are." Buffy said smiling, "Now, speaking of butts, turn around and show me that pretty little butt of yours."

Dawn did as she was told but it didn't quite satisfy Buffy.

"Lay down so your head is resting on the ground, reach back, and spread both your butt cheeks with your hands." the slayer instructed her little sister, who much to her delight obeyed instantly.

Buffy enjoyed just kneeling there staring at her baby sister's vulnerable little holes for a few seconds before reaching out and removing the 2 inch butt plug that had been buried in Dawnie's little butt hole and replacing it with a slightly larger 3 inch plug which had so recently been inside her own ass hole. Dawn let out a little gasp of shock and then of pain as her big sister did this, but it wasn't so bad. There was still quite a bit of KY jelly up her butt, and the plug had at least been lubricated with her spit.

Once the plug was firmly embedded inside her little sister's rectum Buffy stood up and smiled.

"That was fun... now... let's go make dinner. I don't know about you but I'm starving." Buffy said, making her way towards the stairs when she heard her sister let out a little whimper. Turning around she said, "What?"

"Please." came Dawn's pitiful cry.

"Please what Dawnie, I don't have all night?" Buffy said impatiently.

"Can I cum?" Dawn begged.

Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, "Ok Dawn, I'll make you a deal, the only way you can cum is by humping my right leg like the little dog you are. You have 2 minutes, and unlike this morning I promise you I will not take pity on you and let you cum even if you fail. I'm tired of having to accept failure from you Dawnie, from now on you will only be awarded for success. Now, come and get it little doggy."

Dawn hesitated, but only for a moment. She didn't care how she just needed to cum. So she bounded towards Buffy on her hands and knees like a good little doggy, but at the last second the slayer moved and began to run around the basement laughing as her desperate to cum sister chased after her. But it was no use. Buffy was too quick. Dawn wouldn't catch her unless Buffy wanted to be caught.

"Come on Dawnie, hurry up and catch me, you've got less than a minute now." Buffy laughed as she ran rings around her little sister.

Dawn whimpered, and tried harder, her hands and knees scraping badly against the floor as she desperately tried to keep up but failed miserably.

Finally taking pity on her sister Buffy said, "I'll tell you what Dawn, bark like a little doggy for me and I'll let you catch me."

"Woof woof." Dawn yelped and whined desperately, "Woof woof."

"Good doggy." Buffy said, stopping in her tracks, allowing her little sister to leap onto her leg and begin to desperately hump her needy pussy onto it, "Oh my God, this is so gross. I can't believe you're willing to debase yourself like this Dawnie. Do you have no self respect? No sense of shame? Obviously you're in more desperate need of discipline than I thought. I'm obviously going to have to find a way to be even tougher on you. But I bet you don't care about that right now do you Dawnie? No, you just want to cum. Well you better hurry up, because you've got less than 10 seconds..."

Dawn whimpered again and frantically redoubled her efforts, but it was no use, she needed more time.

"Please... I..."

"5."

"Need."

"4."

"More."

"3."

"Time."

"2."

"to."

"1."

"Cum."

"0."

Dawn let out a heartbreaking cry as Buffy pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Dawnie, but you failed me, again, and that means no cumming for you. Now, let's go and make dinner. I'm starving." Buffy said, as she walked over to the stairs, "Oh, and don't you dare stand until I tell you too."

Dawn wept at the frustration of not being able to cum but did as she was told and crawled after her big sister, up the stairs and towards the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BtVS), nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Buffy walked into her kitchen followed closely by her little sister Dawn, who was still crawling on her hands and knees as she had been instructed.

Patting the surface of the round table which was in the middle of their kitchen Buffy smiled and said, "Up you get Dawnie. Park that cute little butt of yours up here."

Obeying without question Dawn crawled over to the table before slowly standing and lifting her sore, beaten body upwards and sliding herself up onto the table. She let out a little gasp as her bare butt touch the surface of the table for two reasons. Firstly because she had just placed all her weight on the area of her body which had received the most punishment lately, and secondly because her weight combined with the flat surface of the table caused the plug stuffed up her rear to slide even deeper into her ass hole.

"Now, let's see what we've got to eat around here." Buffy said, completely ignoring her little sister and walking over to her fridge where she began rummaging for food.

Pulling out a collection of vegetables Buffy grabbed a chopping board, a bowl and a sharp knife before placing all the items down on the counter next to Dawn.

"You know Dawnie, I also went food shopping today. I had to after I took a look in the fridge. I mean, I know things have been a little tight around here lately but do you know I couldn't find a single piece of fruit or vegetable? A growing girl like you needs at least five a day to stay healthy. And what's your regular diet been lately? Chocolate and fast food meals? Well that's just unacceptable. From now on your on a diet. Nothing but healthy food for you from now on. But..." Buffy said, opening a bag of peas and taking one out, "I understand how the healthiest things for us don't always taste that great... so I'm going to give your food a little flavouring."

Dawn gasped as Buffy slid a pea around her pussy lips, coating it in her juices.

"Some sweet, sweet flavouring." Buffy chuckled as she placed the juice covered pea into the bowl and got another one out of the bag to repeat this process.

Buffy slid half a dozen peas around the outside of Dawn's pussy lips before she began to slide the peas inside her, just a little at first, sliding in deeper each time, using the small fruit to fuck her little sister.

Dawn moaned in pleasure. She was surprised to find that she was actually getting turned on by this. She didn't know whether it was because she was just so horny that anything would turn her on at this point or whether the fact that this was basically her big sister, who she loved and adored, using her as her own personal little plaything, but for whatever reason the littlest Summers found she just couldn't get enough of this. Soon she was thrusting herself to meet her sister's motions, much to Buffy's amusement.

The slayer chuckled wickedly as she gently screwed her little sister, making sure just to tease her and not to give her the release she so desperately craved. It was a very tempting thought though. It would probably be an incredible rush for Buffy to make her baby sister cum from just a pea, plus she could torment her about it for ages, however Buffy had some very pacific plans for Dawn tonight. And besides, she would have plenty of time to make Dawn cum from all sorts of things, and it was probably about time she stepped things up a notch anyway.

Pushing the pea inside Dawn's pussy Buffy said, "That was fun, now let's see how many of these we can flavour at once."

Dawn whimpered as her big sister began sliding those tiny green balls into her, one after the other, slowly filling her up until she thought she would burst. It was such a strange sensation for her to have all those tiny little things inside her. She was afraid to move in case something happened, like the peas becoming squashed and/or disappearing inside her forever.

Buffy enjoyed watching her little sister squirm as she filled her cunt with the peas, making sure not to add too many in fear of breaking Dawn's hymen. Her sister would lose her cherry soon enough, but when it happened it would be symbolic of Dawn's complete and utter submission to Buffy, and until then the slayer had to be very careful of her baby sister's sweet little pussy.

"Wow Dawnie, that's a lot of peas," Buffy said, once she was sure she could absolutely get no more peas into Dawn, "I had no idea you were such a little slut! Let's see what else we can fit in your little slut pussy shall we?"

The littlest Summers let out another whimper as her big sister began to slowly remove them one by one, making absolutely sure that she got them all and put them into the bowl. Buffy then opened a bag of lettuce, tearing a piece off, and beginning to slide it over Dawn's little pussy just as she had done before with the peas.

Dawn found there was an incredible difference between the peas and the lettuce. The lettuce was softer than the peas, and it touched more of her pussy at once. Regardless she still found herself being turned on by it, especially when her big sister tried to slide the lettuce into her.

It was tricky but Buffy was just about able to do it, and it was well worth it. Sliding things into Dawn's little pussy was quickly becoming one of Buffy's favourite pastimes and she couldn't wait to start really stretching her sister open.

The slayer repeated this with several other pieces of lettuce before moving onto one of the other bags. Opening up a bag filled with carrots Buffy took one out and began to rub it all over Dawn's pussy. After a while she began using just the tip until finally she began to slide the whole thing inside her, gently as possible until the vegetable touched Dawn's little hymen. Being careful not to break it Buffy began to slowly slide the carrot in and out of her little sister, fucking her with it, driving her crazy with desire.

Dawn moaned and thrust herself forwards, trying to impale herself on the carrot but Buffy was having none of it. Every time Dawn would thrust forwards Buffy would move backwards and no matter what Dawn did she was no match for the slayer's instincts and timing.

As Dawn continued to moan and whimper Buffy leaned in to whisper in her little sister's ear, "You like that don't you Dawnie? You like having something inside you... fucking you... taking you... you do don't you? Yes... I can tell... I can tell from the way your pussy is dripping... I bet you'd like me to push it deeper wouldn't you? You'd like me to slide this all the way into you and take your little cherry wouldn't you? Come on Dawnie, tell me what you want, tell me that you want your big sister to take your cherry with a carrot!"

Dawn whimpered and nodded her head furiously. There was no one on earth she'd rather take her virginity than her big sister and in that moment she wanted Buffy to take her more than anything else in the world.

But this did not satisfy Buffy.

"Say it Dawnie," Buffy whispered huskily, "Tell me what you want."

"I... I... I... want you to fuck me." Dawn whimpered.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes."

"You want me to take your cherry?"

"Yes."

"You want me to take your cherry with this carrot?"

"Yes."

"So what your saying is you're willing to lose your virginity to a carrot?"

"Yes...  I mean no... I mean..."

"God," Buffy said, immediately removing the carrot and beginning to chop it up, "Your such a little slut."

Dawn whimpered in shame and frustration as she watched the thing which had brought her so much pleasure being chopped up and thrown into the bowl.

Once that was done Buffy grabbed another carrot and repeated the process exactly.

After she had done this with a couple of carrots she turned to Dawn and said, "I think that's enough of that. Now, for my dinner."

Walking over to the telephone Buffy dialled a number and waited.

"Hello... yes... one pizza with everything... 1630 Revello Drive... great..." putting the phone down Buffy looked at Dawn, "What? I barely ever treat myself. And besides, you don't deserve pizza. I've been spending the day trying to help you and slaying vampires. What have you done? Continue to fail out of school? Day dreamed in class when you should begin studying? Day dreaming in the basement when you should have been studying? You'll get pizza when you actually earn it. But don't worry Dawnie, because that's going to be real soon, I promise." Buffy said with a smile, as she picked up the bowl of vegetables and walked towards the door, "Now, jump off the table and follow me. And remember, no standing until I tell you otherwise!"

Dawn obediently followed Buffy into the dining room where her big sister placed the bowl down on the table. Buffy immediately left which confused Dawn.

She had no idea what to do next. Should she wait for Buffy? Should she start eating? Should she sit on the chair. Should she sit on the table? Or should she remained kneeling on the floor?

Ultimately Dawn's rumbling stomach made her decision for her.

Crawling over to the table Dawn lifted herself up on her knees and began eating the food, grabbing a piece of carrot and popping it in her mouth. She only was able to eat a few pieces before Buffy returned, carrying a glass of milk.

"Dawn! What do you think you're doing?" Buffy's words immediately made Dawn stop in her tracks, "That's your dessert. No eating your dessert before your main meal. That's another 50 spanks for you later, for now just get under the table for your main meal."

Dawn was a little confused by this statement but did as she was told. She saw no food underneath the table but her sister's words soon became clear when she heard the sound of a zipper being undone. Soon afterwards Buffy's legs slid under the table as the slayer sat down in the nearest available chair. Sliding her pants and panties the rest of the way down her legs Buffy quickly removed her shoes, socks and of course the pants and panties before spreading her legs invitingly.

Understanding what was expected of her Dawn crawled forward until her head was just inches away from a paradise which she had been dreaming about all day. Dawn had masturbated herself to climax at the thought of what Buffy's pussy would taste like for years and now she finally knew exactly what her sister tasted like the younger Summers girl was impatient to slide her tongue back into that sweet heaven.

Apparently not as impatient as Buffy though.

The slayer grabbed the back of her little sister's head and shoved her face first into her pussy, letting out a long moan as Dawnie's eager little tongue started to go to work.

"Mmmmm, that's it Dawnie, eat that meal." Buffy groaned, as she pushed her little sister's face deeper into her cunt, "You liked this meal don't you Dawnie? Well don't worry, because for your new diet you're going to be eating a lot of this. Hell, I'm going to have you practically living off this. It's going to be this, fruit and vegetables for you from now on. But mostly this. So you better get used to it."

Dawn was more than happy to get used to this. This was great. This was tasty. If this was her new diet then she welcomed it. In fact she hoped Buffy would forget all about the fruit and vegetables and just start feeding her her delicious pussy for every meal of the day. Oh how wonderful would that be. Her big sister's pussy for breakfast, followed by her big sister's pussy for lunch, and finally her big sister's pussy for dinner, with as much snacking on her big sister's pussy as possible between meals.

Buffy relaxed in her chair as her little sister went to town on her pussy. Her little Dawnie was becoming quite the little rug muncher and Buffy was definitely receiving the benefits of that. Becoming aware of what a little cunt craver Dawn was during the first few times together Buffy had deliberately denied her little sister the pleasure of eating her pussy so that she would be extra cunt hungry for the next time she was allowed in between her legs and her plan had paid off. Dawn was eating her pussy like her life depended on it, slamming her tongue through her wet hole at lightning speed, never missing a single one of her sensitive spots, all the while sucking the juice out of her pussy like a vacuum cleaner.

It wasn't long before the slayer found herself on the verge of orgasm. Gripping a tighter hold of Dawn's hair Buffy shoved her little sister's face as deep into her pussy as it would go as the climax washed over her. Buffy let out a long satisfied moan as her juices poured from her pussy and down her little sister's throat.

There was just too much for Dawn to swallow and a lot of her big sister's precious liquid ended up covering her face but the littlest Summers did her best.

Once Buffy's orgasm was over Dawn cleaned her big sister's pussy thoroughly before moving to get out from under the table but a strong tug on her hair told her otherwise. Buffy was apparently not satisfied yet and Dawn certainly had no intention of leaving her big sister unsatisfied.

Buffy sighed contently as Dawn buried her face back into her snatch willingly and continued her oral worship. Just as she was relaxing back into her chair for another nice long tongue fucking Buffy heard the sound of the front door opening. She was just about to get up and prepare herself for a fight when she heard a familiar voice.

"Buffy? Dawnie? Is anyone here?"

Willow, great timing Buffy thought as her best friend popped her head round the door and spotted the slayer.

"Hey Buffy, how are you?" Willow said as she approached her long time friend.

Buffy froze and desperately thought for a moment. She was sitting at the far end of the table, she still had her top on and her bottom half was not visible to Willow from where she was sitting. As long as the redhead didn't get too close it was unlikely that she would notice. Now as long as she could keep Dawn quiet underneath the table they might just get away with this.

As Willow approached Buffy quickly motioned to the chair at the opposite side of the table and said, "Hey Will, I'm fine, would you like a seat?"

"That would be great," Willow said, as she sat down on the seat indicated for her, "I came here to talk."

"Really, isn't it a bit late... or early as the case maybe." Buffy said looking over at the clock.

"I was kind of hoping to catch you before you went out on patrol," Willow said smiling, "And it looks like I have so yay me."

"Actually I have already been on patrol." Buffy said without thinking before quickly covering her tracks, "I mean it's been pretty dead lately... in the sense that there isn't much evil activity nowadays. Not even in a calm before the storm way either, just dull, monotonous calm. I'm actually beginning to wish some big bad would make its move so I would have something to do around here. But no. It's getting to the point where I'm lucky if I stake a handful of vamps in a whole nights patrol... not worry though... I'll probably head out again a little later... and Spike said he'd take a look around... anyway, you came here to talk?"

"Yes... but... not about anything in particular..." Willow said, as she began to babble, "It's just that... well... you and I used to be so close... you know... and well... I was thinking... it's been awhile since we talked... in a like one-on-one kind of a way... so maybe..."

"I'd love too." Buffy said interrupting, a smile crossing her face as she did so.

She had been so busy lately she had dearly missed Willow, and in the short time she had spent with her old friend the past few weeks, and months even, the redhead hadn't seemed like herself. The changes were mostly small, mostly subtle, but they were there and Buffy didn't know what to make of them. But this, this was good old geeky Willow at her best/worst and Buffy had really missed it.

"Great..." Willow said.

There was a pause as both girls thought of where to begin.

Noticing the vegetable filled bowl Willow asked, "What's that?"

"This," Buffy said, suddenly realising that the bowl of pussy flavoured vegetables was still on the table, "Oh this is my dinner. You know me Will, health freak and all."

"Oh, ok, would you mind if I have some? I kind of haven't eaten yet either." Willow said smiling.

Buffy bit her lip and thought for a moment about this, "... Sure... why not..."

After receiving permission from her friend Willow reached across and grabbed the bowl, pulling it towards her and taking out a piece of carrot before popping it into her mouth. Buffy watched her friend closely as the redhead frowned while she was chewing.

"Mmm." Willow muttered after she swallowed the chewed up carrot.

"Something wrong Will?" Buffy asked.

"No... it's just... I don't know... it tastes kind of familiar."

"Well that was a carrot Will, correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure those are pretty common."

"I know... it's just... I got the carroty taste, but I got something else as well."

"Well I did use a little flavouring... you like?"

"... Yes actually, it's very nice. What's the flavouring called?"

My little sister's pussy, Buffy thought to herself, "Oh it's got some exotic name, I can't really pronounce it."

"Oh, ok." Willow shrugged and continued eating, "Where's Dawn?"

"Oh, she's a little busy right now," Buffy said, pushing on the back of her little sister's head to encourage her to continue her pussy eating duties, "But maybe you can talk to her later."

"I guess."

"And besides, who did you come to see, me or my sister?"

"You, I guess I just wondered if she'd like some of this."

"Oh, don't worry Willow, Dawnie has plenty to eat." Buffy said, a huge smile crossing her face for a second before she began to talk to her friend like it was old times.

Willow wasn't sure what to make of the smile, or what to make of the way Buffy was acting but shrugged it off as soon as Buffy began talking. She had missed her so much and it was great to be talking to her old friend, passing food between them back and forth, as they chatted like old times. The redhead loved being able to catch up with her old friend again, but she couldn't help think there was something weird about this flavouring. It tasted so... familiar... it almost tasted like... but that was impossible... wasn't it?

Buffy was also loving the chance to catch up with her best friend, but she also couldn't help staring at her intently as the redhead happily munched away at those vegetables, all of which were flavoured in her little sister's juices. She found it amazing that Willow didn't seem to recognise the flavour. She had tasted herself out of curiosity and knew for a fact that her flavour was slightly different to Dawn's but there was a definite resemblance, so it was surprising to her that Willow, a confirmed lesbian, hadn't recognised the taste.

Underneath the table Dawn blushed furiously as her big sister and her big sister's best friend passed the vegetables that had been flavoured in her pussy juice between themselves as if it was nothing. She remembered listening in to Buffy and Willow's conversations before, finding herself a little jealous of Buffy for having such a great friend, and a little jealous of Willow for having so much of her big sister's attention. Of coarse Dawn doubted that a lack of her big sister's attention was going to be a problem for her from now on but that wasn't the point. The point was that this memory of how things used to be only fuelled the littlest Summers desire and she found herself greedily lapping at Buffy's pussy with renewed vigour, giving her big sister as much pleasure as possible without alerting Willow to what was really going on here.

The two long-time friends talked for what felt like hours, passing the specially flavoured bowl of vegetables back and forth between them as one of them received head under the table without the other knowing. Eventually they were interrupted by the sound of a doorbell.

"Mmm, wonder who that could be." Willow said, turning her head in the direction of the front door.

"Oh I ordered pizza," Buffy said, realising she needed to think of a way to get the pizza without getting up, "Erm... Will... would you mind lending me a little money? I mean money has been a little tight lately, and even though I could totally pay the guy, I..."

"Hey, don't worry about it, a friend in need and all that," Willow said, getting up and walking towards the door. The redhead paid the delivery guy and brought the pizza to the main room, "So the vegetables was just a starter then?"

"Yes..." Buffy said, thinking fast, "I kind of prepared my vegetable meal, took one look at it and thought 'to hell with it', you know?"

"Don't worry, I know." Willow said smiling, "Sometimes you just need to treat yourself."

Buffy chuckled and said something without thinking again, "Exactly, just don't tell Dawn, ok?"

"Speaking of Dawn do you think we should call her? I mean, pizza, who doesn't love pizza?"

"Oh, I think Dawnie is still a little busy at the moment," Buffy said, once again pushing her little sister's head deeper into her pussy, "And she ate before. But don't worry, if she gets hungry later I'm sure I'll be able to find something for her to eat."

"If you say so," Willow said shrugging, as she opened the pizza box and had a look inside, "Wow, looks like this has just about everything on it... I thought you said..."

"What can I say, I treated myself."

The girls giggled and continue to talk for what felt like hours.

Buffy had great self-control and had been able to prevent herself from cumming before the pizza arrived but now the urge was just far too great. Her little sister's mouth and tongue felt just too good on her pussy and she finally came, masking her enjoyment by groaning softly as she ate the pizza.

Willow thought her best friend was acting a little weird. The pizza was good, but it wasn't as good as Buffy obviously thought it was. If she didn't know any better Willow would think Buffy was getting some kind of sexual pleasure out of this. Oh well, it didn't really distract her from having a great time with her friend so she didn't mind that much.

The two best friends continued talking, and talking, and talking until their jaws ached, but not as much as Dawn's. The littlest Summers ate her sister to climax, after climax, after climax, and her only reward was a few pats on the head followed by a light tugging which was Buffy's way of letting Dawn know she wasn't done yet. Dawn considered sliding a hand down her body to dabble her little slit, but decided against it. She knew she would be no doubt punished if she was to cum before her sister told her she could, and Dawn desperately wanted this new side of their relationship to work, and for that to happen she needed to obey Buffy completely, something which Dawn had no problem doing.

After a long while Willow finally got up and said, "I got to go."

"Oh, are you sure, I mean it's totally cool if you want to stay a bit longer." Buffy said, secretly hoping that Willow would in fact leave. Not that she didn't want to talk to her old friend, it was just that she had some plans for Dawnie tonight. A little... sisterly bonding.

"Sorry, but I have class tomorrow and I really should be going. I didn't mean to stay this late... it's just..."

"I know," Buffy said smiling, "You should drop round more often. We have a lot to talk about."

"Well how about tomorrow? I mean it's Friday so we should both be free right?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Great," Willow said heading for the door, "And maybe I can say hi to Dawnie then. I really want to try and make things right with her too."

"Oh I'm sure we'll find a way for you to make it up to her." Buffy said, who's wicked smile went undetected by the witch.

"I hope so. Goodbye Buffy." Willow said, before yelling upstairs, "Goodbye Dawn."

There was a muffled sound beneath the table but Willow didn't hear it as she left, closing the door behind her.

As soon as she heard the door close Dawn tried to get out but was stopped by another tug of her hair.

"Just one more Dawnie, and then you can come out, I promise."

Dawn nodded her head gently in acceptance before she buried her tongue back inside her big sister's pussy, shoving it as deep into her as it would go. She felt incredible pressure at the back of her head as Buffy practically tried to smother her with her pussy, but Dawn welcomed it. After all she could think of no better way to leave this world than with her face buried in the sweet paradise which lay between her big sister's legs.

Once again the littlest Summers devoted herself completely to her big sister's pleasure, her tongue working in overdrive to bring the slayer off. Dawn's tongue slam through Buffy's inner walls, caressing the soft flesh she found there as her eager mouth tried to suck her sister's pussy dry.

Buffy had lost count of how many times she had cum in Dawn's sweet little mouth since she had placed her little sister under the table, and although her pussy was sore from the constant tongue lashing it had received Buffy was determined to have her little sister's mouth squeeze another orgasm out of her before she took Dawn upstairs. And oh, how Buffy was looking forward to taking Dawn upstairs. So many nasty little things to do to her baby sister, so little time.

The blonde vampire slayer held back as long as she could, enjoying the sensation of her sister's mouth caressing her cunt but ultimately her own horniness became just too much and she came, filling her little sister's mouth once again with her cum. As before Dawn happily gulped and slurped down as much of the yummy treat as possible, the only difference being she didn't have to worry about being noisy this time when it came to sucking the last remnants of cum out of Buffy's pussy.

Once her orgasm was over Buffy finally pushed Dawn away and then stood up, quickly grabbing her shoes, pants and panties and dressing herself before running to the door. She looked through the keyhole to see if she could spot Willow anywhere but the redhead was nowhere to be seen. Smiling wickedly Buffy locked the door and walked back in to the dining room. She didn't want to be disturbed again tonight.

Buffy grabbed a stool and said, "Ok Dawnie, she's gone, you can come out now."

Dawn slowly crawled out from underneath the table, her face drenched in her sister's juices.

Placing the stool down in front of the table Buffy petted it and said, "Sit."

The littlest Summers obeyed without question and Buffy placed the remaining food in front of her little sister.

"Ok Dawnie, its past your bedtime so you'd better hurry up and eat your dessert so I can tuck you in." Buffy said as she pulled up a chair behind her little sister so that she was pressing herself into Dawn's back, "And remember to use your knife and fork like a good girl, because I don't think I have to tell you what happens to naughty little girls who eat with their fingers."

Dawn gasped and then moaned as her big sister's hands began to shamelessly roam all over her body, her lips kissing the back and sides of her neck tenderly. The brunette felt herself melt into her sister's arms, becoming completely relaxed and at peace as she began to eat her meal. There wasn't much food left on the plate, just a few crusts and some left over vegetables however Dawn eagerly wolfed it down, partly because she was so hungry, and partly because she was desperate for her big sister to 'tuck her in'.

Once Dawn was finished eating Buffy stood up and walk towards the stairs, "Ok Dawnie, time for bed. And remember, no standing until I give you permission."

Dawn understood, slipped off the chair and fell to her knees before meekly crawling after her sister, up the stairs and into her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BtVS), nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Buffy waited until her little sister had crawled into her bedroom before closing and locking her door. She had many plans for tonight and she didn't want to be disturbed. And there was no way little Dawnie was leaving this room until Buffy was finished with her.

Walking over to her bed Buffy grabbed a bottle of lotion from her bedside table before she sat down on her bed and smiled at her little sister and patted her knee.

Obediently Dawn crawled over to her big sister, expecting to have to drape herself over her knee for a bare bottom spanking only to be grabbed and pulled into the strong arms of the slayer.

The littlest Summers gasped, her bottom still extremely sore from its earlier spankings and the butt plug that was still firmly lodged in her ass causing her extreme discomfort as her bare butt pressed against her sister's thighs. Dawn's gasp was quickly followed by another as the slayer's hands began to slide over her body, causing her to whimper with need, but ultimately she melted into her big sister's strong arms, surrendering her body to Buffy again.

Pausing from her Dawnie groping just for a moment Buffy grabbed the bottle of lotion and puts some on her hands before returning those greedy hands to the soft flesh of her baby sister.

Dawn began to coo softly as those soft hands gently massaged her sore body, allowing herself to become completely limp in Buffy's arms, trying to tell her big sister that she could do anything she wanted to her.

Buffy's left hand supported Dawn's back as her right began to shamelessly explore her little sister's body, paying extra attention to her sore boobs and butt. As she did this Buffy licked, sucked, and ever so lightly bit at Dawn's vulnerable little neck, taking great pleasure in squeezing little whimpers of pleasure out of her sister's mouth as she played with her.

Inevitably Buffy's hand slide to her little sister's pussy and began to play with the little lips she found there. Dawn continued to whimper and Buffy continued to play with her for a long time until the slayer decided it was time to move on.

"I bet you'd like to cum now wouldn't you Dawnie?" Buffy whispered huskily in between kissing her little sister's neck.

Dawn whimpered her approval, nodding her head slowly but knowing in her heart of hearts it would all be in vain and she was right.

"Well that's too bad, because it's time for your second daily bare bottom spanking," Buffy said, as she continued to play with her little sister's body, "And as we both know, you've been a very, very bad girl today haven't you Dawnie?"

"I'm sorry." Dawn sniffled.

"I've already told you Dawnie, sorry isn't good enough. Your behaviour lately has been embarrassing which is exactly why things need to change around here. But we'll talk about that in a minute. For now, how many spanks do you think I should give you?"

"I... I... I don't know." Dawn stuttered.

"Wrong answer." Buffy growled, smacking Dawn's behind roughly, "The correct answer is as many as I think you need, and I think you need quite a few for being such a disobedient little girl today Dawnie. I should probably lock you in the basement tonight to properly punish you, but luckily for you I'm in a forgiving mood and will settle for... let's see now... 50 spanks for answering wrong... another 50 spanks for trying to eat your desert before your main meal... another 50 spanks for almost getting us caught by Willow... and another 50 spanks for losing that pretty little toy I gave your pussy today. That's 200 spanks for your bare little bottom. Does that sound fair to you Dawnie?"

"Yes." Dawn replied, eager not to give the wrong answer.

"Good girl." Buffy said, as she bent her little sister over her knee and began to play with her cute little bottom, ripe and ready for yet another spanking, "That's the correct answer. Now, just like this morning I want you to count and thank me for every spank. Is that understood?"

"Yes... owww... one, thank you Buffy... owww... two, thank you Buffy... owww... three, thank you Buffy... owww... four, thank you Buffy... owww... five, thank you Buffy..."

Buffy was being as gentle as possible with this spanking. Her little Dawnie's butt had already suffered a lot of abuse today. It was red and sore all over and the slayer didn't want to cause her little sister anymore pain than necessary, but of course at the same time she had to make Dawn aware that this was a punishment.

So Buffy kept up a steady rhythm with her spanks, always using the same amount of force each time.

Not too hard, and not too soft.

She was also careful to keep the spanks all spread out over Dawn's ass, not wanting to give too much punishment to one spot of her sister's backside. In between each spank Buffy slipped her hand over Dawn's butt cheeks, greedily caressing the soft flesh, partly for her own enjoyment, but mostly to try and soothe her sister's sore ass.

"Owww... ninety eight, thank you Buffy... owww... ninety nine, thank you Buffy... owww... one hundred, thank you Buffy... owww... one hundred and one, thank you Buffy... owww... one hundred and two, thank you Buffy..."

Dawn was cooing softly in between each spank, her big sister's hands working magic on her beaten backside.

The littlest Summers was in two minds about the gentle treatment she was receiving.

On the one hand it felt wonderful. Dawn had dreamed for so long about her big sister touching her intimately like this, and she could tell how much Buffy loved her from this treatment.

On the other hand Dawn couldn't help feeling that she didn't deserve this, that she should be punished for her sins and part of her very much wanted her big sister to beat her ass with every ounce of slayer strength she possessed.

But ultimately little Dawnie accepted that the treatment of her ass was not up to her, it was up to Buffy. Buffy was in charge in this new relationship of theirs and Dawn wanted to keep it that way. So what ever Buffy wanted, Buffy got, and if that meant treating her ass like this then so be it.

"Owww... one hundred ninety six, thank you Buffy... owww... one hundred ninety seven, thank you Buffy... owww... one hundred ninety eight, thank you Buffy... owww... one hundred ninety nine, thank you Buffy... owww... two hundred, thank you Buffy..."

When the spanking was finally over Dawn was whimpering loudly. Despite Buffy's best efforts the spanking had hurt, and that was part of it, but it was mostly because Dawn was desperate to cum. She hadn't cum since this morning and after all the wonderful torture and sexual acts Dawn needed to cum again more than anything else in the world.

Lifting Dawn up again Buffy cradled her little sister in her arms, gently cooing in her ear as once again her hands began to shamelessly grope her baby sister's body.

Buffy thought long and hard how to begin what she intended to say next. She had been thinking about it since the moment she woke up this morning, and it had consumed her every waking thought today, but now the time had arrived and she was worried about rejection. She couldn't bear the thought of life without Dawn, but she honestly felt her relationship with her little sister needed to take a big step, an even bigger step than the one they had already taken.

"I've been thinking Dawnie," Buffy began, continuing to stroke Dawn like the little pet she had become, "And as I said before I think things need to change around here. I understand they've changed already, but what we need is something a little more... permanent. Something that will help put you in your place for good. You see Dawn, it's become clear to me that you're a naughty, disobedient, attention seeking little child who needs to be disciplined on a regular basis. And as your sister I can't provide you with that discipline."

As Buffy paused in her speech Dawn was able to turn so she was looking her big sister in her eyes. Nothing Buffy had ever said to her scared her as much as what she just said. Despite the punishment she had received over the last 24 hours the littlest Summers regarded those 24 hours to be the happiest of her life.

"You need something that as a big sister I can't provide you." Buffy said continuing, "What you need is to be controlled... to be dominated... to be owned. And I can't give you that as your big sister, or as your legal guardian, or as your friend, because you don't need a big sister, or a legal guardian, or a friend... what you need Dawnie... is a mistress."

Dawn's mouth hung open and her eyes went wide at the statement which worried Buffy. Had she pushed Dawn too far? She had been pushing her all day, but there was a good reason for that. She had been testing her little sister, seeing how responsive she was to being dominated, while at the same time showing her exactly how bad it could get. Of coarse she didn't do anything to her baby sister that Dawn didn't deserve, but she had been deliberately hard on her. She wanted to show Dawn what it would be like to be a slave. She wanted to show Dawn what it would be like to be her slave.

"You need a mistress Dawn..." Buffy said, brushing a stray strand of Dawn's hair behind her ear, "And as your big sister, your legal guardian, and someone who loves you, it is my responsibility to give you a mistress."

Dawn couldn't believe her ears.

"So... that's exactly what I'm going to give you... a mistress... me. From now on I will be your mistress... do you understand me Dawn?" Buffy said, staring into Dawn's eyes.

A few moments of silence passed as this information sunk into Dawn's head before the littlest Summers smiled the biggest smile of her life, and answered her sister's question.

"Yes mistress." Dawn said, smiling happily at her new mistress.

"Good girl Dawnie," Buffy smiled back, happiness filling her heart, "And that's exactly what I expect you to call me from now on. Mistress or mistress Buffy. And if I'm your mistress what does that make you?"

"Your slave mistress." Dawn said, the smile never leaving her face, "It makes me your slave."

"That's right Dawnie it makes you my slave. I'm going to be your mistress and you're going to be my slave. But you're not quite my slave yet. I think we need to have a little initiations ceremony. Something which allows me to fully make you my little slave." Buffy said grinning, as she stood up and placed her little sister so that she was sitting on her bed, and walked over to her bedside table.

Buffy had left a variety of items on her bedside table after her little shopping spree earlier in the day. Picking up one of the items Buffy walked back until she was standing in front of her sister, clutching the item which would officially make Dawn her slave.

"I thought long and hard how I was going to properly make you mine Dawnie," Buffy said, looking at the item in her hand, "I thought about getting you marked, or tattooing something somewhere on your body, but ultimately I chose this..."

The slayer opened her hand and showed Dawn the item she had been concealing.

It was a little collar, with a little tag on it. Inscribed on the tag were four little words which made Dawn's heart skip a beat.

"What does it say Dawnie?" Buffy asked, of course knowing perfectly well what was on the collar but wanting to hear it from Dawn's lips.

"Property of Buffy Summers." Dawn read straight from the tag.

"And is that what you want to be Dawn?" Buffy asked, "Do you want to be my property?"

"Yes mistress." Dawn replied with a smile.

Buffy returned the smile and dangled the collar in front of Dawn's face, allowing it to swing from side to side as if it were a hypnotist's watch, "In a moment I'm going to start your little initiation. Once it is over I will place this collar around your neck and you will be my slave. From that moment on I will own you completely. And you will be grateful for it. You will wear this collar with pride because it is a symbol of my ownership of you. You will no longer be allowed to do anything without my permission. You will no longer have any rights or privileges, you're only purpose will be to serve me. Do you understand me Dawnie?"

"Yes mistress." Dawn replied with another smile.

"Good." Buffy said, again returning the smile, "Now, I think it's time we started your initiation. Lean back and spread your legs for me."

Dawn quickly obeyed the command, shifting herself backwards so that she could lie with her head on Buffy's pillow before spreading herself for her sister. She couldn't wait to see just how Buffy was going to make her her slave.

Once Dawn was in position Buffy placed the collar back on her bedside table and slowly stripped herself of her clothes, her eyes locked with Dawn's the whole time. When she was naked Buffy slowly crawled onto the bed and over Dawn's body until she was quite literally mounting her little sister.

Leaning down Buffy started to kiss Dawn's neck, before whispering in her ear, "In a second Dawnie I'm going to take you as my slave, but first I want to taste you... actually I think devour is the correct word. I'm going to devour you Dawn. What do you think about that?"

The littlest Summers looked up at her big sister and said the only thing she could think of saying at that point, "Can I cum?"

"Can I cum what?" Buffy said frowning.

Dawn also frowned before realisation sunk in, "... Oh, can I cum mistress?"

"Tsk tsk Dawnie, we're not five minutes into this and you're already forgetting to call me mistress. Maybe you don't want to be my slave after all.

"No, no, no, no, no, I'm sorry mistress. I'm just so horny I forgot. I'm sorry. I won't forget again. I promise. Just please, make me your slave."

"I thought I already told you that your apologies are worthless to me. And your promises are less than worthless. But I suppose I can be lenient this time and just give you 50 spanks another time... actually I have a better idea. You see that clock Dawnie? In 10 minutes you have permission to cum, but if you cum before the 10 minutes is up I will lock you in the basement for the rest of the night and not release you until it's time to go to school. After that you'll have to earn the right to be my slave all over again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mistress." Dawn said.

"Good girl. Now... keep your eye on the clock. And do not disappoint me." Buffy said.

"I won't, thank you mistress." Dawn said.

Buffy smiled at her little sister, and then lent down as if she was going to kiss her but at the last minute moved her lips further downwards so that they reached her neck. The slayer kissed the soft flesh of Dawn's neck, sliding her lips up and down that vulnerable area for a while before making her way down to her baby sister's nicely developing breasts.

Dawnie's little nipples were still clamped, but Buffy ignored them at first, sliding her lips over the breasts themselves, occasionally kissing the sore clamped nipples until finally she reached for the clamps.

From the look in her big sister's eyes Dawn could tell that this was probably going to hurt and she was right.

As soon as Buffy removed the first clamp all the blood went rushing back into Dawn's nipple, causing her perhaps the weirdest mixture of pleasure and pain she had experienced yet today, which was really saying something. She received the exact same sensation when Buffy removed the second clamp however unlike the first when she had been given a chance to recover this time her big sister clamped her mouth around the exposed nipple causing Dawn an even weirder mixture of pleasure and pain.

It seemed to Dawn no matter what Buffy did to her her big sister would always find a way to top it and she hoped that this would never change.

Buffy slipped her tongue over Dawn's nipple in between sucks, gently massaging it before moving to the other to do the same. The slayer went back and forth in between her little sister's nipples, every so often looking up at the clock which was just in the right position for her to see from where she was.

After a few minutes of this Buffy began to kiss her way down Dawn's stomach until her face was hovering over her little sister's girlhood. The sight of it made Buffy's mouth water, but she wanted to take her time, savour her sister's submission to her, to enjoy every moment of making Dawn hers. Looking up she could see the clock. She still had a few minutes, and she wanted to tease Dawn to the brink of climax before finally giving her baby sister what she wanted, what she needed.

Placing tiny little kisses around the edges of Dawn's love hole Buffy tormented her little sister by sliding her tongue down her inner thigh before making her way back up to her cunt and then doing the same with the other inner thigh, being careful never to touch Dawn's virgin pussy.

Dawn whimpered and squirmed on the bed as her big sister tortured her with pleasure, her eyes fixed on the clock counting down every second until she could cum. Time seemed to slow down and every single second felt like an hour. Between the punishment, the food flavoured in her own pussy, the seemingly endless teasing of her pussy, her big sister's dominant attitude, and of course the Venus Butterfly, nipple clamps, and the butt plug, which was still firmly embedded up her ass, Dawn had been on the edge of climax for hours and it was all she could do not to just cum at the slightest caress. Buffy's lips on her bare flesh felt like the sweetest agony Dawn could imagine, and she prayed she would be able to hold out until the time ran out, partly because she didn't want to spend the night in the basement but mostly because she couldn't bear the idea of failing her sister, her mistress, her Buffy.

The intoxicating smell of her little sister's pussy was driving Buffy crazy and it was all she could do not to just dive face first into the tasty treat in between Dawn's thighs. But there was still about a minute to go and if Buffy couldn't control herself how could she possibly control Dawn. What she needed was a way to taste Dawn's pussy without burying her tongue inside her little sister. Suddenly a wicked smile crossed the slayer's face as an idea came to her.

Pressing her tongue to Dawn's pussy lips Buffy began to gently lick around the entrance to her baby sister's little girlhood, moaning softly as Dawnie's sweet juices flowed out of her cunt and onto Buffy's tongue.

Tears of frustration literally began to run down Dawn's cheeks as she gripped desperately to the bed sheets, her eyes glued to the clock as she counted down the final seconds until she was allowed to cum.

Buffy was also counting seconds, however she could no longer bear to leave her little sister's pussy even for a second to look up at the clock so she was counting in her head. Luckily for both Summer sisters Buffy was pretty good at counting so that when she thought the time was up she wasn't that far off. She may have been a few seconds to early, but there was just enough of a delay between Buffy believing the time to be up and thrusting her tongue as deep into her little sister as it would go and Dawn screaming out in climax for the 10 minutes to be properly up.

Of course the second Buffy had shoved her tongue into Dawn she had forgotten all about the time limit and had become consumed with lust, her whole world now revolving around eating her little sister's pussy.

Buffy wrapped her lips tightly around the tasty treat just in time for the most heavenly liquid she had ever tasted to begin squirting from the sweet little hole, driving the slayer's lust to almost dangerous levels.

Grabbing hold of Dawn's ass cheeks with both hands Buffy buried her face into her baby sister's snatch, greedily sucking and slurping down Dawn's long-awaited climax, trying desperately to get it all and then becoming enraged when some of it managed to escape and cover her face. As her face became covered in her sister's cum Buffy swore to herself that next time she would get it all.

The climaxes Dawn had experienced last night and this morning couldn't compare to this monster orgasm which wiped all conscious thought from her body, leaving her a shaking, trembling shell of a girl.

But she was given no chance to rest.

Her formerly sexually repressed elder sister was discovering the joys of pussy eating and little Dawnie's pussy had just become a three course meal.

All Dawn could do was lie back, and pray she wouldn't pass out from the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving because she wanted to enjoy every moment of this.

Dawn had dreamed what it would be like to be eaten out before. She had imagined just about everyone from famous celebrities to her own friends, and of course each and every member of the scoobies, going down on her, but even in her wildest dreams she never truly believe that it would be her big sister, the person she wanted most in the entire world, who would be the first to eat her pussy. It was literally a dream come true and she just hoped that Buffy was enjoying this nearly as much as she was, if that was possible, so that she could experience the pure heaven of her sister's mouth on her pussy again.

Not satisfied with just one delicious helping of her little sister's pussy juice Buffy continued almost viciously sucking at Dawn's girlhood, her tongue slamming through her sibling's love channel at full slayer speed.

Buffy had meant for this first time to be soft and gentle however her horniness had got the better of her and now with the taste of Dawn's cum on her lips there was absolutely no stopping the slayer from tongue fucking her little sister to multiple climaxes. A thousand different species of daemons could have marched in right then and not one of them would have been able to pry Buffy's lip's from her baby sister's cunt. She was to pussy hungry for that. However she did try to at least experiment a little, twirling her tongue inside Dawn's pussy and sliding it over her little sister's sensitive inner walls, trying to listen to Dawn's reaction so she could find out what pleased her sister the most however it was hopeless.

Dawn had given up moaning a long time ago and now was screaming hysterically as Buffy continued to eat her. The screams were completely incoherent, and if someone was walking by they would probably think Dawn was being murdered however of course people in Sunnydale knew better than to check on such screams. Buffy knew these weren't bad screams though, they were screams of joy. She could tell from the way her little sister's cunt was juicing and from the way Dawn was thrusting her hips upwards into her face. Buffy was going to have to punish Dawn later for such an act, but right now she was far too caught up in eating the tasty treat in between her baby sister's legs.

As she continued eating her little sister's pussy Buffy's tongue detected something deep inside Dawn's cunt. It felt like a little ball or something, and after a few failed attempts Buffy was able to scoop it out using her tongue to which she found it was a pea left over from earlier. She was going to have to be a little more careful about cleaning out Dawn's pussy next time they had fun with food.

Swallowing the little vegetable Buffy slid her tongue back into Dawn as deeply as it would go, searching to see if she could find any more peas, and sure enough a few more of the little green balls had escaped her previously. On the bright side they provided the slayer with a tasty snack before she went back to eating her delicious meal of her little sister's pussy.

Dawn's screams were more or less constant, and there seemed to be no rhythm or pattern to them, or at least none that Buffy could comprehend, so unfortunately Buffy was unable to find the sweet spots inside Dawn's pussy. Such a shame. It looked like Buffy was going to have to eat her baby sister out again when she was less on edge to find her sweet spots. And she would probably have to spend hours in between her little sister's thighs, snacking on her delicious pussy to find them. Such a shame indeed.

As far as Dawn was concerned every place her big sister touched felt like a sweet spot, every touch sending electrical shocks of pleasure through her body, driving her to ecstasy.

The littlest Summers tried in vain to hold back the next orgasm for two main reasons. Firstly she wanted to enjoy the paradise that was her big sister's mouth and tongue on her pussy. Secondly she honestly thought that if she received any more pleasure it might kill her, and when it finally came it almost did. Of course when it finally came Dawn could not control it. She could not even think about controlling it. It was like a nuclear explosion went off inside her, destroying her sense of self and leaving her a quivering shell, only unlike before the explosion was soon followed by another, and another, and another. Dawn was wrecked by such ecstasy her little mind couldn't comprehend it and her little eyes fluttered closed as she began to float through clouds of pleasure.

Buffy had saved the world, defeated thousands of daemons, and even overcome death, however try as she might she could not swallow all of her sister's delicious girl cum. There was just too much of it. No matter how quickly she gulped down the yummy liquid it still slipped through her lips and covered her face. It infuriated her and she swore she would find a way not to waste a drop of this ambrosia even if she had to spend the rest of her life in between her little sister's legs.

The upside was that there didn't seem to be a shortage of this sweet cream. The more Buffy seemed to suck and fuck Dawn's pussy the more her baby sister's beaver would squirt delicious girl cum into the slayer's mouth, giving Buffy all the incentive she needed to tongue fuck Dawn's cunt until her little sister finally stopped screaming and went limp. It took a lot for Buffy to pry herself away from that heavenly honey hole but somehow she finally managed it so that she could crawl up Dawn's body to see how her little slave in training was doing.

Dawn was just lying there with her eyes closed, and Buffy couldn't help wondering if her baby sister had fainted or something. Buffy wondered if Dawn was unconscious or asleep whether or not she should wake her. On the one hand she didn't want to overwhelm Dawn too soon, on the other the need to enslave her little sister was almost unbearable. Luckily for the slayer before she had to make such a hard decision her little sister stirred and finally opened her eyes.

"Are you ok Dawnie?" Buffy asked, genuine concern in her voice.

"I'm better than ok thank you mistress." Dawn said smiling.

Buffy returned the smile and began stroking Dawn's hair. Her smile faded into a serious frown as she continued to stroke her little sister's hair.

She had already put Dawn threw a lot today, and Buffy was worried about pushing her baby sister too far, however she now honestly believed if there was any chance for her to protect her little sister then she would have to own her completely, and what that would entail was asking a lot from Dawn, but it was what Dawn needed, and perhaps it was what Buffy needed too.

"Dawn," Buffy said, using her little sister's real name in hopes to show that she was serious, "I want to be your mistress more than anything... and more importantly I think you need me to be your mistress... but for me to be your mistress you need to be marked as mine... inside... and out... and to do that... to mark you as mine... I need to be able to take this..." At this point Buffy slipped her hand down to Dawn's still wet virgin pussy. Buffy then paused for a minute to allow the seriousness of the situation to sink in before continuing, "I understand this is a big step, but it is one I feel must be taken. But this is your cherry were talking about, so if there is anyone else you'd rather be your first tell me and..."

"There is no one else!" Dawn interrupted. She didn't care if she was punished or not, she just couldn't bear the idea of Buffy suggesting there was anyone she would rather take her virginity than her, "There will never be anyone else. I've wanted you my whole life and I can't even imagine wanting anyone more than you. Please mistress Buffy, take me, take my cherry, make me yours."

Buffy was a little taken aback at first by Dawn's outburst but then a smile crossed her face before she reluctantly got off her little sister's body. Not wanting to stay away from Dawn for too long Buffy decided not to get out of bed completely, choosing instead to crawl over her baby sister's body so she could reach into her bedside drawer and pull out one of the items she had placed there during the day before crawling back down to press herself to Dawn again.

Dawn let out a little moan of disappointment as her big sister's body left hers momentarily but let out a little moan of happiness as it returned to be pressed against hers. A third little gasp came when she saw what Buffy had in her hand.

"Dawn, this is called a strap on dildo," Buffy said, not knowing how well sexually educated her little sister was but decided it was time for some home schooling, "In a moment I'm going to strap it on and fuck you with it. This was actually one of the smaller models. It's 8 inches long and about 2 inches thick, which is not quite as big as my first, but I've had smaller. I chose this one because it will stretch you but hopefully not too much. I want you to know your mistress is inside of you, taking you, turning you into what you were always meant to be." The slayer allowed those words to hang in the air for a second, to allow them to sink in, before she continued, "This particular model is very special. It is called a squirting strap on. It has replaceable balls which can be filled with a liquid of the wearer's choosing. When squeezed the liquid shoots through the balls into and through a tube inside the dildo which then in turn shoots out of the tip. After I bought it I came home, I thought about all the nasty little things I want to do to you, and had a little... me time." Buffy explained, before reaching across to grab one of the spare pair of fake balls and showed them to Dawn, "Because of my 'me time' I have plenty of liquid to squirt inside you Dawnie, and when I do it's going to mark your insides as mine. Then I'll wrap that pretty collar around your neck, marking you're outsides as mine. And then Dawnie, you'll be all mine."

Buffy waited to see if her baby sister had any questions, but the littlest Summers said nothing so the slayer got out of bed and stood before Dawn.

The Summers sisters eyes stayed locked with each other as Buffy stepped into the harness and pulled it up around her waist before tightening the straps. She then sat on the bed and beckoned Dawn to sit up.

Once Dawn was up Buffy reached down and slid a finger into her little sister's pussy, grinning wickedly to find that it was still soaking wet.

"Your pussy is nice and wet, but my cock is as dry as a bone. I think my new cock needs some lubing... any idea how we could lube it Dawnie?" Buffy said with a grin, as she slid her finger from Dawn's pussy and slid it around her sister's lips before pushing it into her mouth for cleaning.

Understanding what was being asked of her Dawn sucked her own juices from Buffy's finger before kneeling down in front of her big sister and grabbing the strap on by it's base before looking up at her dominating sibling. Dawn bit her lip and then grinned in that cute little way Buffy had seen her do sometimes before opening her mouth wide and slowly sliding the head of the dildo inside. Closing her mouth around the shaft Dawn swallowed as much of Buffy's fake cock as she possibly could, the dildo almost reaching the back of her throat before she panicked and almost completely removed her mouth from her sister's strap on, but stopped just in time.

Dawn desperately didn't want to fail her big sister, just in case Buffy changed her mind about enslaving her. The littlest Summers wanted to become Buffy's slave more than anything else in the world and would do anything if it meant she could become her big sister's little sex slave.

So Dawn continued her cock sucking, bobbing her head up and down on the fake shaft of her sister's strap on, wanting to show Buffy what a good little cock sucker she could be.

Dawn was determined to give the best blow job possible, or at least the best blow job possible given the fact that she had never sucked cock before. Dawn desperately tried to remember what her best friend Janice had told her about giving head. Janice had once given a guy a humer and had told her all about it and although what Dawn was now sucking was not made of flesh she wanted to treat it as if it were real, as if it was truly a part of her big sister and worship it as such.

As her little sister continued to give her head Buffy placed her hand on the back of Dawn's head, guiding her baby sister up and down her shaft, finding herself becoming incredibly turned on about just how good Dawn's lips looked wrapped around a cock.

"That's it Dawnie, suck that cock." Buffy encouraged as she stroked her little sister's bobbing head, "Take a little more if you can. Come on, just a little more. That's it, good girl. Suck my cock my sweet little slave. Don't be afraid to take it down your little throat. Come on Dawnie, take my cock down your throat and make me proud."

With Buffy's words, and her big sister's hand on the back of her head, Dawn was encouraged to take the fake cock deeper into her mouth, managing to stop herself from panicking when the shaft finally hit the back of her throat and even managing to maintain her composure as the huge piece of man meat started forcing its way down her windpipe.

To Buffy's amazement her little sister was able to take almost all of her 8 inch strap on before losing control and beginning to choke on her cock. Sensing Dawn was being stubborn and still trying to take more of the cock Buffy took action, yanking the dildo from Dawn's mouth and even her grasp. She wanted to enslave Dawn, not kill her, so Buffy didn't want to give her little sister's throat more than it could handle without proper training. Besides, she would have plenty of time to teach Dawn too deep throat, for now she just wanted to move on to taking her little sister's cherry. But first the strap on needed just a little more lubing.

Smiling down at her little sister, who was looking up at her questioningly, Buffy said, "Ok Dawnie, that was great, now I want you to lick my cock from the base to the tip."

Dawn hesitated, but only for a moment before doing as she was told. It wasn't that she was unwilling to lick the dildo, at this stage she would have honestly done anything that Buffy told her to do, it was just that she was worried maybe she'd done something wrong during the cock sucking. She hoped not, because she couldn't bear the thought of displeasing her big sister, and hopefully soon to be owner. Dawn could only hope that if she had in any way fail to please Buffy with her mouth than her big sister would punish her and teach her how a slave should suck their mistress's strap on.

Putting her mind to the task at hand Dawn slid her tongue from the very bottom of the base to the very top of the tip before looking up at her big sister questioningly, waiting for Buffy's next command.

"Ok, good job." Buffy said smiling, "Now I want you to do that all around the shaft until my whole cock is nice and wet."

Once again Dawn obeyed her big sister's command, giving the strap on long strokes of her tongue, from base to tip, until the whole thing was coated in her saliva.

"Good girl Dawnie," Buffy said, signalling for her little sister to stop, "Now get back on the bed and spread your legs for me."

Nervously Dawn crawled back onto the bed, turned over onto her back and spread her legs.

This was it. The moment Dawn Summers had been waiting for her entire life. She was about to lose her virginity to the person she most wanted in the entire world. She was so lucky.

Crawling in between her little sister's legs Buffy positioned the head of her strap on at the entrance of Dawn's pussy and looked into her baby sister's eyes. In that second every single moment of their lives together flashed before Buffy's eyes, and no matter how much she didn't want to, no matter how much she felt that this was what both of them both wanted and more importantly needed, she couldn't stop herself from making absolutely sure this was what Dawn wanted.

"Are you..." Buffy began before she was cut off.

"Yes." Dawn said, unwilling to even give a moment's thought to this not happening. Buffy couldn't do that to her, she couldn't just offer Dawn everything she ever wanted and then take it away from her, "Please, Buffy, I need this."

Buffy smiled. Dawn hadn't called her mistress and it didn't matter if she had forgotten or she had just chosen not to do so because Buffy had no intention of punishing her for it. This was a huge moment in their lives, and she wanted them both to experience it as Buffy and Dawn, not mistress Buffy and slave Dawn. There would be plenty of time for that later, for now it was time for the Summers sisters to experience something that would bring them closer together than ever before.

Leaning forward Buffy kissed Dawn on the forehead before she told her, "I love you Dawn."

Dawn smiled and returned her sister's declaration of love with, "I love you too Buffy."

Buffy return the smile, before she slowly pushed forward, squeezing a little gasp out of Dawn as her strap on slowly forced her little sister's pussy lips to stretch wider than they'd ever stretched before to allow the head of the dildo into her cunt.

Dawn let out a louder gasp, her legs and arms wrapping tightly around Buffy, clutching desperately to her big sister for emotional support.

Leaving the head of her dildo still inside her little sister Buffy gave Dawn a long time to relax, sliding her hands all over her body as she leaned down to coo gently in her ear. When she was satisfied that Dawn had become relaxed enough Buffy slowly yet steadily slid forwards, slowing down a little if Dawn tightened her grip but not stopping until she was sure the tip of her strap on was pressed against her little sister's hymen.

Buffy gave another long pause, continuing to slide her hands over Dawn's body before she whispered into her baby sister's ear, "This is going to hurt Dawnie, but I need you to be a brave girl for me and relax. Will you do that for me?"

Dawn nodded silently.

"Good girl," Buffy said, smiling again, before becoming very serious, "On the count of three I'm going to take your cherry and you'll be one step closer to being what you were always meant to be, mine. Are you ready?"

Dawn nodded again.

"Good girl," Buffy said, "One."

Dawn couldn't believe it, her cherry was about to be taken by the one person in the entire world she wanted most. She just hoped it didn't hurt too much. No wait, scratch that, she didn't care. Let it be agonising, it didn't matter to Dawn, all she cared about was it would mean that she belonged to Buffy, that she would become her big sister's slave.

"Two."

Buffy knew from her own deflowering that this was going to hurt Dawn but it had to be done. She couldn't keep Dawn safe if she couldn't discipline her, and she couldn't discipline her unless Dawn was hers to discipline in every sense of the word. Buffy just hoped that she didn't hurt Dawn too much and that her little sister wanted this as much as she did. Needed it as much as she did.

"Three."

With one hard thrust Buffy tore through her baby sister's hymen, claiming her cherry and perhaps even claiming Dawn herself.

The scream Dawn let out was heartbreaking, but the momentary pain hadn't been nearly as bad as she imagined and it faded a lot sooner than she had expected thanks to her big sister, who held her in her arms telling her everything was going to be all right without speaking a word. In that moment Dawn couldn't imagine a place in the world she would feel more save than in her big sister's arms.

It was a long time before Buffy moved again. Even when she was absolutely sure Dawn had recovered from losing her cherry she continued to hold on to her baby sister, gently caressing her, until finally she slid just another inch inside her little sister's pussy before stopping again for another long pause of gentle caressing. This continued until finally the Summers sisters groins touched, announcing Buffy had been able to bury her entire 8 inch strap on into Dawn's tight, now formally virgin cunt.

Buffy stared into her sister's eyes, her heart beaming with pride. She wasn't entirely sure why, she had taken a bigger cock her first time, 10 inches long to be precise, and she had been about the same age, but she was a slayer. Dawn was just a girl, a few weeks past 16 years old, and she had taken it all without a single complaint. So Buffy felt she had a right to feel proud of Dawn in this moment, and could tell her little sister was going to make an excellent slave.

While Buffy was feeling proud Dawn was feeling a little overwhelmed. The littlest Summers still couldn't believe she had managed to take that huge strap on inside her little cunt. It had felt so big when she was sucking on it. She had been terrified that she wouldn't be able to take it and would displease her big sister by failing to do so, and now that she had she was relieved, but also other feelings were flying around inside her, new feelings, strange feelings, good feelings. Dawn felt more... full than she ever had in her entire life. It was like her big sister was stretching and filling her for their joint pleasure, bringing the two sisters closer together than they had ever been before. It felt so weird... and so very, very good.

Eventually the feeling of weirdness faded and all that was left was the pleasant sensation of being full and a more than pleasant feeling of stimulation inside of her in places little Dawnie's fingers had never been able to reach before.

Shortly after the weird feeling went away Buffy, as if she was somehow able to sense Dawn was ready, slowly began to slide her strap on out of her little sister, leaving Dawn feeling so empty she thought she was about to cry. Just as Dawn was about to beg her big sister not to take any more of the dildo out of her Buffy began to slide her strap on slowly back inside Dawn, giving the littlest Summers a tingling sensation of pleasure all over her body and the most wonderful feeling of fullness.

After the strap on was fully inside her Dawn didn't really experience any real pain, just a little bit of discomfort at first but that very quickly went away and was barely noticeable in the first place due to the overwhelming sensations the little brunette was feeling as she received her first real fucking. Dawn was sure it could be debated whether or not the correct term for this was her first real fucking or not considering she had been both fingered and tongue fucked today but in that moment she didn't care about what the correct terminology for this was, all she knew was that she was getting what she'd always wanted, her big sister taking her, being her first and making Dawn hers.

As Dawn basked in the joy of her fucking Buffy was studying her baby sister's eyes, searching them for any pain or discomfort but happily finding nothing but joy, love and devotion staring back at her.

To discipline Dawn the slayer was going to need to provide her little sister with a lot of negative stimulus for when she misbehaved, but Dawn had received her punishment for the day and had taken it like a good girl so there was no reason for Buffy to cause her baby sister any unnecessary pain now. In fact she needed to show Dawn that in this new side of their relationship there was pleasure to be had, wonderful, mind bending pleasure which came with being good. Soon Dawn would learn to associate misbehaviour such as truancy, laziness, and flat-out disobedience with pain and would also learn that through good behaviour there was pleasure. God knows Buffy was certainly getting a lot of pleasure from this new side of their relationship, and not from just her sweet little Dawnie's sweet little mouth either.

Every time Buffy thrust in and out of her baby sister the clit stimulator on her strap on would rub her sensitive little ball of flesh until she thought she would go crazy with lust. Every time Dawn's little pussy clamped down on the source of its pleasure Buffy could have sworn she could feel it through the dildo. Sure, the obvious answer to that was that when her little sister's pussy squeezed on the strap on it caused the clit stimulator to vibrate even more, but to Buffy it felt like more than just that. It felt like she was inside Dawn, like they were joined, like they were one.

When those weird monks had made Dawn they had used Buffy as a template. The slayer didn't quite understand how it worked, but she had come to the conclusion that the monks had made Dawn out of her and that made Dawn her family, but maybe it was more than that, maybe Dawn was part of her and their natural state was to be together. It would certainly explain why everything they had done today just felt so natural, so right.

Buffy knew that some people would not approve of what she was doing but she didn't care.

Buffy needed Dawn, and Dawn needed Buffy.

Dawn needed Buffy to love her, to protect her, to watch over her, to control her, to discipline her, and Buffy needed Dawn so that she could have something to love, something to protect, something to watch over, something to control, something to discipline.

Buffy was filled with such need for Dawn it was hard for her not to take her baby sister to roughly. The mental high of being Dawn's first, of fucking her little sister in such an intimate way, combined with the stimulator playing with her clit and her emotional and even physical need for the littlest Summers made Buffy want to grab hold of Dawn's hips and pound fuck her baby sister for all she was worth, using her slayer strength to tear through little Dawnie's cunt and make it all hers.

But Buffy restrained herself.

She had the honour of being Dawn's first, and she wanted to give her little sister the best experience possible.

For Buffy's first time Angel, someone she loved with all her heart, had slowly and gently made love to her. Of course after that everything had gone to hell, but one thing that Buffy had never told anyone, not even her best friend Willow, was that even at its worst, when she feared Angelus would kill her and her friends she didn't regret her night with Angel because it was one of the happiest moments of her life. He had made her feel so loved, so needed. Dawn deserved to feel that. Dawn deserved to be made love to by someone she loved and someone who loved her back. And that was exactly what was going to happen. Buffy was going to make love to Dawn and slowly, gently make her little sister all hers.

The littlest Summers had not removed her arms and legs from being wrapped around Buffy, which was something that both Summers girls loved.

Dawn loved having her arms and legs being wrapped around Buffy because it allowed her to feel close to her big sister, or even closer as the case may be with Buffy's strap on moving inside her.

Buffy loved having Dawn's arms and legs wrapped around her partly because it allowed her to feel close to Dawn but mostly because she had started to slowly increase the pace of the fucking and it provided her with a way of knowing when she was going too fast.  Whenever she would go a little too fast Dawn's arms and legs would tighten their grip around Buffy's waist and neck allowing the slayer to know she needed to go a little slower.

Another way Buffy could tell when she was going a little too fast was by looking deeply into Dawn's eyes. Mostly what she saw in those eyes was love and devotion but every so often she would see a glimpse of discomfort which told her it was time to slow down.

However eventually that look of discomfort vanished and Dawn's grasp became loose and relaxed around Buffy allowing the slayer to know that Dawn was ready for a hard fucking.

But Buffy didn't want to give Dawn a hard fucking.

She wanted to make love to her and even though she could look into Dawn's eyes and see how much her little sister wanted to be fucked and she herself was burning with desire to pound Dawnie's sweet little pussy with every ounce of her superhuman strength she was able to keep control of her lust, desperately reminding herself that Dawn deserved her first time to be gentle and loving and that if she couldn't control herself it would hardly be a great example to Dawn.

Perhaps in an ironic twist the Summer sisters new erotic affair was just as much about Buffy disciplining herself as disciplining Dawn.

It was an intriguing thought, but Buffy couldn't allow herself to get too lost in her own thoughts and forget all about little Dawnie, who was writhing underneath her and even beginning to thrust herself upwards in an attempt to impale herself on the dildo strapped around the slayer's waist.

Concentrating on giving her baby sister pleasure Buffy settled on a steady pace which allowed her to fuck Dawn without taking anything away from the soft and gentle mood Buffy restrained to set for her little sister's first fucking.

Thinking of ways she could increase Dawn's pleasure Buffy stopped sliding her hands all over her little sister's body and began to concentrate on her baby sister's boobies. Buffy gently slid her hands over her sister's nicely developing boobs, caressing and squeezing them before concentrating on her nipples, squeezing cute little soft moans and gasps out of Dawn, or at least a few more than before.

After playing with her little sister's boobies for a while Buffy bent her head down and took one of Dawnie's nipples into her mouth, sucking it gently and using her tongue to play with it, before moving to the other nipple and repeating the process over and over again, never missing a stroke inside Dawn's needy little pussy.

As Buffy continued fucking her little sister's cunt she began to slowly slide her mouth and tongue upwards to Dawnie's neck, licking and sucking on her baby sister's pulse point as if she were one of the creatures she slayed during the night, even going so far as to bite down on the sensitive flesh, more in an attempt to mark Dawn as hers than to draw blood.

Eventually Buffy's lips and tongue began travelling further upwards until she finally reached Dawn's mouth and captured it with her own.

Even after everything that Buffy had done to Dawn and made Dawn do to her over the last 24 hours this was only the second time that the Summer sisters were actually sharing a kiss, and this one was very different to the last. Their last kiss had been so wanton, so needy, so passionate, and yet this one was also wanton, needy and passionate however it was all those things in such a completely different way.

Their first kiss had been an acceptance of their lust for each other. It was something that felt like it had such bill to it, not just their sex sessions, but their whole lives felt like they had been building to that moment, that wonderful moment in which they gave into their desires and accepted their true feelings for one another.

The second kiss was different. It was more soft, more gentle, more loving. Even though at first Dawn tried to increase the intensity of the kiss Buffy's lips soon let her know that much like the fucking she was receiving this kiss was going to be soft, gentle and loving.  Then again in its own way this kiss was more emotionally passionate and intense than the last kiss and that emotional passion and intensity only seemed to grow throughout the kiss without it physically increasing.

The Summer sisters felt themselves melt into each other's bodies as they became lost in their embrace, tongues softly caressing each other as mouths pressed together, swallowing moans of passion in time to the dildo between their legs which seemed as though it was joining them together and turning them into one.

In those moments Buffy wanted to possess Dawn completely, for her little sister to truly melt into her arms so they could be one again, so they could be complete. For as long as Buffy could remember she had felt like there was a piece of her missing and now she felt that she had found it again. It made her feel as if she were in heaven again. Being with Dawn made Buffy feel as if she were in heaven again.

Buffy had known the joy of heaven so she had something to compare this too. Dawn however didn't have that luxury. The littlest Summers was still trying to find words to describe the overwhelming pleasure she was feeling from being fucked by the person she loved most in this world her big sister Buffy, but as her sister kissed her Dawn slowly realised that it was more than that.

Buffy wasn't fucking her, she was making love to her. Buffy could fuck her, use her slayer strength tear her little cunt wide open, and perhaps she should, but instead her big sister was choosing to give Dawn a gentle, romantic first time, to show Dawn how much she loved her. If Dawn hadn't desperately wanted to become Buffy's slave before she did now, hell she felt like she physically needed to become her big sister's slave and spend the rest of her life serving this goddess of a woman who not only did she love with all her heart but loved her back equally.

However as much as Dawn loved this gentle love making she couldn't help hope that when she was truly Buffy's slave her big sister would take the time to show her exactly what kind of pussy pounding a slayer could give her.

Those hopes were quickly forgotten as Dawn had to stop focusing all her attention on the future and start focusing it on the present because if she didn't stop herself she knew she was about to cum. Part of her, a very big part of her, wanted nothing more than to let her orgasm wash over her and become lost in the pleasure that her big sister was giving her, but Dawn wanted to enjoy this, she wanted to enjoy getting what she'd always wanted for as long as she possibly could, but the slayer would not be denied.

Her big sister was just so good. Perhaps too good. Had Buffy fucked girls before? She had always seemed so repressed, so straitlaced, and even after the bizarre and yet wonderful day Dawn had just had with Buffy she still struggled to think of her big sister as anything but sexually repressed. But surely she had been wrong about that. Surely Buffy must have fucked at least a few girls before to possess such wonderful fucking skills. Ok so Dawn had nothing to compare them to but she couldn't imagine anyone doing this better.

Buffy's hands were all over her body, stimulating places she didn't know could be stimulated, her lips and tongue massaging Dawn's as her big sister's strap on ploughed through her once virgin pussy with a steady, constant, machine like pace. Being a slayer Buffy could probably keep this up for hours, maybe even days and even though Dawn wanted to test that theory she couldn't, she just couldn't.

Her whole body felt alive with pleasure and before she knew what was happening Dawn broke what had been the greatest kiss of her short life to let out a deafening scream as she exploded in the most powerful orgasm of her short life, which given the last 24 hours was really saying something.

This orgasm was even stronger than the one Dawn had experienced when Buffy went down on her, and that had had the benefit of hours of build up.

Perhaps it was because her entire body felt stimulated, or perhaps it was the strap on touching sensitive places inside her that she had never known before, or perhaps it was her big sister's eyes which were staring through hers as if Buffy was looking into her very soul, but for whatever reason little Dawnie could feel herself violently shaking as her climax ripped through her. Stars flew past Dawn's eyes as her body tingled and shook. Her pussy clamped down on the source of its pleasure as if her pussy had a mind of its own and it was trying to pull her big sister's strap on deep inside her body.

However Dawn's pussy walls were no match for slayer strength and the brunette's climaxing cunt didn't even slow Buffy down for a second.

Buffy continued fucking her little sister with machine like efficiency, constantly thrusting in and out of Dawnie's little cunt, pounding it past its orgasm and quickly working its way to another.

The slayer reasoned that if she was going to properly enslave her baby sister then one orgasm just wasn't enough. No, Buffy was not going to be satisfied until she squeezed at least a few more orgasms out of her little sister's pussy. Not that it was any type of a chore. On the contrary, it was very much a pleasure, so much so in fact Buffy was struggling to keep herself in line again, the beautiful sight of her orgasming little sister driving her crazy with lust.

Dawn looked so beautiful when she came. The way her body tensed and then relaxed, the way her mouth fell open in a little O, the way her eyes shot wide open and spoke of almost unworldly pleasure, all of it made Buffy wild and want to start pound fucking sweet little Dawnie's sweet little pussy, but she maintained her control, fucking her baby sister through her orgasm and eventually to another and another and another.

When Buffy had been planning this out she had decided on a number of times Dawn should cum at all the different stages of her enslavement but now Buffy was actually fucking her little sister she had not only forgotten the number but completely lost count of how many orgasms little Dawnie seemed to be having. So deciding however many Dawn had now had was enough Buffy allowed her own orgasm to wash over her, enjoying both tremendous physical and emotional pleasure but at the same time not allowing herself to lose sight of the task at hand. The task at hand was to enslave her little sister and it was time for Buffy to move to the next stage of her sister's enslavement.

As her orgasm began slowly dying down Buffy reached down to her dildo's balls and squeezed down on them hard, almost breaking them in the process, as she used her squirting strap on to shoot her girl cum deep into Dawn's still cumming pussy, filling it to overflowing with girly cream. Buffy and Dawn's cum mixed together inside the little brunette's cunt creating a liquid which was pure Summers girl. In Buffy's lust crazed mind her cum which was filling Dawn's cunt was marking her little sister's pussy as her property, and through little Dawnie's cunt she was making her baby sister hers.

But Dawn wasn't quite there yet. There was still one more hole for Buffy to mark.

Dawn's mind had melted under the strain of coping with the pleasure of her multiple orgasms from her first fucking but what was left of her mind was just about able to comprehend the fact that her big sister had made good on her promise and had used her strap on to fill her cunt with her girl cum which made Dawn go from cloud nine to cloud ninety nine. However the cloud Dawn was floating on slowly floated back down to earth as Buffy finally began to slow her thrusting down, until eventually she came to a complete stop with her strap on completely buried inside the little brunette's pussy.

The Summers girls stayed there for what felt like an eternity, Buffy just holding Dawn as her little sister recovered from her mind destroying multiple orgasms until finally Buffy slowly began sliding the strap on from her baby sister's well fucked cunt.

Dawn whimpered as the source of such mind-blowing pleasure began to leave her body. Not wanting it to leave her, not wanting Buffy to leave her, Dawn grabbed onto her big sister tightly and stared into Buffy's eyes begging her not to remove the strap on.

Part of Buffy very much wanted to slide the strap on back inside Dawn and call it a night, but if she did that she would have failed to properly enslave her little sister, and oh how Buffy wanted to properly enslave her little sister.

So somewhat reluctantly Buffy slowly slid her strap on out of Dawn's pussy much to the almost painful disappointment of her baby sister before gently rolling Dawn on to her stomach and pulling her lower half upwards until she was in the doggy style position. The upper half of Dawn's body however remained limply on the bed, Dawn using what was left of her strength to turn her face to the side so that she could watch Buffy.

Her multiple orgasms had left Dawn as weak as a kitten and she did absolutely nothing as Buffy got her into this position. She would have probably collapsed at the moment Buffy let go of her if her big sister hadn't given her one simple command.

"Stay." Buffy said, as if she was talking to a pet.

Not wanting to displease her big sister, especially after she had given her so much pleasure, Dawn made a conscious effort to stay exactly where she had been positioned so that when Buffy let go of her hips she was just about able to support her weight on her very weak feeling knees. At least she didn't have to support her upper body too.

As Dawn struggled to stay in the position she had been placed in Buffy reached over to her side table to grab a spare pair of balls for her dildo. Buffy had spent a few hours before Dawn came home masturbating so that she would have as many refills as possible, but she was pretty sure that her baby sister would only survive one more fucking tonight so she decided to make this refill last.

Replacing the empty balls Buffy then reached back over to her side table to grab the bottle of lube she had purchased from a sex store. She didn't know, or really care, if Dawn had seen it earlier or not. The reason she didn't use it before was simple, she wanted Dawn to suck her strap on. The sight of her little sister kneeling before her, her head bobbing up and down on her 'cock' had been even better than Buffy had imagined and she had correctly guest she really wouldn't need any lubricant when it came to fucking her baby sister's pussy, but she was definitely going to need some for what was about to happen next.

Buffy couldn't help taking a second to admire the sight before her. It was a sight that made her practically drool with lust. Her little sister's ass looked as if it was presenting itself, offering itself up as a sacrifice. Little did Dawnie know that that was more or less exactly what was about to happen. Her little ass was about to be sacrificed so Dawn could properly become her big sister's slave.

Reaching out Buffy grabbed the butt plug which was still firmly buried in Dawnie's rear and began to slowly pull it from her little sister's back door, watching as that tiny little hole stretched around the wide bottom of the plug before quickly decreasing as she was able to slide it over the wide base and down the narrowing shaft until she was able to pull it out of Dawn's butt hole with a cute little pop.

Buffy was relieved to see that Dawn's ass hole didn't quite close all the way, the little puckered rosebud remaining ever so slightly open allowing the slayer to see a little way into her baby sister's butt.

The slayer didn't have long before Dawn's ass readjusted fully back to normal so Buffy quickly squirted some of the lube on her fingers and pressed the index finger of her right hand against the slightly open portal of little Dawnie's bowels. The chosen one began to gently rubbed the lubricant all over her little sister's ass hole, before gently pushing her finger inside.

Dawn let out a little gasp as she felt Buffy's finger entering her and then rubbing against the inner walls of her rectum. Her gasp was quickly followed by a soft gulp as Dawn realised what was about to happen to her.

She had heard about anal sex and had always been curious what it would be like but the idea of taking that huge dildo up her butt scared the littlest Summers to her very core. Then again she didn't believe she would be able to take the whole dildo in her pussy and she had been wrong about that, plus that had been a wonderful experience which had given her more pleasure than she could have ever imagined. So she was just going to have to trust that Buffy knew what she was doing.

Of course no matter how scared she was Dawn wasn't going to protest. As far as she was concerned her body now belonged to Buffy and if her big sister wanted to fuck her ass then Dawn would happily spread her butt cheeks and beg for it.

Buffy had once been horrified at the idea of anal sex. She remembered how one time patrolling with Faith the dark haired slayer had made her blush an even deeper shade of red than usual by telling her how much she loved taking it up the ass and how a good hard butt fucking was exactly what Buffy needed to 'loosen her tight ass up'. Of course after hours of hearing Faith talk about butt sex Buffy had been unable to stop herself from fantasizing about Faith taking it up the ass and that had quickly progressed to herself taking it up the ass and before she knew it anal sex had become one of the sexually repressed slayer's biggest secret fantasies. And then she had somehow ended up sleeping with Spike and before she knew it she had 10 inches of undead cock in her ass hole and she was cumming like crazy.

Nowadays Buffy felt herself practically craving a good ass fucking now and again, something which Spike had been providing quite nicely, but now Buffy wanted to introduce her little sister to the pleasures of anal sex.

In Buffy's mind she had taken Dawn in her main hole, her pussy, and had Dawn suck both her pussy and her strap on cock so the only fuck hole left on her baby sister's body left unclaimed was Dawnie's little butt hole, and Buffy fully intended to lay claim to that hole as she had done to all of her other little sister's holes.

But first Dawn's pooper had to be properly prepared, and one finger wasn't nearly enough.

Adding a little extra lube to her middle finger just to make sure Buffy slid her index finger out of Dawn's ass hole and quickly pushed the two well lubed fingers into her little sister's shit hole, smirking to herself as she was able to squeeze a little moan out of Dawnie as she did so.

When Buffy had played with her ass hole before Dawn had tremendously enjoyed it, although she didn't know whether that was because she was just so sexually turned on or because she was genuinely able to receive pleasure from her ass hole. It seemed impossible but Dawn had heard that an ass hole could be a tremendous source of pleasure, and through her time with Buffy she was beginning to believe it was true. And she hoped it was. If her big sister was going to do what Dawn thought she was going to do then it would be nice if Buffy wasn't the only one taking pleasure from her ass hole. Then again if it was Dawn would still gladly give up her ass hole for her big sister's pleasure. Then again since in Dawn's mind Buffy already owned her it wasn't so much her giving up her ass hole for her big sister's pleasure as it was her big sister taking what was rightfully hers to use with as she pleased.

As Dawn tried to comprehend the pleasure coming from her ass hole Buffy continued to use her fingers to stretch her little sister's shit hole in preparation for her strap on, sliding her digits in and out slowly, every so often twisting them inside her baby sister's butt in an attempt to lubricate Dawn's rectum as much as possible so that the butt fucking would be easier on them both.

Once Buffy had decided she had prepared Dawnie's poop hole as much as she could with two fingers the slayer lubed up a third and slowly slid it in to join the other two, continuing to widen her baby sister's back passage using the same technique as before only this time taking longer, knowing she had probably got as many fingers into Dawn's butt hole as necessary before she took the last of her sister's cherries.

Removing her fingers from her little sister's well stretched ass Buffy squirted a great deal of lube on her strap on and rubbed it in, stroking it as if it were real. Buffy had tried on the harness and walked around the house with it before Dawn came home from school just to get a feel for the thing. When she had stroked the dildo then she had enjoyed the pleasant sensation of the clit stimulator rubbing against her sensitive bundle of nerves and when she did it now she got the same sense of pleasure but she wasn't at all focused on it. Her only focus now was Dawn's ass and lubing her strap on as much as possible so she could slide it into that pretty looking ass and take her little sister as her slave.

When the dildo was lubricated to her satisfaction Buffy pressed her strap on against Dawn's virgin back door and was about to force her way inside when a wicked thought crossed her mind followed by an equally wicked smile crossing her face.

Leaning down so her breasts were pressed into her baby sister's back Buffy reached round with her left hand to pull Dawn's upper body upwards until her little sister got the message and supported some of her weight on her hands allowing herself to be put in the traditional doggie style position.

Dawn was just grateful that she'd had time enough to recover so that she was able to support her weight now on her hands and knees, but that gratitude quickly left her mind, along with any other thoughts, as she felt her big sister beginning to nibble on her neck.

"Don't worry Dawnie," Buffy whispered huskily in her little sister's ear, "We're almost done. Just one more hole, and then you're mine."

With that Buffy reached back with her right hand to grab the base of her dildo before pressing it's tip firmly against her little sister's virgin ass hole and beginning to push her way inside.

Dawn bit down on her lip as she fell the huge head of her big sister's strap on trying to force her back door open. Once again the littlest Summers questioned whether or not that even with all her slayer strength her sister would be able to fit that dildo inside her tiny poop shoot, but she should have known better than to question the strength of a slayer.

With a little cry of triumph from Buffy, and a little cry of pain from Dawn, the youngest Summers girl's ass hole began to slowly stretch open under the force of the slayer's power until finally Dawn's back door was opened enough to allow the bulbous head of the strap on through little Dawnie's butt hole, announcing that Buffy had succeeded in taking her little sister's anal virginity.

Dawn grasped tightly to the bed sheets, her fingernails digging in and her teeth clenched as her ass tried to get used to the burning sensation caused by her big sister's invasion of her forbidden hole.

"Relax Dawnie," Buffy cooed softly as she let go of her dildo long enough to gently stroke her little sister's hair, "I've got the head into you so your ass is mine now. I just need to stretch it out a bit and then I can put that pretty collar around your neck to officially make you my slave. You do want to be my slave don't you Dawnie?"

There was nothing in the world that Dawn wanted more than to be Buffy's slave, however the pain in her ass was incredibly distracting and prevented her from answering her big sister right away. Also despite her recent submissive behaviour, which at the time had felt as natural as breathing, Dawn was now feeling a little resentment at being told to relax. Not that long ago she would have told her big sister something like 'you try and relax when someone's trying to shove a 8 inch dildo up your ass' but now the littlest Summers knew such heavenly joys as having her face buried in her big sister's pussy and getting fucked by her big sister's tongue, fingers and strap on so she certainly had no intention of saying anything so disobedient. Plus her earlier disciplining gave her a fairly good idea of what would happen to her if she did.

So Dawn did as she was told, happily finding that eventually the pain did indeed fade away when suddenly her big sister spoke again.

"I asked you a question Dawn," Buffy said impatiently, "Do you want to be my slave?"

"Yes." Dawn whimpered softly, her very distracting pain slowly fading.

"Yes what?" Buffy said, a little sternness in her voice.

"Yes mistress." Dawn said quickly when she'd realised her mistake.

"That's better." Buffy said sternly, "But I'm afraid it's going to be an extra 50 bare bottom spanks for you tomorrow morning. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No mistress." Dawn said obediently.

"Good girl," Buffy said, a playful tone back in her voice as her right hand slid from Dawn's hair down to her baby sister's little pussy, "Now are you going to relax for me so I can take that cute little butt of yours and make you all mine?"

"Yes mistress." Dawn groaned, as her big sister slid a couple of fingers inside of her for a few playful thrusts.

"Good girl Dawnie," Buffy said happily, giving Dawn's neck a little kiss before removing her fingers from her little sister's snatch and grabbing the base of her dildo and thrust gently, but not to gently, forwards.

Dawn let out a gasp and gripped tightly to the bedsheets again as her ass hole was slowly filled with dildo 1 inch at a time, her big sister mercifully giving her plenty of time to relax in between each thrusts to allow her previously un-penetrated pooper to adjust to it's violation.

Once the dildo was about halfway into Dawn's butt Buffy let go of the base of her strap on and reached round to play with her sister's pussy again, this time only gently caressing the outer lips and occasionally teasing the hole but never sliding her fingers inside. The purpose of playing with Dawn's pussy was to help her relax by stimulating her, but not too much. Buffy wanted Dawn's pleasure to come from her ass hole and she knew from her own anal experiences that when her little sister's rectum relaxed enough Dawn would receive some mind blowing pleasure which would hopefully only help the slayer enslave her baby sister.

Buffy's plans seem to be working. Sure Dawn was gripping tightly to the bedsheets, the whole time making little whining noises of pain, but her little sister's pussy was dripping wet. That was a good thing because Buffy intended on having all sorts of wicked fun with her baby sister's cute little butt and she wanted Dawnie to enjoy the nasty little things she had in store for her as much as she was going to, or at least some of it.

Dawn's pussy may have been dripping wet but her ass was on fire with the pain of its first invasion and it really confused the little brunette why she seemed to be loving this so much. Did she really like pain? Or was it just a certain type of pain? Then again in between the moment her ass hole adjusted to how much dildo was buried in it and the moment Buffy slid another inch in Dawn couldn't deny the tingling sensation coming from deep within her bowels which felt suspiciously like pleasure. Perhaps despite the pain she was currently in it would eventually lead to the pleasure she had been told it would.

The other main thing on Dawn's mind, other than the pain of having her virgin ass stretched open by a big dildo strapped around her sister's waist, was just how big that dildo really was. When it had been in her mouth it had felt big, when it had been in her pussy it had felt huge, but now it fell gigantic. She had sworn it should be all the way inside her poor pooper by now but just when she thought she had every inch inside her surprisingly very accommodating rectum Buffy would slide another inch into her horribly stretched little shit hole and once again Dawn's ass would be racked with pain. Little Dawnie felt as if her ass was being split into by her sister's dildo and she was beginning to wonder if the strap on would come out of her mouth but just when she didn't think she could take another inch of dildo up her butt Buffy's thighs came to rest against her ass cheeks announcing the slayer had been able to bury her whole 8 inch strap on into her baby sister's bowels.

"Good girl Dawnie," Buffy said, her voice beaming with pride, "You just took 8 inches right up your cute little butt and you didn't complain once. I'm so proud of you. Now, you can have a couple of minutes to relax and then I'm going to start stretching out your sweet little ass and finish making you my little slave."

Dawn let out something which for a lack of a better term could be best described as a moan as she tried desperately to process the many different thoughts and feelings rattling around inside her. There were just so many of them. Like how she felt about her big sister's words. Those words had filled Dawn with so much indescribable happiness. She had made Buffy proud of her and it was a wonderful feeling. From now on she promised herself she was going to devote her life into making Buffy proud of her, especially if it meant taking her big sister's strap on inside of her which as far as Dawn was concerned was 8 inches of pure Buffy.

And speaking of those 8 wonderful inches they were currently buried inside her butt and once agonising pain was almost a distant memory. All Dawn was left with now was a feeling of slight discomfort at being so full back there, but also there was something else, the weirdest feeling of pleasure Dawn had ever experienced and it was because of those 8 inches of Buffy. Her big sister's 8 inches seem to be stimulating nerve endings inside Dawnie's colon which the littlest Summers could have never dreamed existed and as time went on she actually began to wish that the big piece of man made meat would start moving inside her ass hole, just to see what would happen if those sensitive nerve endings were rubbed.

As Dawn tried to deal with the sensations coming from her ass hole Buffy started to play with her little sister's body again, carefully balancing herself on her knees so she could use her left hand to slide over Dawn, of course paying extra attention to her baby sister's boobies.

The little gasps and moans coming from Dawn was like sweet music to Buffy's ears and once again she wanted to give her baby sister a brutal hard pound fucking, this time wanting to pound her little Dawnie's little pooper until little sis wouldn't ever be able to sit down again without thinking of the slayer. But once again Buffy reminded herself what a fragile state Dawn was in and how much her little sister needed her now more than ever to protect her, even if it was from herself. Buffy did however have to promise her more sadistic side that as soon as Dawn's shitter was well stretched out her baby sister was going to receive the butt fucking of a lifetime.

Getting her mind off future butt fun and onto the ass stretching of the present Buffy went to work on her little sister's breasts like never before, cupping, squeezing and caressing the already rock hard nipples and the sensitive boobs themselves as her fingers continued to slide around Dawn's pussy lips, every so often brushing her thumb against her baby sister's clit to squeeze an even higher pitch of wonderful little moans from her little prize.

Instead of beginning to bugger her baby sister when she thought she was ready Buffy decided to continue teasing Dawn relentlessly as if she was trying to get her little sister to beg for the butt fucking to come, which was almost exactly what happened.

The constant stimulation quickly became just too much for Dawn and she tried to fight it, she really did, but she wanted, no she needed to be fucked, and she no longer cared how or where or even if it would hurt, she just needed it. She tried to remain silent, believing that Buffy would punish her for speaking out, but it got to the point where there was no punishment Buffy could have given her if it meant she would have gotten what she wanted. So the littlest Summers opened her mouth with the intention of begging her big sister to fuck her ass with every ounce of her strength when Buffy beat her to the punch by speaking first.

"Ok Dawnie, I'm going to start butt fucking you now, so I want you to keep your ass nice and loose for me so we can both enjoy me stretching it out." Buffy whispered huskily in her little sister's ear, "You got that Dawnie?"

"Yes mistress," Dawn said, relieved she was finally going to get the fucking she now craved.

"Good girl." Buffy said, before she placed her left hand back on the bed for support as she began to slide her strap on out of her little sister's stretched shit hole, causing little Dawnie to gasp.

Little gasping sounds continue to pour from Dawn's mouth as she tried to comprehend the sensations of having her big sister's strap on being removed from her butt. In some ways the feeling of that huge dildo leaving her bowels was... well it was like taking the biggest dump of her life, but really it just wasn't that simple. Sure there was the relaxing feeling of part of her rectum readjusting back to normal, but at the same time there was a weird sense of loss, like she was losing part of herself, only it was worse, she was losing part of Buffy. Feeling her big sister inside of her was wonderful and Dawn hated to lose it, but there was something else. The dildo was rubbing against those sensitive areas inside her ass hole on its way out and it was making her feel... good... really, really good.

And that was nothing compared to what happened when Buffy, deciding she had removed enough of her strap on from her little sister's shit shoot, started to slide her dildo back into little Dawnie's poop pipe.

Dawn's mouth fell open in a wordless cry, her hands gripped tightly to the bed sheets again as her big sister refilled her back passage with strap on cock, her only just relaxed again ass muscles forced to stretch wide to accommodate the slayer's mighty weapon as it forced its way through her insides. The pain of having her ass stretched out by her big sister's strap on was not nearly as painful as it was the first time because even though her rectum had relaxed somewhat it had not quite fully adjusted to its normal state of tightness so it was much more accommodating of Buffy's dildo. There was still a little discomfort, but not nearly as much as before and also unlike before Dawnie's sensitive little anal glands suddenly seemed to spring to life, giving Dawn a tiny jolt of weird pleasure to go along with her little discomfort.

Soon Buffy's thighs rested against Dawn's butt cheeks again and the slayer gave her baby sister a few moments to relax before repeating the process, slowly sodomising her little sister, giving her sibling plenty of time in between each thrust so as not to hurt her too much.

The little gasps coming from Dawn's mouth may have been because she was trying to cope with the overwhelming experience of her first butt fucking, which in itself was on the heels of her first fucking, but there was no way Buffy could know that for sure. For all she knew she could be hurting Dawn and her baby sister might not be saying anything because she didn't want to fail her. There was no longer any doubt in Buffy's mind that her little sister wanted to be her slave, but she was worried that through Dawn's determination to become her slave her baby sister might not tell her if Buffy was unnecessarily hurting her. Then again as her slave Buffy would expect Dawn to put her needs and wants above her own no matter the cost, so perhaps it didn't matter so much. Besides, from Buffy's own experience the slayer knew whatever pain Dawn might be experiencing now would soon be dwarfed by overwhelming pleasure.

But that didn't stop the slayer from wanting to make the sodomy as easy on her baby sister as possible.

Not that it was difficult.

Buffy's tongue, teeth and lips were still caressing the soft flesh of her little sister's neck, enjoying being so close to where the sweet moans seem to fall out of Dawn's mouth every few seconds and her fingers, which still hadn't even slid an inch inside Dawn's cunt were dripping with pussy juice and becoming more drenched by the second.

The slayer couldn't help grinning as she continued to kiss Dawn's neck. Her baby sister may have been whimpering and writhing beneath her, but Dawn's pussy told Buffy her little sister's true feelings about her first butt fucking. The little brunette was loving it, although she was still probably coming to terms with that. Not that Buffy blamed her.

She could remember how ashamed she had been at first to enjoy something so perverted, and how the mixture of pleasure and pain in her ass hole had given her sensations she had never experienced before and just didn't know how to deal with, and then finally there was her climax, which had hit the slayer like a ton of bricks. Even after it had happened Buffy had experienced problems with allowing herself to admit how much she liked it.

But she had no intention of allowing Dawn the luxury of a few days to decide whether she liked anal sex or not. From this moment on the slayer intended to sodomise her little sister whenever she wanted, and she very much intended to have Dawn spreading her butt cheeks for her not just willingly, but eagerly. Buffy wanted Dawn to want to be ass fucked as much as Buffy wanted to ass fuck Dawn. She wanted her little sister to want it, to need it, to crave it. When Buffy was done with Dawn she was going to be her eager little slave willing to give up any hole on her body for her sister's pleasure.

And to do all that Buffy first needed to make Dawn admit to her what her little sister's pussy was already telling her, that Dawn loved it up her butt.

Giving Dawn's pussy hole a few extra long caresses, almost but not quite entering her, Buffy whispered lustfully in her little sister's ear, "Oh Dawnie, your little pussy is dripping wet. You little slut! I bet you like this don't you! I bet you love it! I bet you love it up your cute little butt! I bet you love having your little ass stretched out by me don't you? Admit it Dawn, your just a little butt slut who loves it up her ass!"

Dawn's pussy juice ran like a river as she heard her big sister verbally degrade her.

When Buffy had taken her virginity Dawn had been so grateful to her big sister for being soft and gentle with her. It had made her feel so loved and cared for, like, even though her sister was making her into a slave Buffy still cared about her, still loved her, maybe now more than ever and what they did together brought them closer.

But now it wasn't the tenderness Buffy had shown her Dawn was craving, it was the dominance. She wanted her big sister to totally dominate her and turn her into her submissive little sex slave.

"Well Dawn, do you like it up your ass? Are you a little butt slut?" Buffy said, a little more impatiently.

Dawn had been so wrapped up in her feelings of being dominated by Buffy that she had completely forgotten there was a question. Hell she didn't even remember being asked the question before. But now Buffy was drawing her attention to it there really was only one simple answer.

"I asked you a question Dawn." Buffy said sternly, completely losing her patients at this point.

"So... so... so good..." Dawn whimpered finally, "It... it feels... so good..."

And it did.

Dawn's ass hole had completely adjusted to its new role as her big sister's strap on cock depository. The discomfort was long gone and the pain was a distant memory which left only pleasure, overwhelming wonderful pleasure which buzzed around inside Dawn's butt hole and all over her body.

"I thought so." Buffy said smiling, happy to accept that as an answer, "I guess being a butt slut runs in the family." Then a thought occurred to her, "You know Dawnie, I didn't hear the word mistress anywhere in there."

"I... I'm sorry..." Dawn moaned, before quickly realising that she'd forgotten to address Buffy properly again and tried to correct her mistake, "... mistress."

"And you almost forgot again." Buffy said, sighing over dramatically, "I'm afraid I just don't think I can let this go unpunished. Especially after how you forgot my correct title earlier... as I'm sure you're aware I can't have you going around making mistakes and forgetting to call me by my proper title, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a little disciplining right here, right now. But seeing how I'm in such a good mood instead of giving you 100 spanks how about I give you just 20 hard thrusts? Yes, that's sounds fair to me. But you're going to have to remember to thank me properly for each one ok Dawnie?"

Dawn moaned something incoherent in reply.

"I said ok Dawnie?" Buffy said sternly.

"Ok mistress," Dawn whimpered and nodded her head before crying out, as she felt the horrible sensation of her big sister's body leave her own.

As soon as Dawn nodded her head Buffy used her left-hand to push herself up so she was kneeling upright and grabbed a firm hold of her little sister's hips with both hands before beginning to slowly slide her strap on out of her baby sister's butt hole.

The sight before her almost made Buffy cream herself.

She watched as her strap on left Dawnie's little ass hole, stretching that tight little ring so wonderfully. It amazed Buffy that such a tiny hole could take such a large object. Again her own back door had taken bigger, but she was a slayer, and this was her little Dawnie, her little sister, who's butt hole was stretching around her strap on like a work of art.

It was so hot once again Buffy had to restrain herself from pound fucking Dawnie's little pooper. Soon the slayer promised herself, soon she would be slamming her little sister's shit hole with every ounce of her strength, but first she needed to stretch Dawnie out so that her little slave could take the kind of butt fucking Buffy really wanted to give her.

And speaking of stretching Dawn out that was exactly what Buffy was about to do.

Sliding her strap on out of Dawnie's back door until only the tip remained inside her little sister's poop hole Buffy waited a few seconds before viciously thrusting forwards, burying 8 inches of dildo into her baby sister's butt in one powerful stroke, causing Dawn to cry out.

"Ohhh... one, thank you mistress..." Dawn moaned obediently before patiently waiting for the next hard thrust, and she didn't have to wait long, "Ohhh... two, thank you mistress... ohhh... three, thank you mistress... ohhh... four, thank you mistress... ohhh... five, thank you mistress..."

Buffy repeated this action over and over again, slowly pulling out of Dawn's ass hole only to quickly slam every inch back inside her baby sister's pooper, more than delivering on her promise to give little Dawnie some good hard thrusts, but not too hard.

The slayer wanted to try and stretch out her little sister's shitter as much as possible without hurting her, and this seemed to be a pretty effective way of doing it.

Plus she was getting a real good look at her baby sister bent over submissively before her, her sweet little sister's sweet little ass looking so beautiful as it was being stretched out by her strap on.

"Ohhh... eight, thank you mistress... ohhh ... nine, thank you mistress... ohhh... ten, thank you mistress... ohhh... eleven, thank you mistress... ohhh... twelve, thank you mistress..."

For Dawn, the first thrust had been a little painful, the second had been almost completely painless, the third had been completely painless, and the fourth was pure bliss.

Little Dawnie's ass hole had been slowly stretched out by the slayer's slow ass fucking and now instead of causing her pain every single one of those hard thrusts caused fireworks of pleasure to shoot through Dawn's insides.

It felt so good Dawn just couldn't repress her moans of pleasure in between each wonderful thrust of her big sister's butt stretcher.

"Ohhh... sixteen, thank you mistress... ohhh... seventeen, thank you mistress... ohhh... eighteen, thank you mistress... ohhh... nineteen, thank you mistress... ohhh... twenty, thank you mistress..."

"Mm," Buffy snorted, "You know Dawn, for a punishment you seem to be moaning a hell of a lot. You weren't by chance enjoying that where you?"

"I... erm... I... erm..." Dawn stuttered.

"Yes or no Dawnie!" Buffy said.

"Yes mistress." Dawn said quietly, not wanting to risk lying to her big sister and new mistress.

"Yes you're a little butt slut who loves getting her little butt pounded?" Buffy said.

"Yes mistress." Dawn whimpered.

"Say it!" Buffy grinned, "Say you're a little butt slut who loves getting her little butt pounded!"

"I'm a little butt slut who loves getting her little butt pounded!" Dawn parroted.

"Good girl," Buffy said still grinning, "But I'm afraid I still have to punish you, so let's just keep it nice and simple. 100 spanks to your bare little bottom. Starting right... now!"

"Owww... one, thank you mistress... owww... two, thank you mistress... owww... three, thank you mistress... owww... four, thank you mistress... owww... five, thank you mistress..."

Buffy had a lot of fun spanking Dawn. She always had fun spanking her little sister's firm little butt, but this time as well as her hands she had a 8 inch strap on buried in Dawn's ass to play with and she used it to her full advantage.

When the slayer began spanking her little sister her blows were very random, switching between hands, never seeming to land on the same part of one of Dawn's butt cheeks twice and always seeming to use a different amount of force for each blow.

At this point Buffy didn't think her little sister's rosy red butt cheeks could go a darker shade of red but she happily proved herself wrong, watching Dawnie's abused ass become even more swollen and angry looking.

The sight was almost as much of a turn on for Buffy as hearing Dawn moan with each thrust of her strap on.

Shortly after beginning the spanking Buffy began to sodomise her little sister with the strap on again, only instead of the constant thrusting she had before she started going at a more random pace, one minute starting to give Dawn's ass a couple of good thrusts, the next spanking her baby sister while buggering her, the next she seemed to forget all about the spanking and just concentrate on pounding her little sister's poop shoot, slamming her sister's rectum to its breaking point and almost pushing past it to ruin Dawnie's rectum, but just at the last second either slowing down or stopping completely so that she could start spanking her again.

"Owww... forty eight, thank you mistress... owww... forty nine, thank you mistress... owww... fifty, thank you mistress... owww... fifty one, thank you mistress... owww... fifty two, thank you mistress..."

The soul crushing pleasure coming from the inside of Dawn's bowels was turning the littlest Summers into a mindless, lust crazed animal, desperately trying to raise her ass so she could get as much of the source of her pleasure into her butt as possible.

Little Dawnie couldn't even remember their ever being pain inside her ass hole. Pain outside her ass hole, now that was something she could not only remember but feel as her big sister's hands came crashing down upon her butt cheeks again and again, giving the little brunette the most wonderfully weird contrast between almost unbelievable pain and mind destroying pleasure.

Dawn was so far gone in her enslavement that the pain of her spanking was turning her on almost as much as the pleasure of her butt fucking. The indescribable sensations that both the spanking and the butt fucking were causing her were amazing and combined with the overwhelming feeling of submissiveness that Dawn now felt towards her big sister made the littlest Summers want to surrender herself to the climax she was fighting off. But little Dawnie was determined to enjoy every single second of wonderful bowel wrecking at the hands of her big sister and new mistress and she no longer cared if she had to have her rectum surgically reconstructed after being completely torn to shreds by slayer strength she just wanted Buffy to fuck her ass.

"Owww... ninety six, thank you mistress... owww... ninety seven, thank you mistress... owww... ninety eight, thank you mistress... owww... ninety nine, thank you mistress... owww... one hundred, thank you mistress..."

With the spanking finally over Buffy suddenly stopped buggering her baby sister entirely, leaving her strap on buried in Dawnie's abused little rear. Leaning down so that she was pressed into Dawn's body again, Buffy used her left hand to support her weight as her right slid to her little sister's pussy which much to her delight was running like a river.

Buffy thought about the many different ways she had planned to tease and torture Dawn, but from the way her little sister was whimpering and her pussy was practically creaming already she knew she didn't have long before her baby sister came and when she did Buffy wanted it to be symbolic of Dawn's complete and utter submission to her.

So Buffy decided to save some games for next time, and for now concentrate on making her little sister cum. But not before Dawn had asked nicely first of course. She may have given Dawn permission to cum as much as she wanted tonight but that didn't mean that her new little slave shouldn't ask for it nicely anyway.

"Are you ready to cum Dawnie?" Buffy asked her little sister, stroking her thumb over her clit causing yet another moan to be squeezed from Dawn's lips.

The simple answer to that was no, Dawn wanted Buffy to tear her ass apart and use her body for her pleasure without a single thought for her well being, but deep down Dawn knew that Buffy would never do that to her, and as much as she wanted this butt fucking to go on forever the littlest Summers was happy to settle for a climax instead if she had too, as long as it involved her big sister pounding her ass like the little butt slut Buffy had shown her she was.

"Yes mistress." Dawn finally moaned.

"Are you ready to be mine?" Buffy asked, continuing to play with Dawn.

"Yes mistress." Dawn moaned again.

"Are you ready to do what ever I want?" Buffy said, wanting to rub her sister's submission in.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, whatever you want mistress, I'll do whatever you want!" Dawn begged, unable to take any more of this torture.

"Whatever I want?" Buffy said with an evil grin, as she began to finally move her strap on through her baby sister's bowels again, "I don't know about that Dawnie. I want to do a lot of nasty little things to you. Are you sure you're willing to let me do them?"

"Yes mistress," Dawn groaned happily, as she raised her ass to the dildo that was finally beginning to fuck it again, "I'll do anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything mistress!"

"Well let's just put that to the test shall we... let's see now... would you be my little pet? Would you let me train you? Teach you to do tricks? Take you for walks around Sunnydale with a lead attached to that pretty collar I'm going to put around your neck?"

"Yes mistress!" Dawn moaned.

"Yes what Dawnie?" Buffy asked, "Yes you'll be my pet?"

"Yes mistress, I'll be your pet!" Dawn groaned.

"Good girl." Buffy said happily, gently increasing the power of her thrusts into her little sister's ass, "You know what they call a female pet don't you Dawn?"

"A bitch, mistress." Dawn answered, hoping that if she gave the answer Buffy wanted to hear her big sister would increase the pace of the sodomy.

"That's correct Dawnie, good girl." Buffy said, doing as Dawn had hoped and started to pound her butt even harder, "And are you willing to be a bitch Dawn? Are you willing to be my bitch? Are you willing to let me turn you into my little doggy? I remember always wanting a doggy, but you didn't want one so I never got it. I think it would be quite poetic if you were my little doggy, don't you? It would be great, I could house train you, take you for walks, perhaps put you in a little doggy show? Wouldn't that be fun? You couldn't sleep inside anymore though. Doggys sleep outside, not inside. Perhaps I could have Xander build you a little doggy house to sleep in instead of your bed. That would be nice. What do you think Dawnie? Are you willing to be my bitch?"

"Yes mistress, I'm willing to be your bitch." Dawn said obediently.

"Good girl," Buffy said, continuing to ass fuck her baby sister harder with each correct answer, "How about my whore? Are you willing to be my whore Dawn? Are..."

"Yes mistress, I'm willing to be your whore." Dawn interrupted, desperate for an even harder butt fucking.

"I wasn't finished," Buffy said, angry at being interrupted before the wicked smile returned to her face, "And you shouldn't be so quick to answer until you consider all the things I could do to you if you were to become my whore. I mean are you willing to let me pimp out your ass for groceries if I'm short on cash? How about paying the rent? Or better yet what about your college fund? I've been having to dig into that for us to get by the last couple of weeks, I'm sure your ass would fetch a pretty price. Hell I'll probably have too whore you through college even if you want to go to the cheapest money can buy. For that matter it probably won't be just your ass. I'm sure we could get a good price on your little pussy, and if I can get that mouth of yours sucking cock half as well as it eats pussy I should be rolling in it. God I'd love to whore you out to a nice big group of guys so I can watch you get all your little holes filled, watch them make you air tight, I bet that would be pretty. And I bet it would be prettier if it was a group of black guys stuffing your little holes, although I might have to spend a few weeks stretching you out before that. And who knows, maybe I can pimp you out to a couple of women looking for a pussy eating little slut to service them. I bet you'd love that wouldn't you Dawn? Girl after girl passing you around like a human vibrator. And I bet I could find some daemons who are interested in paying for a little human pussy. I bet that would be interesting. So many wonderful possibilities. What do you think Dawnie? Are you still willing to be my whore?"

Without even thinking about it Dawn replied, "Yes mistress, I'm still willing to be your whore."

"Good girl," Buffy said, speeding up her thrusts into her little sister's ass to the point where she was almost stretching little Dawnie's back door to its very limits, "Then again maybe people would take one look at you and think you weren't worth the money. I mean let's face it, you've got the word cheap written all over you, and what good is a cheap whore. So maybe you should just be my slut instead. Yes, that sounds about right. I can forbid you from refusing anyone ever again. Can you imagine that?  Being a little slut for absolutely anyone who asks? I could even make you were a sign around your neck. Something like 'I'm a slut who just loves to suck cock, ask me how'. Think of the looks you'd get. Think of the offers you'd get. And what about my friends. I have such a loyal group of friends I think it's about time we find a way to reward them, don't you? And what could be more rewarding than giving them their own little slut to do with as they please? Oh I'm sure they'd be a little reluctant at first but do you really think Xander is going to turn down sex? And I bet Tara wouldn't utter a single word of complaint after she felt your mouth on her cunt. And Anya probably wouldn't utter a single word of protest even before she felt your mouth on her cunt. And Willow certainly seemed to like the taste of your pussy on those vegetables. I bet she'd love to taste it right from the source. Like I said before, so many wonderful possibilities. Are you willing to go through all that Dawn? Are you willing to be my slut?"

"Yes mistress, I'm willing to be your slut." Dawn said obediently.

"Good girl," Buffy said, this time not increasing her thrusts but instead keeping up her steady, machine like thrusts as she drove her dildo through Dawn's bowels, "But I've got a word which sums you up better than all the others. Slave. My slave. My little slave who is willing to let me do all those nasty little things to her and more. Isn't that right Dawn? You want to be my little slave? Don't you? Don't you?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, I want to be your slave mistress,"  Dawn pleaded, as she thrust her ass back against it's invader, "I need to be your slave and I'll do anything for you, anything, if you let me be your slave!"

Grinning again Buffy brought her mouth as close to Dawn's ear as it could get and whispered something in her little sister's ear that both Summer sisters would never forget and from time to time would hear echoing in the back of their minds for the rest of their lives.

"Ok Dawnie... but just remember... whatever comes next... you begged for this."

And with that Buffy shove two fingers into Dawn's cunt and began slamming those fingers through her little sister's pussy at the same almost vicious speed that her strap on began to pound Dawn's pooper.

The little brunette's eyes and mouth went wide, and she screamed at the top of her lungs and experienced yet another mind blowing orgasm at the hands of her big sister Buffy.

Dawn tried to decide whether this orgasm was better than the one, or more accurately the first one, she had received during her first pussy fucking but before she got the chance another, even bigger orgasm came along and completely destroyed what little mental capacity she had left and her brain melted into a little puddle inside her head, leaving her a happy mindless vegetable enjoying the wave after wave of pleasure which rocked her body.

Just before she went into a vegetable state Dawn decided that the correct word for this was different not better. Like last time sensitive spots inside her that she didn't know about before were being stimulated, her big sister's strap on slamming away at those sweet spots and making her see stars. The difference was that the sensitive spots were in her ass and not her pussy. Another difference was that before Dawn's pleasure had been very much centred on her pussy, but this time she was receiving pleasure from her big sister's mouth sucking on her neck, from her big sister's fingers pounding into her pussy, and from her big sister's strap on slamming her ass, she just felt like at that moment her big sister had complete control over her and it made little Dawnie feel wonderful.

Of course there was nothing left of little Dawnie now accept a mindless little vegetable that stayed there on all fours getting ruthlessly sodomised by a supernatural being intent on enslaving her which just happened to be her big sister.

What was left of Dawn tried to stay on all fours for as long as she could but the sodomy seemed endless and along with her mind little Dawnie's strength was completely drained from her multiple orgasms and in the middle of what felt like her thousandth climax the littlest Summers girl collapsed onto her stomach.

The poor girl just couldn't take it. She had already cum more times than she thought possible from her first pussy eating and fucking, and now these wonderful orgasms she was receiving from this powerful butt fucking was just completely draining her of all her strength.

In a small place in the back of Dawn's shattered mind, which seemed to keep what was left of her humanity in it, a faint cry yelled at her to get up or else that wonderful pleasure stick hammering her ass would leave the stretched hole it had come to call home formerly known as Dawn's butt hole, but luckily for the little brunette her big sister wasn't going to let such a horrible thing like that happen to her.

No, the slayer followed her sister downwards, giving her ass an extra violent thrust just to ensure every inch of her strap on was firmly buried in her little sister's rear before continuing the seemingly relentless buggering of her baby sister.

Buffy had all but lost herself to her own lust, only just managing to keep enough control over herself not to split Dawn's butt hole apart with her powerful thrusts, but at the same time making sure to give her little sister the hardest ass pounding she could possibly give her.

Her plans at this stage had been simple, turn Dawn into a whimpering, orgasming little wreck which would be putty in her hands, ready to be moulded into the perfect little slave. No more numbers, no more words, no more mercy, just one hard, brutal butt fucking signifying a change in Buffy's and Dawn's relationship, signifying their change from sisters to mistress and slave respectively.

It was like something you'd see on the Discovery Channel. A dominant Alpha female mounting a weaker female and turning it into it's bitch. It was survival of the fittest, the weak becoming the pet of the strong.

The slayer had wanted to turn her baby sister into a whimpering, orgasming little wreck and she had succeeded. All there was left to do was cum and mark what was rightfully hers and claim it as her property.

Buffy's orgasm finally hit her and it was one of the strongest of her life. The sheer perverted pleasure of turning her little sister into her slave set Buffy off like a rocket. It was so strong it almost made her miss a thrust into her baby sister's ass. Almost.

As her orgasm peaked Buffy gave one final thrust and buried every inch of her 'cock' into her little sister, before she reached down and grabbed ahold of the strap on's balls, squeezing them tightly so that her girl cum was shot through the dildo and deep into Dawn's bowels.

It was a moment Buffy would never forget. Even though she couldn't feel a thing she knew her cum was squirting into Dawn's ass, coating the inside of her little sister's colon, turning her baby sister's butt into a cum dumpster, turning Dawn into a cum dumpster, and marking her little sister as her slave.

As far as Buffy was concerned Dawn's ass was now her cock depository. Dawn was now her cock depository. Dawn was now hers. Dawn was now her little bitch which she could use as she pleased and Buffy was going to have a lot of fun with her new little bitch.

Buffy squeezed the balls as hard as she possibly could, wanting to make sure every drop of her girly liquid was embedded in her little sister's rectum. Even when there was no more girl goo left to pump into Dawn's butt Buffy still squeezed until she finally realised there was nothing left in them.

But it wasn't enough for the slayer.

She had come up with this little plan for enslaving her little sister, something to make this new side of their relationship official, but it just didn't seem enough.

Buffy wanted to feel like she owned Dawn completely and the slayer became almost obsessed with marking Dawn in every possible way as hers.

She pressed her body as firmly into her baby sister's body beneath her as possible, she grabbed hold of Dawnie's hands and squeezed them in a death grip, she bit down on her little sister's neck, almost enough to draw blood, wanting to completely mark this girl as hers in every possible way and to own her completely.

Finally the horny slayer remembered there was one last thing she could do, one final mark she could make on Dawn, a symbol of her dominance over her sibling, one which would hopefully satisfy her carnal lust.

Spotting what she wanted Buffy reached over to the bedside table, being careful not to have a single inch of her strap on slide out of Dawnie's butt just yet, and grabbed the object of her desire before brushing Dawn's hair out of the way and placing the item around her little sister's neck.

Now Buffy had finally stopped sodomising her baby sister it gave Dawn a chance to recover, her mind slowly rebuilding itself as she came to the wonderful realisation she was now her big sister's slave.

And then something beyond wonderful happened.

Buffy placed a collar around her neck. The collar which she had shown Dawn earlier. The one that read 'property of Buffy Summers'. A phrase which now summed up Dawn's entire being so completely and it was now being fastened around her neck.

Once it was on Dawn felt as if she was going to cry with joy. With what felt like all the strength she possessed she lifted her right hand up to feel the collar around her neck, checking it was really there and this wasn't some kind of wonderful dream, and then she finally let out a cry, but instead of a cry of joy, it was a cry of terrible loss.

Buffy had sat up slowly, taking away the wonderful sense of completion Dawn had felt when her big sister was on top of her, and to make matters worse Dawn could feel Buffy's strap on, something which had given her so much wonderful pleasure, being slowly removed from her abused ass hole.

To Dawn having Buffy remove her strap on from her shit tunnel was beyond horrible. It felt like a part of her was being torn off. She now felt like it was her natural state of being to have Buffy's strap on inside her, to have Buffy inside her, and Dawn would do anything, no matter how degrading, to achieve her natural state again.

The slayer was very slow and careful about removing her strap on from Dawnie's overly stretched and by now very sensitive butt hole, and removing it 1 inch at a time until finally the head of her dildo came out of Dawn's ass with a loud popping sound.

Sitting back Buffy admired her handiwork. She couldn't help think how cute Dawn's ass looked all gaping, stretched and vulnerable, that little supposed to be exit only hole unable to return to its normal size due to the slayer's savage pounding, God it made her feel powerful. Taking a closer look Buffy grinned as she stared deep into Dawn's gaping little butt and watched as a trickle of her cum oozed out of her little sister's ass hole, making the slayer want to refill her strap on again and give her baby sister's butt a fresh batch of cum, but she could tell by the way Dawn was groaning that her little sister just didn't have the energy for it. Hell it might kill her, and where was the fun in that, especially considering all the fun she planned on having with her new little slave.

Removing the strap on Buffy placed the phoney phallus on her nightstand, before pulling the sheets off a section of her bed and climbing inside.

She then waited for Dawn to join her but her little sister was just lying there. For a moment Buffy started to worry but then she heard Dawn grown again and she knew that her baby sister just needed a bit of encouragement.

"Come here Dawnie." Buffy said in her most authoritative voice which demanded attention.

And attention is what she got.

Raising her head Dawn saw Buffy motioned to her to come closer and for a moment she wondered if she had the energy to even move one of her oh so sore muscles. But she didn't want to start off her new role as her big sister's slave by failing Buffy's first official command so somehow finding the energy little Dawnie crawled upwards so that the slayer could scoop her up in her supernaturally strong arms and pull her under the covers with her.

Laying Dawn on top of her Buffy looks deep into her little sister's eyes and said, "You're mine now Dawnie. Completely mine. Do you understand?"

"Yes mistress." Dawn replied immediately causing Buffy to smile widely before capturing her lips with her own.

The kiss started off hard and rough but eventually the Summer sisters melted into each other's arms and it became soft and tender.

"Good little slave." Buffy said, finally breaking the kiss and pulling the covers over them so the Summers sisters could settle down to a night of sweet dreams about what tomorrow would bring.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BtVS). I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Buffy slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times as her eyes got used to the light. She had forgotten to close the curtains again last night and the sunlight was streaming in. She was really going to have to start remembering to close those curtains.

Looking down Buffy smiled.

There wrapped in the slayer's arms was Buffy's little sister Dawn still sound asleep.

Dawn looked so sweet and innocent cradled in her arms it was hard to imagine the little brunette being a willing participant in the depraved little things that Buffy had put her baby sister through last night, but she had. Dawn had wanted what happened last night just as much as Buffy. The two sisters had completely given into their forbidden desires for each other and Buffy could tell she and Dawn were going to be very happy together because of it.

Buffy stayed there for a long time, just watching Dawn sleep until finally the littlest Summers opened her eyes and looked up at her big sister.

Dawn loved waking up in her big sister's arms but much like the previous morning she was concerned with what would happen next. A lot had happened yesterday and yet Dawn couldn't help worry that Buffy might have second thoughts. Those worries were quickly dispelled when Buffy spoke.

"Good morning slave." Buffy said, giving Dawn a warm smile which chased all her fears away.

"Good morning mistress." Dawn replied, returning Buffy's smile with equal warmth.

After this brief exchange Buffy gently pulled Dawn up to her and kissed her softly. The kiss was gentle and passionate at first but it soon became more intense and needy as both Summers sisters became more awake and aware of their desire for each other, the desire they had given into and accepted.

Finally breaking the kiss Buffy knelt her head downwards towards Dawn's neck and gave an overdramatic sniff causing Dawn to giggle playfully.

"You smell like sex Dawnie." Buffy growled into her little sister's ear, "Let's see what we can do about that."

Dawn giggled again when Buffy pulled her up and off the bed. Her giggling ceased as her big sister took her by the hand and led her naked through the house and into the bathroom.

Closing and locking the door behind them Buffy led Dawn into the shower. Stepping into the shower Buffy wrapped her right arm around Dawn's lower back before pulling her little sister to her, and staring into her eyes for a few moments before gently kissing her.

This kiss was so soft and so gentle it immediately made Dawn melt into her big sister's embrace, her mouth opening willingly to allow Buffy's tongue inside. Dawn became lost in the kiss, so lost that didn't even notice when Buffy reached behind her with her left hand to turn on the shower.

Dawn gasped into Buffy's mouth and gave a little jump at the sudden cold feeling of the shower water hitting her backside.

Buffy slowly pushed her little sister backwards and into the shower before suddenly remembering the collar was still around Dawn's neck. She hadn't quite pushed Dawn far back enough that the water was hitting her neck and head yet so Buffy reached up to remove the collar, but the second she began to undo the clasp at the back Dawn pulled back, almost walking into the running water as she did so.

"No!" Dawn said, her submission momentarily gone and replaced by her former defiance.

"Dawn..." Buffy began softly.

"No!" Dawn said, bluntly cutting her big sister off, "You can't just give me what I want and then take it away."

"I'm not." Buffy said, becoming annoyed.

"Yes you are." Dawn said, "This," grabbing hold of her own collar, "This tells me I'm yours. It tells me I'm what I've always wanted to be. Please, please, please, don't take it away from me, not ever."

"Dawn..." Buffy said softly, understanding her little sister's fears.

"Not ever!" Dawn said firmly.

"Dawn..." Buffy yelled loudly, finally getting Dawn's attention, making the poor girl jump with fright. The heartbreaking sight of her little sister looking like a scared animal melted Buffy's heart somewhat, but she needed to be firm with Dawn otherwise their new relationship would never work. Cupping the side of Dawn's face with her hand Buffy spoke softly, but firmly, "That collar is a symbol of my ownership of you, and my love for you, but I will still love you when you're not wearing it and you will still be mine when you're not wearing it."

"But I want to wear it, always." Dawn protested.

"I know," Buffy said, giving Dawn a half-hearted smile, "And nothing would make me happier than if you could, but you can't."

"Why not?" Dawn asked.

"Because they'll take you away from me." Buffy said, "Or at least they'd try." she added, knowing in her heart she would do anything, absolutely anything, to keep Dawn were she rightfully belonged, with her, as hers.

"Who?" Dawn asked.

"Child services, your school, my friends, take your pick." Buffy sighed, "You're 16 Dawnie, and my sister, society isn't exactly in favour of our relationship."

There was a silence before Dawn said what was on her mind, "Fuck them. Fuck child services, fuck my school, fuck your friends, fuck society, fuck them all. I love you and they can't change that and they can't take me away from you."

Buffy couldn't help smiling at her baby sister's little outburst of defiance against the world, although she couldn't help share the same viewpoint.

"Believe me Dawnie, no one will ever take you away from me, but we need to be careful, and that means you will be living by a lot of very strict rules, one of which is no wearing that collar in public." Buffy said, "Do you understand?"

Dawn nodded her hands and then when Buffy gave her a look as if to say that isn't enough she replied, "Yes... I understand."

"Good." Buffy said, reaching for Dawn's collar.

Thinking desperately how to delay the horrible moment when her collar would be removed Dawn blurted out, "How are we going to keep this from your friends?"

Buffy stopped reaching for the collar and thought for a moment.

Last night Willow had walked in on the two Summers girls and if Dawn hadn't been under the table enjoying her 'dinner' the situation could have been very awkward.

Chances are that it would be almost impossible to have any type of long lasting sexual relationship with Dawn with out one of her friends discovering eventually, but Buffy had been thinking about that since she decided she couldn't live without being with her little sister in that way and her head was filled with all sorts of ideas of how to deal with this, and it seemed inevitable now that Buffy would have to pick one of those ideas and run with it.

"Maybe you won't have to worry about that." said Buffy thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just leave it to me, I'll deal with it, just like I always do." Buffy said, finally reaching up and carefully removing Dawn's collar much to the distress of her little sister.

Dawn watched as the symbol of her enslavement to her big sister was placed carefully down at the far end edge of the tub, as far away from the water as possible.

"When I'm done washing can I put it back on?" Dawn asked hopefully, and then when she saw the look Buffy gave her quickly added, "I'll take it off when Xander gets here, I promise... I just... want to be reminded I'm yours for as long as possible. Not that I need to be reminded... it's just that... I like to be... you know?"

"I think I understand what you're saying." Buffy said smiling before letting out a little sigh at the pleading look in Dawn's eye, "Alright, you can wear your collar until Xander gets here, but it comes off the second he's here, you got that?"

"I've got that." said Dawn happily, "So... I can put my collar back on when I'm done washing, right?"

"Right..." Buffy said before sighing as Dawn leapt underneath the water, quickly rinsing her hair and face before grabbing her shampoo, sticking her head out just long enough to quickly rub some shampoo in her hair before quickly rinsing it out, the process of which all took less than a minute.

"Done!" Dawn said, holding out her hand, "Now give me my collar."

"You're not done." Buffy said, advancing towards Dawn, "Turn around."

Dawn mewed in frustration, but did as she was told, knowing in her heart she could never deny her big sister anything, especially after what they had been through together.

Gently moving Dawn forwards Buffy pushed her little sister under the running water again and began giving her hair a proper rinse before gently pulling her backwards so she could carefully rub some of Dawn's shampoo into her baby sister's hair before placing Dawn back under the water to rinse it off. Once Buffy was satisfied that her little sister's head was washed she put the shampoo inside and slit her hands all over Dawn's back, massaging it carefully, causing her baby sister to moan softly.

Dawn's soft moans gave way to a loud gasp when Buffy's hands found their way to her rear.

Without a single ounce of shame or hesitation Buffy caressed, rubbed, and squeezed Dawn's ass, taking a long time to enjoy her baby sister's butt before sliding her hands upwards.

Giving up the pretence of cleaning Dawn, and pretty much figuring the shower would do the rest anyway, Buffy grasped on to Dawn's firm breasts, massaging them with her greedy hands as she pressed her body against her baby sister's, her breasts pressed into Dawn's back as her already aroused pussy pressed into her little sister's butt.

Buffy grinded herself against Dawn's ass as her hands greedily groped her baby sister's boobs, squeezing and cupping the nipples to full hardness as she began to gently kiss Dawn's neck.

Eventually Buffy's greedy right hand slid its way down Dawn's body to the little brunette's already dripping pussy. The slayer slid her fingertips over the lips of Dawn's pussy a few times before sliding two fingers inside of her baby sister and began shamelessly fucking her right there in the shower.

Once again Dawn melted into Buffy's arms, happily becoming her big sister's plaything and allowing herself to be used in any way that the slayer saw fit.

Buffy fingered Dawn for what felt like hours, fucking her baby sister to the peak of orgasm before suddenly slowing down and denying her climax over, and over again.

It wasn't long before Dawn was whimpering and crying in frustration, trying to thrust herself upon her sister's invading fingers to achieve the climax she was so desperate for, but it was no use. Buffy was too strong, too quick for little Dawnie, and with every moment that passed Dawn's need for release grew in intensity.

Just as Dawn thought she was about to explode with need Buffy whispered in her ear, "You wanna cum Dawnie?"

"Uh-huh." Dawn moaned in answer.

"Answer your mistress when she asks you a question Dawn!" Buffy growled.

"I'm sorry mistress." Dawn whimpered, "Yes mistress, I wanna cum."

"Well I'm afraid that's too bad Dawnie, because it's time for your morning spanking. And you haven't been a very good girl this morning." Buffy said, "Do you realise that's the first time since you woke up that you remembered to call me mistress?"

Dawn's heart stopped at the terrible realisation that Buffy was right.

"I... I... I'm sorry mistress." Dawn stuttered.

"I've told you before Dawn that sorry isn't good enough." Buffy said firmly before her voice softened, "But I understand. You're new to this, we're new to this, and you need time to adjust to your new role as my slave, and you had questions, questions you had to ask as my sister and not as my slave. But you need to ask permission next time. If you ask me questions as just my sister without permission again, or if you forget to call me by my proper title again I will not be so forgiving. Do you understand me Dawnie?"

"Yes mistress." Dawn said.

"Good girl. I'm going to have to still punish you a little bit, but I'll be lenient just this once and simply add 50 spanks to your mandatory 50, but you better remember to count and thank me for each one without fail, understand me my little slut?"

"Yes mistress." Dawn replied.

"Good girl. Now, go lean against the wall with your legs spread and your hands touching the wall as if you were about to be strip searched." Buffy commanded, removing her hands and stepping back to allow Dawn to get in position.

Once Dawn was in position Buffy moved behind her so that most of the water would be hitting her back and placed her hand on her ass, taking a few moments to caress the smooth, soft flesh before lifting her hand up and bringing it down hard upon her baby sister's butt cheek.

"Owww... one, thank you mistress... owww... two, thank you mistress... owww... three, thank you mistress... owww... four, thank you mistress... owww... five, thank you mistress..."

When compared to some of the spankings Buffy had given Dawn yesterday or even the day before it had to be said that this spanking was quite gentle, but that was Buffy's intention. In Buffy's eyes Dawn hadn't done anything wrong yet today and to give her baby sister a brutal spanking when she hadn't done anything wrong would undermined what Buffy was trying to achieve. No, this wasn't about punishing Dawn, this was about reminding her little sister who was in charge and that if she did anything wrong she'd be receiving this again only ten times worse.

As she spanked the soft flesh of her little sister's ass Buffy couldn't deny that there was part of her that would prefer to give Dawn a much harder spanking, but there was something to be said for this type of spanking, the type of spanking which was almost teasing in its nature, the type of spanking which gave Buffy the perfect opportunity for some quality Dawn groping time, more importantly some quality groping time with Dawn's butt. Buffy was developing quite the fetish for her baby sister's butt, and why not, after all spanking Dawn's butt had brought the two sisters together, and Dawn had developed quite the round, firm butt which was both very spank-able and fuck-able in Buffy's experience.

"Owww... forty eight, thank you mistress... owww... forty nine, thank you mistress... owww... fifty, thank you mistress... owww... fifty one, thank you mistress... owww... fifty two, thank you mistress..."

Dawn had a suspicion that this spanking was more a warning of future punishment rather than punishment itself, but that suited her just fine. Her butt was still very sore inside and out from all the fun with her big sister yesterday and she was grateful to her mistress/sister for having mercy on her.

And as an added bonus Dawn got to feel Buffy's hands work their magic on her butt cheeks, caressing away her soreness and the pain of the spanking and replacing it with little sparks of pleasure that attacked Dawn's pussy, driving the little brunette wild.

Oh how Dawn wanted Buffy to fuck her, to shove her fingers inside her as soon as the spanking was done and fuck her to mind blowing climax after mind blowing climax, but Dawn knew as her sister's slave her role was to submissively take whatever Buffy had in store for her and from yesterday's activities Dawn knew there was no guarantee that Buffy would let her cum any time soon, but that was ok, just as long as Buffy eventually allow Dawn to cum, although the littlest Summers couldn't help wish it would be sooner rather than later.

"Owww... ninety six, thank you mistress... owww... ninety seven, thank you mistress... owww... ninety eight, thank you mistress... owww... ninety nine, thank you mistress... owww... one hundred, thank you mistress..."

With the spanking finally over with Buffy reached over, grabbed her little sister's collar, and gently wrapped it around Dawn's neck, making sure to brush any stray hairs out of the way as she fastened it tightly around her slave's neck.

Dawn mewed happily as her collar was re-attached, making her truly feel like Buffy's slave again. The little brunette understood that from now on she was Buffy's slave no matter what, but to her the collar made it official, it made it feel somehow more real, and although that might have sounded crazy that was honestly how Dawn felt.

Once the collar was on securely Buffy returned to massaging the sore flesh of Dawn's ass, gently caressing away her little sister's gasps of pain and turning them into moans of pleasure.

Once she thought Dawn was ready Buffy pressed herself against Dawn again, pressing her boobs into her baby sister's back and her pussy into her little sister's ass.

"I bet you want me to fuck you now don't you Dawnie?"

"Yes mistress."

"Say it."

"I... I want you to fuck me mistress."

"You want your big sister to fuck you?"

"Yes mistress, I want my big sister to fuck me."

"You want your mistress, your big sister, to fuck you?"

"Yes mistress, I want my mistress, my big sister, to fuck me."

"You want your mistress Buffy, your big sister, to fuck you?"

"Yes mistress, I want my mistress Buffy, my big sister, to fuck me."

"Well... I'm afraid that's too bad Dawnie... because you may want me to fuck you, but what you need is some breakfast. Like I said yesterday a growing girl like you needs to eat healthy... luckily for you I have exactly what a growing girl like you needs right here." Buffy whispered huskily into her baby sister's ear before letting go of Dawn and pressing herself back against the shower wall next to her and spreading her legs, "Come on Dawnie, if you eat quickly I'll fuck you after you've eaten your breakfast."

Dawn stood there staring at Buffy's cunt as if hypnotised by it for a few moments before falling to her knees in front of her big sister and gluing her mouth to Buffy's pussy.

"Oh that's it Dawnie," Buffy moaned as she grabbed a firm hold of Dawn's hair, pushing her baby sister's face deeper into her pussy, "Eat your breakfast, eat it all up and I'll fuck you just like you want me too!"

Only a few moments ago the only thing Dawn wanted was to be fucked. It didn't matter if she was fucked by a finger, by fingers, by a tongue, or by a dildo, all that mattered was that she was fucked. Actually that wasn't true. Dawn did want to be fucked, but she wanted to be fucked by Buffy. She wanted to be fucked by Buffy's finger, or Buffy's fingers, or Buffy's tongue, or Buffy's dildo, anything that was either part of or associated with Buffy, it didn't matter just so long that it was Buffy who was fucking her.

But now Dawn didn't mind the fact that she wasn't being fucked.

In fact the idea of being fucked was out of Dawn's mind, along with any other thoughts that didn't involve pleasing her mistress Buffy.

Dawn's whole world now revolved around Buffy's pussy, the sweet honey hole which dripped the most delicious thing Dawn had ever tasted into her mouth and down her throat. And Dawn knew the more she sucked on that sweet honey hole the more delicious liquid would dripped into her mouth and down her throat. So that's exactly what Dawn did.

The second Dawn had glued her mouth to Buffy's cunt her lips had wrapped tightly around her big sister's lower lips, creating the tightest seal around the blonde's pussy as possible so to keep the escaping of her sister's juices to a bare minimum. Dawn knew from previous experience eating Buffy's pussy that her big sister tended to get very wet when she went down on her and when the blonde came Dawn didn't stand a chance of getting all that wonderful cream although it broke her heart to have to admit that to herself. But at least this way Dawn could get as much of Buffy's juices as possible.

Once her lips were firmly wrapped around Buffy's pussy Dawn slid her tongue as deep inside her big sister as it would go, taking a moment to enjoy the feeling of Buffy's inner walls squeezing down on her tongue before beginning to slide in and out, gently beginning to fuck her mistress with her tongue, quickly increasing the pace until her soft tongue was slamming in and out of Buffy's snatch. As Dawn tongue fucked her big sister she was careful to twist her tongue around inside Buffy's cunt, touching each and every one of the sensitive spots she had found while previously eating her big sister's pussy.

As she worked her tongue in and out of Buffy's cunt at a steady pace Dawn added sucking to her rug munching act, disciplining herself to only gently suck at her big sister's delicious pussy at first before gradually increasing her suction until she was greedily slurping at her sister's honey pot.

It wasn't long before Dawn became completely lost in the paradise between Buffy's legs, her newly found submissive nature and willingness to serve combining with her insatiable hunger for her big sister's delicious pussy to turn her completely cunt crazy, frantically licking and sucking at Buffy's pussy like a ravenous animal, desperate to be rewarded by its master, or in this case mistress, for its efforts.

And speaking of Dawn's mistress, she was certainly reaping the benefits of Dawn's pussy eating skills.

Buffy couldn't believe what a little cunt lapper Dawn had become.

From the first moment she had felt Dawn's lips on her cunt Buffy knew Dawn was meant to eat pussy, that her little sister had been put on this earth to please other women with her mouth, and every time she made Dawn go down on her Buffy couldn't help think she had been right.

The littlest Summers looked just so at home with her head buried between Buffy's legs, a look of blissful happiness on her face as she greedily licked and sucked the blonde's pussy like a pro.

It almost made Buffy want to ask Dawn if she had ever been with a girl before her. The idea of Dawn with someone else both made Buffy a little jealous but at the same time incredibly hot and she couldn't help picture Dawn going down on every girl in her school from the most popular cheerleaders to the most outcast of geeky girls to get this good at eating pussy. Hell, Buffy imagined Dawn going down on every girl in Sunnydale to get this good at eating pussy.

Dawn must have done something to get so good at rug munching.

Maybe Buffy's little sister went to Willow looking for advice on the proper way to eat pussy. Or maybe Tara. Or maybe both. Buffy could see Dawn nervously asking a whole bunch of questions before eventually getting to the question she really wanted to ask only for one of the lesbian witches to blush as bright as Willow's hair and mumble an answer incredibly fast. The answers Dawn would be looking for would probably be in that answer, somewhere.

But in truth Buffy didn't care how Dawn had become such a good pussy eater, all she cared about right now was that it was her pussy her little sister was eating.

Both the sensations she was feeling and the things she was seeing were driving Buffy wild.

Dawn looked so sexy where she was right now, kneeling before her mistress in the shower, the water beating off her back, as her head bobbed gently up and down, the little brunette driving her tongue in and out of Buffy's pussy, while the whole time Dawn's talented mouth never left the slayer's snatch.

Pushing her baby sister as deep into her womanhood as it would go Buffy began to hump Dawn's pretty face with her pussy, using her little sister's face as a fuck pad, while trying desperately to maintain enough control so that she wouldn't hurt Dawn in any way. After all, Buffy was a slayer, and it was important for a slayer to know their own strength, especially when fucking their sisters.

As she continued to fuck Dawn's face with her pussy Buffy allowed her horniness to take over and she began calling her little slave all sorts of nasty little names from dyke to lesbo, from rug muncher to muff diver, from cunt lapper to pussy eater, and every other name she could think of until finally her words became lost in moans.

To her delight her little slave didn't complain once, continuing to submissively eat her pussy through whatever verbal abuse Buffy gave her, seeming to even get off on it, which was good because that was exactly the effect Buffy had intended the words to have.

In the past she had never been verbal during sex but Dawn just brought something out of Buffy which the slayer almost couldn't control and it caused her to do things she had never considered doing before, terrible things, frightening things, wonderful things.

Once again Buffy let herself go and enjoy her most wicked desires as Dawn's pretty little mouth drove her towards her climax.

Buffy held out for as long as she possibly could wanting to enjoy her sweet little sister's sweet little mouth for as long as possible but just as before there was only so long she could hold out not cumming on Dawn's talented tongue.

What happened next was inevitable.

Feeling a rush of pleasure wash over her body Buffy tightened her already firm grip on the back of Dawn's head as she clenched her teeth to try and prevent from screaming to loudly as her orgasm washed over her, her body shaking violently under the power of her climax. The blonde vampire slayer rode out her orgasm as she rode Dawn's face, covering her pretty little sister in her cream.

As Buffy enjoyed the high of orgasm Dawn was frantically trying to swallow as much of her big sister's cum as possible, her mouth working overtime to suck as much of the heavenly liquid down her gullet as she could but inevitably there was just too much of it and it covered her face and hair. That didn't stop little Dawnie from guzzling so much of her big sister's cream that she almost choked though, the whole time being careful to remember she was there to please Buffy and put her sister's pleasure ahead of her own by using her tongue to drive Buffy to the highest heights of orgasm possible. But when Buffy's orgasm was over Dawn allowed herself to become a little selfish, using her tongue to search deep inside Buffy's pussy for just another precious drop of her big sister's delicious cum.

Unfortunately for Dawnie, even after her orgasm Buffy was feeling horny and as good as Dawn was at giving head Buffy had other plans for her little sister.

Reaching down Buffy roughly pulled Dawn up and pushed her back against the wall, immediately shoving two fingers deep into Dawn's pussy.

Luckily for Dawn the two fingers in question had only a few seconds ago had been inside Buffy's mouth for some saliva lubricant so they slid inside her without any pain whatsoever. Although it had to be said that it was doubtful Dawn would have felt much pain if any from her sister's fingers even if they had been dry because her horny little cunt had been dripping wet from the moment she woke up and found herself lying naked in her big sister's arms and every wonderful moment after that had only made Dawn wetter.

Dawn wasn't given much of a chance to over think how wet she had been before Buffy slammed her fingers inside of her because only moments later her big sister began to fuck her with those fingers, starting out with a hard pounding rhythm which only increased in power and intensity.

The force of the fucking scared Dawn for a few moments but all her fears drained away from her when she looked into her big sister's eyes.

At first the look in Buffy's eyes had scared Dawn a little because she had never seen her big sister give anyone such a look of shameless lust and desire but once she looked more closely she could see such love and compassion behind those eyes which made Dawn once again melt into Buffy's arms and become putty in the slayer's hands, ready and willing to be used in whatever way the blonde saw fit.

Buffy smiled wickedly as she felt Dawn surrender to her, her baby sister going limp in her arms as she fucked her, her fingers slamming in and out of her little sister's pussy like a well oiled machine. The blonde loved to feel Dawn surrendering to her, almost as much as she loved to feel her sister's tight pussy walls clamping down on her fingers, but Dawn's submission wasn't enough, Buffy wanted more, and she had a wicked idea of how to get exactly what she wanted.

Sliding her thumb over Dawn's clit Buffy was rewarded with a pitiful moan as her baby sister struggled to stay on her feet.

Believing that her new mistress was testing her Dawn desperately tried to remain on her feet, but the wonderful finger fucking she was receiving at the hands, or more accurately the fingers, of her big sister were causing Dawn's knees to go weak and her legs to turn to Jell-O.

Little did Dawn know that Buffy was trying to get her off her feet, and would not be denied.

All things considered little Dawnie did quite well, managing to remain on her feet even after a dozen or so strokes of her clitty by Buffy's merciless thumb, but eventually her legs gave out and she fell.

She wasn't falling for long.

As she began to fall Dawn reached out desperately for Buffy to save her and as always Buffy swooped in and saved her, pressing her own body more firmly against Dawn's so she was using her own weight to keep Dawn up right.

Staring into Buffy's eyes Dawn felt as if Buffy was telling her exactly what she wanted her to do and she understood.

With what was left of her strength Dawn lifted her legs upwards and wrapped them submissively around Buffy's waist, her arms wrapping around her mistress at the same time so she was pulling her big sister in like a lover, like the lover she had become.

Buffy reached under herself and Dawn with her hand she wasn't using to fuck her little sister and grabbed a firm hold of Dawn's butt to help support her weight, her fingers never missing a stroke inside her baby sister's pussy.

Bringing her face closer so that she was practically nose to nose with her little sister Buffy was happy to see the love and lust she felt for Dawn reflected back in her baby sister's eyes, and that only increased her desire, making her give her little slave a few extra hard finger thrusts before removing them completely, taking perverse enjoyment from Dawn's pitiful cries of dissatisfaction as she did so, before returning her fingers to Dawnie's dripping love canal this time with an additional finger making a total of three fingers which Buffy had buried inside her little sister's snatch.

Buffy twisted her three fingers inside of Dawn, making sure to stretch out her little sister's cunt as much as possible before inevitably sliding a fourth finger in, being careful to bunch her fingers together inside Dawn's pussy so not to hurt her baby sister too much. Her fingers bunched together were more or less the same width as the strap on Buffy had used to take Dawn's cherry last night, and although her fingers were nowhere near as long Buffy was still cautious about fucking her sister too hard too soon. Dawn had lost her cherry only a few hours ago, and Buffy wanted to carefully stretch Dawn out before giving her baby sister the kind of hard pussy pounding she longed to give her.

Luckily the weekend was coming up and Buffy had all sorts of plans for stretching out her little sister over the next few days, but sadly she was working on a time limit and she didn't have much longer to fuck little Dawnie to the climax she intended to give her.

So, hoping that Dawnie's little snatch had been stretched out well enough, Buffy began pounding her little sister's pussy with her four fingers, viciously attacking Dawn's vulnerable little clit with her thumb, constantly switching from her clitty strokes coinciding with the pussy fucking, and then suddenly not coinciding with the pussy fucking, keeping her little slave constantly guessing how Buffy would touch her at all times.

The truth was that it didn't really matter to Dawn how Buffy touched her because every single touch felt like an electric shock of a pure sexual current, stimulating her in ways that she could have only dreamed of before two nights ago.

In fact Dawn had been dreaming of what it would be like to be with her big sister not just two nights before, but her entire life and her wildest dreams couldn't even compare with this wonderful reality.

Oh how many times little Dawnie had been alone in this very shower, the water dripping off her as it was now, her back lent against the wall as it was now, her soft moans echoing throughout the room as they were now, fingers slamming in and out of her horny little cunt as they were now.

The difference was that they were not her own fingers that were slamming in and out of her horny little cunt, they were the fingers of the person she had been fantasizing about at least 90% of the time while in the shower, or anywhere else for that matter, they were the fingers of the one person Dawn had believed she could never be with, they were the fingers of her big sister, Buffy Summers, the woman who had enslaved her, hopefully bonding the two sisters together for the rest of their lives as what Dawn had always wanted them to be, lovers.

Lovers... that's what she and Buffy were now... lovers... she and Buffy were lovers... she and her big sister were lovers... she, Dawn Summers, and her big sister, Buffy Summers, were lovers... Dawn Summers and Buffy Summers were lovers... oh god Dawn needed to cum!

The relentless pussy pounding and clit flicking Dawn had been receiving combined with her big sister's body pressed against hers and the look in Buffy's eyes of love and lust had sent Dawn to the very brink of climax and the echoing in her mind that she and her big sister were now in fact lovers, what she had always wanted them to be, was enough to send her over the edge. But she had to ask her mistress's permission first.

"Can... can I cum... please... mistress..." Dawn panted softly, desperate for climax.

"Mmmmm..." Buffy said thinking about playing with Dawn a little longer, but deciding against it when she saw the need in her little sister's eyes, "Ok Dawnie, but only because you asked so nicely like a good little slave. Cum for me Dawnie, cum for your mistress!"

A blissful happiness crossed Dawn's face as she got the permission she had been craving, moments before another type of blissful happiness crossed her face as she went over the edge, cumming violently, her body shaking in Buffy's arms as stars flew past her eyes and her mind exploded with sensations.

Any normal girl would probably have dropped Dawn, or at least been a little knocked off their balance by the little brunette's violent spasms, but Buffy Summers was no ordinary girl.

Buffy was a vampire slayer, stronger than any human being alive, and she was easily able to hold her baby sister in her arms as she fucked her through her climax.

However Buffy was in no way satisfied with Dawn reaching only one orgasm.

Lost in a sea of love and lust for her little sister Buffy fucked Dawn relentlessly, squeezing orgasm after orgasm out of her baby sister's body until Dawn began to cry, whether from pleasure or from pain neither sister knew but for whatever reason Buffy slowed her thrusts down to a gentle pace before eventually coming to a stop.

Buffy's fingers remained inside Dawn for a while as the little brunette's breathing return to normal.

Dawn wished they could stay there forever like that, that Buffy could stay inside her for the rest of their lives, but sadly it was not to be.

Much to Dawn's disappointment Buffy removed her fingers from inside her and slowly lowered her downwards, subtlely encouraging Dawn it was time to let go of her and stand on her own two feet.

Dawn didn't want too, she wanted to stay with her arms and legs wrapped around Buffy, holding her big sister to her always but she understood it was time for them to leave the shower.

So Dawn unwrapped her somewhat wobbly legs from around Buffy's waist and placed both feet on the floor, happy she had Buffy to hold onto just for a little longer as she got her bearings before she loosened her grip.

Dawn was about to pull away altogether when Buffy stopped her.

Looking into Buffy's eyes Dawn watched as her big sister brought her cum coated fingers to her lips before taking one of them into her mouth and making a low moaning sound as she sucked Dawn's juices from her finger. Dawn's pussy became wet again at the visual and the little brunette couldn't help but moan, especially when Buffy repeated the process with another one of her fingers.

Buffy thoroughly enjoyed the taste of her little sister's cum on her fingers, but looking into Dawn's eyes the slayer got another wicked idea.

Pressing her two remaining cum coated fingers to Dawn's lips Buffy smiled when her little sister opened wide without a single protest.

Dawn accepted Buffy's fingers into her mouth and sucked her own cum from them.

Once Buffy was sure that her fingers were clean she pulled them from her little sister's lips only to viciously attack Dawn's mouth with her own, taking great pleasure from tasting Dawn's pussy in her mouth.

Dawn happily fought back with her own lips and tongue and the kiss almost became savage in nature, the two sisters pressing as much of their bodies together as possible as the water continued to beat down upon them.

Eventually Buffy pulled back to look at Dawn.

Her little sister was mostly clean, except for her face which, thanks to Buffy, had received a fresh coating of girl cum only a few moments ago.

Leaning forward Buffy gently licked her own cum from Dawn's face before finally removing one of her hands from her little sister's ass long enough to collect some shower water to wash Dawn's face with.

Buffy became so lost in this act that she continued to stroke Dawn's face even after her baby sister was clean so much so in fact that the slayer couldn't resist leaning in again and pulling her little sister to her for another kiss.

The Summers sisters became lost once again in a long kiss, only this kiss was bittersweet because the gentle embrace they shared was one of two lovers knowing their time together had come to an end, at least for now.

Buffy and Dawn were suddenly awoken from their euphoria by the sound of a doorbell. Their doorbell. The doorbell to their front door.

Breaking the kiss the two Summers girls stared at each other.

"Xander." Buffy said in almost surprise.

In the heat of the moment she had honestly forgotten his existence.

"What are we going to do?" Dawn asked nervously.

Grabbing Dawn's face gently Buffy made sure her baby sister was looking her in her eyes as she explained to her very carefully what they were going to do.

"Listen very carefully to me Dawn." Buffy whispered, "In a second I'm going to get out of this shower, put on a towel, go downstairs, and let Xander in. I will then distract him for the next two minutes as you quietly sneak into your room and get dressed. I expect you to be fully ready to go to school in two minutes exactly or else I will punish you when you get home from school. And you better be quiet when sneaking out of here, do you understand?"

"Yes mistress." Dawn whispered obediently.

"And remember to leave your collar on your bedside table." Buffy whispered sternly, "The last thing we need is you forgetting to take it off, Xander seeing it and making some kind of lame joke before realising what that little collar truly means."

Dawn couldn't help smile as she envisioned Xander trying to make a joke upon seeing her wearing a collar that had 'Property of Buffy Summers' on it only to realise what it meant after he made the joke. Meanwhile Buffy looked like she was trying to stop from smiling herself so it was obvious that they both found it humorous, however there was another look on her big sister's face which told Dawn that her mistress was waiting for a response.

"As you wish mistress." Dawn whispered.

"Good girl." Buffy said, before kissing her little sister again.

Again their kiss was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

Stepping out of the shower Buffy grabbed two towels, one she quickly wrapped around her body, the other around her hair. Once she was sure both towels were secure Buffy moved to the door, stopping briefly to look back at her nude little sister who was still huddled in the shower. Buffy gave a reassuring smile to Dawn, which her little sister returned, before unlocking the bathroom door, opening it and leaving the bathroom.

The rings of the doorbell had become more frequent and as Buffy made her way downstairs there was a loud thudding sound, like someone, or something, was trying to force its way in.

Buffy wondered momentarily if it wasn't her old friend Xander Harris at the door but some sort of daemon. Like it was some sort of weak daemon who was trying and failing to break down her door. Like it was... oh who was she kidding, it had to be Xander.

Opening the door Buffy couldn't help smiling as her friend Xander flew through the air and landed at her feet.

Concerned for the Summers sisters Xander had been unsuccessfully trying to break the door down with no success. On this occasion he had walked backwards a few paces before charging forwards in an attempt to get a little momentum on his side. He had even jumped up a few feet away from the door and hurled himself towards it in the hopes of finally breaking it down. Unfortunately at that very moment the door opened and he landed at the feet of a girl he'd always had a crush on but could never get probably because of things like this/his good friend Buffy Summers.

Looking up from his position on the floor, once again surrounded by the broken remains of his masculinity, Xander said, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Buffy said, trying not to laugh as she helped Xander up, "How about you?"

"I'm just great." Xander said, trying unsuccessfully to hide his embarrassment, "I... I... I thought you might be in trouble."

"So you thought you'd break down my door?" Buffy questioned.

"Well..." Xander started.

"And you know there's a window right over there so why didn't you just break that?" Buffy asked.

A few moments of silence followed.

"Well... I... I thought that maybe you might be in trouble, but you might not be, and if you weren't I was just going to have to end up replacing whatever I broke, and doors are easier to replace than windows anyway, and hey, why was the door locked in the first place?" Xander said defensively.

Buffy had to think fast when answering this question. Despite all the many, many nasty creatures in Sunnydale she had almost never locked her door before. It wasn't like a lock was much use. Traditional locks didn't stand a chance against daemons and she didn't really have the money for a lock which could pose a challenge for a daemon. Besides it wasn't her job to hide from daemons, it was her job to slay them. And it didn't make much difference if she locked it or not, the few daemons who had made housecalls to her had ultimately broken the door down even though her door wasn't locked.

So why would she lock the door?

Thinking quickly Buffy answered the question.

"I had a daemon sneak into the house the other night." Buffy explained, "It was very quiet. I almost didn't hear it in time. If it wasn't for that squeaky floorboard..."

"Oh god Buffy, I'm so sorry." Xander interrupted, unknowingly saving Buffy from having to lie any further.

"It's ok." Buffy said.

"Is there anything I can do?" Xander asked.  

Buffy thought for a moment, "Well... actually maybe you can... I've been thinking of upgrading security... you know adding a few things here and there... plus I was thinking of maybe doing a little more decorating anyway... so..."

"Say no more." Xander said with a smile, "I've got all sorts of stuff back at my place. If there's anything you want that's not there just swing by the construction site and I'll be happy to hook you up with whatever you need."

"Thanks Xander, you're the best." Buffy smiled warmly, "And I promise I'll pay you back as soon as..."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Xander said, "Consider it on the house."  
   
"Really?" Buffy asked.

"Really." Xander said, "I've got plenty of supplies, and I'm making loads of money, and I know your financial situation is... erm... you know... problematic at the moment, so just pay me back when ever you can, if you want, but you don't have too, just, if you feel like it, I guess, whenever you're ready."

Buffy was giving Xander that look which always made him feel nervous. He seriously regretted mentioning Buffy's financial situation, a sore point for the slayer lately, and even after everything they've been through together Xander didn't like the idea of pissing a slayer off, and really, who could blame him?

"Where's Dawn?" Xander asked, quickly changing the subject.  

"I don't know." Buffy lied, before yelling upstairs, "Dawn... Xander's here!"

"I'm coming!" Dawn yelled from upstairs, her previous submissive tone replaced by her normal, almost bratty tone.

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with that girl." Buffy sighed, deciding if she was going to lie she might as well have some fun with it, "She has just been such a little brat lately. She spent so much time in the shower this morning I only just got in a minute ago. She's unbelievable."

"Maybe you should talk to her." Xander said, trying to be the voice of reason.

"Oh I've tried, but she doesn't listen." Buffy said, "She just doesn't respect me."

"What she needs is guidance." Xander said.

"What she needs is discipline." Buffy said, before quickly covering, "I'm thinking of grounding her again."

"Grounding me, grounding me for what?" Dawn asked as she descended the stairs.

Buffy was relieved to see that Dawn was fully clothed and there was nothing around her neck which could invite unwelcome attention, although Buffy caught herself staring at her little sister's body a few seconds too long but luckily Xander didn't seem to notice.

"I'm sure I could think of something." Buffy said.

"That's not fair." Dawn said.

"I haven't even grounded you yet."

"No but you were thinking about it."

"Well maybe you should stop making me think about it."

"Well maybe you should stop being such a..."

"Ladies, ladies please," Xander quickly interrupted, before the strangely terrifying sight of the Summer sisters turned their attention on him, "I... I think I should be getting Dawn to school... right?"

"Right, have fun at school Dawnie." Buffy said.

"I'll try." Dawn sighed.

"Oh, and thank you again Xander." Buffy said.

"For what?" Dawn asked.

"I'm lending Buffy some equipment to tighten security." Xander explained on his way out the door.

"Yeah. I'm going to do some... remodelling." Buffy said, looking directly at Dawn, "But don't worry, I'll show you what I've done when you get home, I promise."

Oblivious to Xander the Summer sisters shared a smile before Dawn left.

Buffy watched her little sister as she walked down their driveway and into Xander's car.

Turning back briefly Dawn shared a look with her big sister before Buffy closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BtVS), nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Slipping into the girls bathroom Dawn checked under each and every bathroom stall to make sure she was alone. With not a pair of legs to be seen Dawn quickly slipped into one of the bathroom stalls, locked the door, sat down on the seat and pulled from her bag the little item she had been thinking about all day.

The little brunette studied the precious thing for a few moments, reading the words inscribed on it again and again as if trying to burn it into her memory forever before wrapping it around her neck.

Dawn took a deep satisfying sigh as if she was finally able to breathe again.

And to Dawn that's exactly what it felt like.

Why?

Because her collar was back where it belonged, wrapped around her neck.

Dawn ran her fingers over the little tag on the collar and smiled widely, the four little words imprinted on the tag which described her so completely repeating over and over in her mind.

Property of Buffy Summers.

That was what she was. That was what she always would be, even without the collar her sister and owner had given her, but Dawn loved her collar because it reinforced what she truly was, it said what was in her heart.

Even though Buffy had ordered Dawn to leave her collar at home the littlest Summers hadn't been able to resist slipping it into her bag and taking it to school with her. All through her classes she had thought about it, even daring to peek into her bag when no one was watching so she could read the little tag again, and again, and again until she was able to force herself to re-concentrate on her schoolwork.

Dawn wished she could wear her collar all the time, but Buffy was right, she couldn't where it in public with out people becoming suspicious of the Summers sisters relationship, and the last thing Dawn wanted to do was to lose Buffy simply because she couldn't go two seconds without wanting to feel her collar around her neck.

The brunette jumped when she was awoken suddenly from her thoughts by a loud ringing sound. Dawn had been so sure that she had been alone, but it was pretty clear that somebody's phone was going off somewhere in the bathroom.

Looking around for the source of the call Dawn realise that it was coming from her bag. Opening it in reaching inside Dawn found a mobile phone which she had never seen before.

Dawn didn't own a mobile phone because Buffy had told her they couldn't afford it right now, but her big sister had obviously changed her mind.

"Hello." Dawn said into the phone.

"Hello slave." Buffy said from her end of the line.

"Hello mistress." Dawn said softly and yet happily.

"So, I'm in your room and I'm looking for your collar but I can't find it anywhere." Buffy said, "Any idea where you left it Dawnie?"

Dawn bit her lip. She didn't want to lie to her mistress but she was afraid what would happen if she told Buffy the truth.

"I... I don't know mistress." Dawn said.

"I think that might have been a little more believable if you hadn't paused." Buffy said, "Now I'm going to ask you again, and this time I really, really want you to think before you answer. Do you have any idea where your collar is Dawn?"

There was a pause.

"Yes mistress." Dawn said, even more quietly than before.

"Where is it then?" Buffy asked.

"I... I... I took it to school with me." Dawn admitted. Hearing her mistress sigh down the phone Dawn quickly said, "But I've been really careful, I haven't worn it when people were looking, I swear, I just... wanted it near me... you know?"

"Are you wearing it now?" Buffy asked.

There was another pause.

"Yes."

Another sigh.

"But I'm in the bathroom alone, which is the only place I've been wearing it, and I'm locked in one of the stalls so it's not like anyone can see me." Dawn blurted out.

"That's not the point Dawn." Buffy said angrily, "The point is you're in a public place, carrying around something which could destroy our relationship and give someone a excuse to take you away from me, and what's worse you've disobeyed me. I gave you an order and you disobeyed me. How am I supposed to protect you if you keep disobeying me? For God's sakes Dawn I thought making you my slave would crush this cliched teenage rebellion of yours. Obviously I was wrong. Perhaps we should forget this and try something else."

"No, no, no, no, no, please mistress, I'm sorry, I swear I'll never do it again just please, please give me another chance." Dawn begged as she began to weep.

Hearing her little sister beginning to cry down the phone melted Buffy's anger and the blonde immediately began to regret her words.

"I'm sorry Dawn." Buffy said, "I shouldn't expect you to adjust to this thing between us overnight. But I will not stand for disobedience and for this you will be punished, do you understand me?"

"Yes, thank you mistress." Dawn said.

"Good, now stand up." Buffy said.

"Mistress?" Dawn said in confusion.

"I said stand up slut!" Buffy growled, in a tone which had Dawn quickly obeying her, "Well, are you standing?"

"Yes mistress." Dawn said.

"Good girl," Buffy said, "Now, take off your pants."

Dawn was about to object again but quickly stopped herself and did as she was told.

"Are they off?" Buffy asked.

"Yes mistress." Dawn said.

"Good, now take off your panties." Buffy said.

This time Dawn obeyed without even thinking about hesitating, her panties joining her pants around her ankles.

"Ok, they're off." Dawn said.

"Alright, now lean against the wall," Buffy said, before another thought came to her, "Wait, first take off your collar."

"No, please mistress no." Dawn pleaded.

"Take. Your. Collar. Off." Buffy said in a tone which would have made the baddest of daemons think twice before disobeying her.

Quietly whimpering Dawn reluctantly removed her collar.

"Where... where do you want me to put it?" Dawn asked.

"In your bag, and be quick about it." Buffy said inpatiently, "Then lean against the wall."

Dawn slowly did as she was told.

"Ok, what now?" Dawn asked.

"Now, you're going to spank yourself." Buffy said.

"What?" Dawn exclaimed.

"You heard me." Buffy said, "Spank yourself, and count them so I know you're doing them."

"But... somebody might hear?" Dawn questioned.

"Then I suggest you be as quiet as possible." Buffy said.

Dawn sighed and resigned herself to her fate, "How many spanks should I give myself?"

"Mmmmm, let's see now..." Buffy said thoughtfully, "I'll punish you properly for your disobedience when you get home, but for now I think, 50 spanks for taking your collar to school, 50 for the unnecessary backtalk, and 50 for forgetting to call me mistress, yet again."

Buffy allowed a few moments for her words to sink in, half expecting Dawn to object but she didn't. In fact her little sister was horrified that she had forgotten to call her mistress by her proper title again and swore to herself she would start treating Buffy with the proper respect she deserved.

"Ok mistress," Dawn whimpered meekly, "Should I start now?"

"Yes, and remember to count each spank, but don't thank me for them, the last thing we need is for you to start yelling out thank you mistress Buffy over and over again in a public bathroom. A teacher might walk in or something. And if that happens I think we'd both much rather them think you were just a perverted little slut who spanks herself on her bathroom breaks than a perverted little slut who spanks herself on her bathroom breaks who is a sex slave for her own sister." Buffy said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Begin." Buffy commanded.

"Owww... one... owww... two... owww... three... owww... four... owww... five..."

Dawn found the whole situation so incredibly humiliating and degrading, and she absolutely loved it.

Here she was, in the girls bathroom at her school, half naked, spanking herself and counting each spank for the pleasure of her mistress, her own sister, Buffy Summers who just happened to be listening to the entire thing on her brand new mobile phone.

She could be discovered at any minute by one of her fellow students and Buffy could just hang up, leaving her to become known as that weird girl who spanks herself in public places or something. And she could also be discovered by one of the teachers and this could even go on her permanent record. How humiliating would that be? Oh her pussy was dripping wet just thinking about it, or that could have been from the spanking, Dawn couldn't tell. God she was turning into such a little pervert, a sick twisted little pain slut who needed to be put in her place by her mistress.

"Owww... ninety eight... owww... ninety nine... owww... one hundred... owww... one hundred and one... owww... one hundred and two."

Buffy was getting such a rush over the level of control she now possessed over her little sister. Killing daemons didn't even make her feel half this powerful.

At this very moment Buffy had her sweet little Dawnie, her own baby sister, practically naked in a public bathroom spanking herself because she had told her to do so.

It was Dawn's fault of course, if she hadn't been so disobedient and taken her collar without permission Buffy wouldn't have to have rang her and Dawn wouldn't be having to suffer this humiliation. Honestly, why did Dawn have to be such a greedy little brat? It was just lucky that there sisterly relationship had advanced to this level otherwise Buffy just didn't see how on earth she could possibly give Dawn the disciplining she so obviously needed.

"Owww... one hundred and forty six... owww... one hundred and forty seven... owww... one hundred and forty eight... owww... one hundred and forty nine... owww... one hundred and fifty."

Once the spanking was over with there was a long pause. Dawn began to wonder if Buffy was still there but when she listened very carefully she could hear the sound of her sister's breathing.

"May I... may I please pull up my pants now mistress?" Dawn asked, finally breaking the silence.

There was another pause.

"Alright..." Buffy said.

At this Dawn reached down with one hand, pulled her pants up, and began to awkwardly try and re-do the buttons with one hand as she kept a hold of the phone with the other.

"But..." Buffy said.

"But what mistress?" Dawn asked.

"But I don't think we're done just yet... I think you need to be punished further." Buffy said, thinking for a moment, "I know, as punishment for disobeying me I want you to go to the boys bathroom and offer the first guy you see a blow job."

"What!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I said I want you to go to the boys bathroom and offer the first guy you see a blow job." Buffy repeated.

"But... but... but... but mistress I thought you said we had to be, you know, careful and not draw attention to ourselves?" Dawn questioned.

"That's right Dawnie, we need to be careful not to draw attention to our relationship, however we shouldn't need to worry about drawing attention to you. After all, if people think of you as the school slut it will distract their attention from what's really going on between us. Yes, I quite like that idea. My sister, the school slut. And best of all, while you're being a total slut during school hours you can be spending all your free time at home with me, studying and being disciplined, so you can be the first school slut ever to get good grades.

"The school slut." Dawn echoed, the very idea of it practically making her cream her panties.

"Oh don't worry Dawnie, chances are when you offer to suck some guys cock he'll be so surprised that some random girl is offering him head he'll probably think you're in on a practical joke to get him and turn you down." Buffy explained.

"But... but mistress, what if the guy goes for it?" Dawn asked.

"Then you suck his cock." Buffy said simply, like it was no big deal.

There was a silence and Buffy wondered why her little slave was taking so long to answer her. And then a thought popped into her head.

"Your not a lesbian are you Dawnie?" Buffy asked, before suddenly realising how that sounded, "I mean if you are that's ok, God knows you eat great pussy so..."

"I'm not a lesbian." Dawn interrupted, "At least I don't think I am."

"Well, this is the perfect opportunity to find out, don't you think?" Buffy pointed out.

Out of excuses not to do it Dawn resigned herself to doing as her mistress asked, and immediately felt herself becoming aroused from this perverted idea. She was about to offer a complete stranger oral sex. It made Dawn feel like such a slut, and it turned her on.

"Ok mistress." Dawn said, "Erm... what do I say exactly?"

"Hi, can I suck your cock, or something to that extent." Buffy said, sighing at having to spell it out.

"Ok mistress." Dawn said in defeat, "Should I call you back when it's done?"

Buffy thought for a minute and then said, "No, leave the phone on and put it in your pocket. I want to hear my little slave sucking cock for her mistress's amusement."

"Ok mistress." Dawn said.

"And no playing with yourself while sucking him off, I want your full concentration on pleasing him," Buffy ordered, "Do you understand?"

"Yes mistress." Dawn said,.

"Good girl." Buffy said.

There was a pause.

"Well go then." Buffy said impatiently.

"Yes mistress." Dawn said, before she placed her new phone in her pocket, getting up and leaving the bathroom stall and then the bathroom itself.

Dawn's mind raced as she walked to the boys bathroom.

Could she really do this? Could she really asked the first guy she saw if she could suck his cock?

It could be anyone, and there was a chance he would reject her and tell everyone and Dawn would become known as the school slut, and everyone would end up calling her such horrible names, and although these reasons should have convinced Dawn not to do it the truth was it had the exact opposite effect.

To her amazement Dawn found herself actually wanting to be rejected, not because she didn't want to suck cock, but because she actually wanted to be humiliated and degraded. The very thought of it practically had Dawn creaming her panties. God, she had become such a little pervert. Thank God she had a caring mistress that could help punish her for her perverted desires.

Coming to the door of the boys bathroom Dawn stood outside for a few moments, her mind going through all the different guys in her school which could be inside already, considering how much each one would be probably open to the idea and which ones might laugh at her and tell her she was a whore before running off to tell the whole school that little Dawn Summers was nothing more than a little cock crazy slut who should be mocked and ridiculed. Worse, what if there was more than one guy in there already? Would she just suck one guy off while others sat around and laughed at her? Or would she have to offer them all blow jobs? Would there be a line of guys waiting for their turn with her mouth? Or would they surround her, force her to try and suck and jack them off all at the same time? What if they wanted more than just a blow job? Was Dawn about to walk into her own private little gang bang? Oh God all these thoughts were driving her crazy with lust, she just had to get this over with, get inside the bathroom and see what was going to happen.

Finally summoning up the courage Dawn opened the door and stepped inside.

The bathroom was almost completely empty except for one guy who was washing his hands.

Dawn almost went as white as a ghost when she saw who was standing there.

Knowing for a long time she was bisexual Dawn had fantasized about a lot of people with in her school, both male and female, but standing before her was the one person she desired more than anyone else... well more than anyone else in her school... well definitely the guy she wanted more than any other guy in her school.

RJ Brooks was two years older than Dawn, strong, athletic, and very, very hot. He was one of the popular kids in Dawn's school and had even dated the head cheerleader for like a year before they broke up. He was so completely and utterly out of Dawn's league that despite having a crush on him for as long as she'd known him she'd never even said a word to him.

Turning his head to see who had come in RJ frowned at Dawn.

"Hey." RJ said in confusion.

There was a pause as Dawn fought with the huge lump in her throat which had suddenly appeared there. For a few horrible moments Dawn felt as if she couldn't talk, and then finally she said something.

"Hey." Dawn said weakly.

There was a moment of silence.

"What are you doing in here?" RJ asked.

Dawn bit her lip, terrified and yet enthralled of what was about to happen and although at first she struggled to say what she had been told to say all Dawn had to do was think of her mistress, think how she had displeased her already today and how displeasing her a second time would cause Dawn more pain than any whipping Buffy could dish out, and considering her sister was a slayer that was a lot.

"I... I was wondering..." Dawn stuttered, before taking a deep breath and saying what she came here to say, "Would you like a blow job?"

RJ blinked a few times in shock. He couldn't believe he'd heard what he'd just heard, it sounded like a line out of a bad porno movie or something, not real life.

"What?" He said.

"Would you like a blow job?" Dawn repeated somewhat more confidently.

RJ couldn't believe it, this girl was serious. Or was she. RJ's friends had played a few pranks on him in his time, but certainly nothing like this. But still he was suspicious. What if this was a setup, like she told him to close his eyes and when he opened them it was some ugly girl giving him head while his friends took pictures and laughed... or worse a guy or something.

"From you?" RJ asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Dawn said meekly, her previous confidence gone as rejection began to seem more likely.

RJ thought about the offer. There was a very good chance it was a setup to make him look like an idiot... but wasn't it worth the risk for the chance to get head? RJ had never had a girl suck his cock before, but had always wanted to know what it was like. He had begged his last girlfriend for months just to try it and he had gotten nowhere. They had broken up almost a month ago and he was feeling very sexually frustrated. He didn't recognise this girl but she was hot, and what kind of straight and sexually frustrated teenage male would turn down the opportunity to get head from a hot girl?

"Ok." RJ said.

"Ok." Dawn said.

"Ok." RJ said.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"So... so where... are we going to... you know?" RJ said, still too shocked by this whole situation to say much.

"In there." Dawn said, pointing to one of the bathroom stalls.

"Ok." RJ said.

RJ walked into the bathroom stall, put the seat down and sat on the toilet, waiting for the brunette.

Dawn followed him after checking the other stalls to see if they were empty. It was a bit late for that considering if anyone had been in there they would have heard everything and probably wouldn't have left, however Dawn was lucky and no one was around. Or perhaps unlucky. Dawn found the thought of someone watching her suck off RJ actually aroused her and as her mind turned just one guy into a group of guys standing around her and taunting her as she bobbed up and down on RJ's dick her arousal only increased.

Closing and locking the toilet door behind her Dawn kneeled on the floor in front of RJ and reached for his pants.

Unzipping him Dawn slowly reached into his pants, took hold of his manhood, and after taking a deep breath, pulled it from its confines, Dawn coming face-to-face with her first real cock.

At first it wasn't much to look at, but that soon changed.

One of Dawn's friends had shown her a porno one time and she remembered very distinctly guys rubbing their cocks to stay hard, or women doing it for them, so Dawn decided to try that.

Sliding her hand up and down the shaft first caused RJ to moan, and then his dick started to slowly grow under Dawn's soft grip, quickly more than doubling in length. It was quite a sight for Dawn to behold. Sure she had seen it in the porno, but this was different, this was real life, this was her life and it excited her to see a cock growing before her eyes.

Biting her lip Dawn continued to stroke RJ's cock, her eyes wandering up to his as she did so.

He was looking down at her, his entire focus on her, a look of need in his eyes but also a look of concern. He was obviously still expecting this to be some kind of prank. It was probably about time Dawn proved him wrong.

Taking a firm grip at the base of RJ's cock Dawn gently leant forward, slowly opening her mouth and then after a brief pause took the head of the dick into her mouth.

The second her lips closed around him RJ let out a long moan which filled Dawn with confidence and she began sucking her first real cock. The sucking only made RJ moan louder and oddly it made Dawn feel powerful.

Dawn wondered why that was and she quickly came to the conclusion that for once during sex she was the one in control. In all her time with her big sister over the last few days it was always Buffy who was in control no matter what they were doing but this was different. It made a nice change but Dawn had to admit that she preferred to be dominated.

As she began to slowly slide a little more of RJ's dick into her mouth Dawn couldn't help wish RJ would grab her by the hair and force her down onto his cock, burying the entire thing in her throat without a moments regard for her well being. But sadly it seemed RJ was more intent on moaning like a moron. He wasn't even calling her names. Oh well, at least his prick was big and juicy.

RJ's shaft tasted good and it was leaking a tasty liquid which Buffy would later tell Dawn was called pre-cum. In this moment in time Dawn didn't know what it was called but she liked it and she wanted more of it. Luckily the more Dawn sucked the more liquid was produced and the more RJ's cock pulsated inside her mouth. That was another thing Dawn liked about RJ's cock. It pulsated with every beat of his heart, which obviously made this very different to when she had sucked her sister's strap on last night, which was the closest thing she had come to before now to sucking a cock.

Thinking of her dear sister reminded Dawn that Buffy was still on the phone in her pocket, listening in on her as she acted like a total slut, giving a boy she barely knew a blow job in a public bathroom stall. The idea that her mistress was listening in on them really got Dawn's juices flowing. She briefly considered sliding her hand down to her panties and getting herself off as she sucked on her first real cock, but Dawn quickly remembered she had been forbidden to do so by her mistress and, eager not to disobey her mistress, Dawn concentrated all her efforts on getting RJ off.

After sliding only a few inches into her mouth at a time for what felt like forever Dawn started to slowly go lower on RJ's dick until the shaft was pressing against the back of her throat, Dawn lightly choking on her mouth's invader. Dawn came up for air, taking RJ's manhood out of her mouth to give her a chance to catch her breath before bobbing her head back down and getting back to work. Wanting to try and get all of him in her mouth Dawn concentrated on keeping her gag reflex under control as she attempted to go even lower, RJ's shaft once again hitting the back of her throat only this time she tried to push it further, trying to convince herself to allow the man meat to slide down her gullet, but her inexperience caught up with her and she began choking on his dick again until she was forced to take it out of her mouth for another few breaths.

Dawn tried this over and over but it was hurting her and eventually she gave up and just stuck with taking most of RJ's cock, promising herself she would beg her wonderful mistress to teach her the art of deep throating.

Wanting to make a lack of being able to deep throat up to RJ Dawn intentionally salivated more than usually necessary, making her mouth as wet a home as possible for his cock, the little brunette noisily slobbering all over the prick in an attempt to make it as wet and slippery as possible.

In addition to the wetness Dawn increased the pace of her head bobbing, beginning to stroke the bottom of RJ's shaft, caressing all the places her mouth couldn't reach as her mouth began working overtime.

Through all this RJ was moaning as he tried to comprehend what he was feeling. He had always wanted to know what a girl's lips wrapped around his cock would feel like an now he knew RJ was determined to get his cock sucked as much as he possibly could.

RJ wondered if all girls were this good at giving head or if it was just girls like this one. He knew nothing about this girl but surely there was only one type of girl who would give head to a random stranger, and that type of girl was a slut. Not that there was anything wrong with that. In fact RJ had to say in his opinion sluts were awesome. If this was an example of a slut he was definitely going to stop going after the popular girls and start going after the sluts. Or maybe he should just go after this slut, after all, this was a hell of a first impression.

The brunette's lips sliding up and down his shaft felt like pure heaven, her warm, wet and willing mouth pleasuring him in ways he couldn't have imagined before now and RJ was impressed with himself that he lasted as long as he did before the desire to cum became unbearable.

After holding off for as long as he could RJ grabbed a firm hold of the sides of the toilet, cried out and came in Dawn's mouth.

Dawn's only warning of what was about to happen was a growing pulsation and jerking from RJ's cock and that wasn't enough to prepare her for the first jet of his hot spunk hitting the back of her throat. Choking on RJ's cream Dawn let go of his cock and let it fall out of her mouth as she choked up a little cum, before swallowing most of it down.

In the time it took her to do that RJ had grabbed his cock and started jerking it before pointing it in Dawn's face. He'd seen this in lots of porno movies and if this really was a slut she would like what he did next.

Dawn gasped as RJ's sperm landed on her face, the next squirt landing in her open mouth. Caught up in the moment Dawn decided to go with it, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue as she let RJ cum on her face like she was some kind of porn star.

It was the most powerful orgasm of RJ's life, and it was only made better by the fact he was able to paint this girl's face with his load.

When he was finally done Dawn licked seductively around her lips, collecting cum on her tongue and then holding the cum out on her tongue to show it to RJ before closing her mouth, loudly swallowing, and then showing RJ her tongue again so he could see it was all gone.

Fuck, he thought, that was hot.

Who was this girl?

With her mission accomplished Dawn stood up, smiled at him, turned around, unlocked the door and left the toilet stall.

Amazingly no one had come in while Dawn had been sucking RJ's cock and the little brunette had to admit she was a little disappointed. She would have quite liked the humiliation of being caught. Oh well, maybe next time.

Looking at her cum covered face in the mirror Dawn couldn't help feel a sense of pride at her accomplishment.

Seeing RJ step out of the stall with his pants around his ankles Dawn smiled and made a show of scooping his cum off her face and into her mouth, making sure to moan with every drop of man goo she swallowed.

He just watched her intently as she finished her creamy meal before beginning to leave.

"So... can I see you again?" RJ asked.

Dawn thought for a minute.

"Maybe." Dawn said thoughtfully before leaving the boys bathroom, feeling more confident than she had ever done in her entire life.

Skipping back to the girls bathroom Dawn checked underneath the stalls, happily finding she was alone again. Taking her phone from out of her pocket she brought it up to her ear.

"Hello." Dawn said, wondering if her mistress was still on the line.

"Hello slave." Buffy said down the line.

"Hello mistress." Dawn said smiling, "I did it."

"I know." Buffy said, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes mistress, it was great." Dawn said before quickly adding, "But it wasn't as good as serving you mistress."

"Good to hear." Buffy chuckled, "I guess we can safely conclude you're not a lesbian then."

"No mistress, I'm not a lesbian, I'm just a slut." Dawn said.

"Maybe, but don't forget that you're not just a slut, you're my slut." Buffy said.

"Yes mistress, I'm your slut." Dawn said.

"Good girl," Buffy said proudly, "It makes me so happy knowing my slut knows her place, just as it made me happy to hear you suck that boy off. I got so hot listening to you suck cock that I almost came just from listening to you. And now I really, really want to watch you suck cock. Would you like that Dawnie? Would you like your mistress to have you suck cock for her amusement? Would you like your mistress to take you out tonight so your mistress can find you a guy to suck? Maybe if he's lucky I'll let him fuck you. After all your body belongs to me so I can whore you out anyway I see fit. Better yet maybe we could find a guy to join us in our bed, wouldn't that be fun Dawnie? You, me, some other guy, having fun together, and then when he leaves your mistress can punish you for being a naughty little slut. How does that sound to you Dawnie?"

Dawn smiled and said the only thing that came to her mind.

"That sounds wonderful mistress."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BtVS), nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Yesterday Dawn had skipped to the door of her house with a song in her heart and a spring in her step. She had never been so happy to be home because she had known what was waiting for her when she got there. Or at least she had thought she had known what was waiting for her.

In truth nothing could have really prepared little Dawnie for what happened to her when she got home yesterday, but she had loved every minute of it. Sure she suffered through more pain than she could have ever imagined, but she knew she deserved it and was grateful to her big sister and new mistress for putting her in her place. And in addition to that pain Dawn had experienced mind bending pleasure the likes of which she didn't think was possible and the likes of which she knew she could only receive again at the hands of her beloved sister Buffy.

It sent a chill of sexual excitement running through Dawn when she thought of her big sister and her mistress. She was so lucky that she got to be with the one person she wanted most in the world and she didn't care she was her sister, Dawn loved her mistress Buffy and was more than willing to do whatever she wanted.

As Dawn approached the door of her house her pussy was running like a river as she tried to imagine what perverted little things her big sister would make her do next.

Stepping into her house Dawn's heart immediately sunk when she saw what was waiting for her.

Dawn had been hoping for Buffy to be waiting for her naked or in a tight fitting outfit, ready to either fuck her brains out or give her some of the punishment she richly deserved, but instead what she got was Buffy sitting on that couch watching their TV with Xander, Anya and Willow.  

"Hey there Dawnster." Xander greeted cheerily as he saw the brunette enter, "We were just about to watch a movie, wanna join?"

Dawn bit her lip and looked to Buffy for instructions.

Buffy thought about it then said, "No. Dawn has homework to do, isn't that right Dawnie?"

"Yes." Dawn agreed meekly, silently hoping Buffy would personally take her downstairs to the basement to 'study'.

"Oh come on Buffy, it's a Friday night. Why can't Dawn do her homework tomorrow?" Xander asked.

There was a pause.

"Alright, but tomorrow she better study extra hard." Buffy said, looking directly into her little sister's eyes.

"I will, I promise." Dawn said, as she approached the group.

Xander and Anya were snuggled up on the left side of the couch, with Buffy sat on the end of the right side and Willow sitting in the chair beside them.

Reaching the sofa Dawn looked in between the small space on the couch and the floor, unsure where she should try and sit. On the one hand Dawn wanted to be able to sit next to Buffy so she could at least be near her mistress even if they couldn't do anything, but on the other hand could she really be able to stand that, being so close to the object of her desire without doing anything?

"Come on Dawnie, there's plenty of room." Xander said, unknowingly making Dawn's decision for her.

Not wanting to argue Dawn squeezed herself in between Buffy and Anya, the little brunette's heart racing as her body lightly pressed up against Buffy's just enough to make her think back to the things she and her big sister had done over the past few days.

Buffy and Dawn exchanged a look and Dawn knew she wasn't the only one thinking about what they had done.

"Alright, let's see, what should we put on." Xander said, mostly to himself as he got up and rummaged through the collection of movies he had brought.

The next few hours were a blur for Buffy and Dawn. They had no idea what the film they watched was about, nor did they care. Their whole world was centred around one thing, not doing anything which might arise Xander's and/or Anya's and/or Willow's suspicions. They didn't want their friends to know how drastically their relationship had changed, which was hard because all they wanted to do was jump each other.

The feelings of their bodies touching each other was electric and the Summers sisters were surprised that nobody seem to notice the sexual tension in the room.

"So, now what?" Xander said, after the second or third movie was done, neither Buffy or Dawn was really sure, "Another movie?"

"No, this is boring, let's do something else." Anya said.

"Like what?" Xander asked.

"We could go out." Willow suggested, "We haven't been to the bronze for a while, that might be fun."

"Got my vote." Xander said before turning to the slayer, "What do you think Buffy?"

"The bronze sounds cool. I just want to change into something before we go." Buffy said getting up before turning to her little sister, "Hey Dawn, while I'm up there why don't I help you get started on your homework."

"Ok." Dawn said eagerly, getting the hint.

"Hey wait, Buffy, it's Friday night, I'm sure Dawn doesn't want to be doing homework on a Friday night." Xander said.

"It's ok, I don't mind." Dawn said, before realising how suspiciously out of character she was acting and quickly added, "You know, if I have too."

"But you shouldn't have too. Come on Buffy, she'll be with us the whole time so it's not like she is going to drink." Xander pointed out.

Buffy thought for a minute, "Ok, but in that case I think Dawn and I should both go and change into something a little more suitable for going out, don't you think Dawnie?"

"Oh yes, we should do that." Dawn said.

"Ok, see you guys later." Buffy said, being careful to walk at a normal pace up the stairs instead of running like she wanted too.

Buffy and Dawn left the scoobies behind, trying to act as normal as possible, at least until they got into Dawn's room.

However the second the door was closed Dawn found herself being pinned in between it and her big sister's body, Buffy capturing her lips with her own and shoving her tongue deep into her mouth. Dawn melted into Buffy's arms and allowed her big sister to have her way with her, the two Summers girls becoming locked in a passionate and loving embrace.

As the two sisters swapped spit Buffy slipped her hand into Dawn's pants, pushed her panties aside and began rubbing up and down her little sister's pussy lips, causing Dawn to moan softly into her mouth. Buffy teased Dawn for as long as she possibly could before her sinful desires became too much for the slayer and she thrust two fingers into the knuckles inside Dawn's cunt. This of course cause Dawn's moans to become louder, but not so loud that it worried Buffy, at least not yet. Buffy was a bit preoccupied anyway, grabbing one of Dawn's hands and guiding it down her own pants and into her panties, hoping that her little sister would get the message.

Dawn understood what Buffy wanted and happily slid two fingers into her big sister's pussy, this time the older girl the one who had trouble suppressing her moans. Taking this as a positive step Dawn began to slowly fuck Buffy with her fingers, gradually increasing the pace in an attempt to try and keep up with her big sister but it was a feudal exercise. No matter how hard Dawn finger fucked her big sister Buffy would always finger fuck Dawn harder, increasing the pace every time the littlest Summers did, so no matter how hard she tried Dawn just couldn't keep up with Buffy.

It wasn't long before this frantic finger fucking had both Summers sisters on the edge of orgasm and it became a question of who would cum first, or more accurately who did Buffy want to cum first. It was really up to her. The slayer could easily speed up her thrusts and have her little sister shaking with ecstasy in her arms in a matter of seconds, or she could slow down the speed of her thrusts and give herself the first orgasm, both of which were tempting options, but ultimately Buffy decided to allow Dawn to slowly catch up until their thrusts were in sync and then she placed her thumb right next to Dawn's clit, letting her baby sister know exactly what it was she was about to do. This delay allowed Dawn time to press her thumb against Buffy's clit so that the Summer sisters could rub each other's clits at the same time causing both of them to go over the edge together, the whole time frantically using their kiss to stifle their cries of pleasure.

Once they had ridden out the waves of their climaxes Buffy finally broke the lip lock allowing both Summers girls some much needed time to breathe.

After a pause Buffy reached down and grabbed the bottom of Dawn's top and began to pull it upwards. Quickly getting the message Dawn lifted her arms up so that Buffy could pull her top off her before moving on to quickly removing her bra. Once her little sister's top half was naked Buffy kneeled on the floor and helped Dawn remove her shoes and socks before grabbing the waistband of Dawn's pants and panties and pulling them down around her baby sister's ankles. Dawn quickly stepped out of them and made a move towards her wardrobe.

She didn't get very far.

"Where do you think you're going?" Buffy said, as she grabbed Dawn and pushed her back against the door as quietly as possible.

"I was just..." Dawn began before Buffy cut her off by pressing her finger to her lips.

"Shhhh," Buffy whispered into Dawn's ear, "We don't have much time but I'm not done having fun with you so we're going to have to be quiet and quick, do you understand Dawnie?"

Dawn nodded silently and Buffy smiled.

"Good. Now... stay." Buffy said playfully before walking away leaving a stunned Dawn to watch her go.

At least little Dawnie got a good view of her sister's ass and an even better one when Buffy knelt down and reached for something underneath her bed. Dawn couldn't actually remember leaving anything underneath there which would be of interest to Buffy, but apparently she was wrong, at least about the second part.

The youngest Summers girl frowned when she saw what it was Buffy pulled out from underneath her bed. It appeared to be a long piece of rope, but what was Buffy going to do with it? Surely they didn't have time for bondage fun, did they?

Apparently they did.

Walking back over to the little brunette Buffy gently took Dawn's right-hand and tied one end of the rope around her wrist before throwing it upwards over some kind of bar above the door of Dawn's room which hadn't been there before. Dawn realise that Buffy must have put the bar there during the day, and either practised throwing a rope over it or the slayer was just that good with coordination because she got the rope over the bar on the first try. Once the rope was in position Buffy pulled on the rope so that it lifted Dawn's arm upwards until it was almost painful, then Buffy gently lifted Dawn's left-hand up and tied her other wrist to the other end of the rope, leaving Dawn hanging helplessly. The moment the rope was secure Dawn immediately felt a tingle of excitement as she wandered what Buffy would do to her now.

Buffy would have liked to further restrain Dawn, possibly use the other smaller bars next to the door to tie her baby sister spread eagled and leave her completely vulnerable, but they had a very limited amount of time before her friends would become suspicious, and Dawn's little pussy looked just so yummy Buffy didn't know how much longer she could stop herself from burying her head in between her little sister's legs. But first she had to do something to stop Dawn moaning.

Looking down at the pile of Dawn's clothes on the floor Buffy smiled as a wicked idea popped into her head.

Picking up Dawn's discarded panties and grabbing some tape off Dawn's desk Buffy returned to her sister's side and pressed Dawn's panties to her mouth. Quickly getting the idea Dawn opened her mouth and allowed her own panties to be shoved inside. Once Dawn's panties were inside her mouth Buffy taped her sister's mouth closed, trapping the panties inside. She then tossed the tape a side, smiled at Dawn, dropped to her knees, flung her little sister's legs over her shoulders and buried her tongue as deep into Dawnie's little love hole as it would go.

Dawn cried out, partly because of the pleasure of having her sister's tongue back inside her, but also partly because of the pain of having all her weight being supported by her wrists. Her pain soon disappeared as immediately after shoving her tongue inside her baby sister's pussy Buffy grabbed a firm hold of Dawn's ass, a hand on each cheek to both support her little sister's weight and to allow her to push her face as deep into Dawn's pussy as possible.

The two sisters didn't have much time but even if they did Buffy was in no mood for teasing. Being so close to Dawn throughout those movies and not being able to touch her had driven Buffy crazy and now the slayer finally had her little sister right where she wanted her she wasn't going to waste her opportunity.

Buffy began tongue fucking Dawn hard and fast, her tongue swirling around inside her little sister, finding all of Dawnie's sweet spots in a matter of seconds.

Although she had only gone down on Dawn once before Buffy had paid great attention to the reaction she had gotten from her baby sister during that one and only time so the blonde already knew most of her baby sister's most sensitive areas however she wished she had the time to learn them all right now.

There would be time, Buffy would make sure of that. Over the weekend she would spend some quality Dawnie eating time so that when she got between her little sister's legs she would be able to give Dawn the type of pussy licking she had become accustomed to receiving from her younger sibling.

But right now Buffy just didn't have the time. All she could do was try and make Dawn cum as quickly as possible, a challenge the blonde slayer was more than ready for.

And it wasn't like Buffy was just going to use her tongue to make Dawn cum. Shortly after the tongue fucking began Buffy wrapped her mouth around Dawn's pussy lips and began greedily sucking at her little sister, hungrily gulping down the youngest Summers girl's cunt cream as it flowed into her mouth and down her throat.

As Buffy got down to some serious rug munching Dawn squirmed in her bounds, desperately trying to keep herself quiet as possible as she experienced the heaven that was her big sister's mouth on her pussy.

Only a few feet away from where the two sisters were engaging in their forbidden love was the bed Dawn had masturbated herself countless times on, fantasizing about celebrities, acquaintances, friends, and of course her sister. And now here she was, tied up and receiving head from the person she had fantasized about more than anyone else. It was almost too good to be true.

And being tied up only added to Dawn's stimulation. A few days ago Dawn wouldn't have believed that anything could make receiving head from Buffy better but she had been wrong. This was so, so much better. Not only did Buffy's mouth feel incredible on her pussy but being tied up made her feel utterly helpless in Buffy's grasp, like her big sister could do absolutely anything to her and she would be powerless to stop it, which in reality was true what with Buffy being the slayer and all, but her restraints only added to her ecstasy.

The only question now was how long Dawn could hold out before she came.

Buffy was fucking Dawn so well with her mouth and tongue that Dawn knew it wouldn't be long however she wanted to try and hold her orgasm off for as long as she could so she could enjoy this moment, this heavenly moment where she was nothing but her big sister's play toy.

Sensing that Dawn was trying to hold back Buffy upped her game, removing her tongue from Dawn's pussy and concentrating on her clit while at the same time sliding first one and then two fingers inside her baby sister, curling her fingers inside her little slave with every stroke. This caused Dawn to start thrusting her hips forward in an attempt to impale herself on Buffy's fingers but the slayer would have none of it. Even with only one hand now on Dawn's ass cheeks Buffy was in complete control of her little sister's movements, or lack there of, and continued her ruthless assault before delivering the final blow.

Once her fingers were well coated in Dawn's pussy juice Buffy pulled them out, pressed them to her baby sister's butt hole and with one mighty push forced them into the knuckles inside her little sister's ass. At the exact same time Buffy slid her tongue as deep into her sister as it would go, her mouth, tongue and fingers simultaneously beginning to fuck Dawn's pussy and butt hole at full slayer speed.

Poor little Dawnie didn't stand a chance.

The brunette's orgasm hit her like a tidal wave, devastating her for a few glorious moments, her body shaking in Buffy's strong grasp as she tried desperately to muffle her own screams of pleasure. If it hadn't been for Dawn's panties gagging her mouth the scoobies would have surely hurt the youngest Summers girl's screams of pleasure as she came in her big sister's mouth.

For her part Buffy had almost completely forgotten about her friends as she happily swallowed the tasty treat which was her sister's cum, using her tongue to scoop up any last drops she could find as Dawn slowly began to come down from her high.

Once Dawn's orgasm was over Buffy carefully removed her sister's legs from around her shoulders and place them on the ground before standing up and gently untying Dawn.

Once she was untied Dawn practically fell into her big sister's arms and as always Buffy was there to catch her. Gathering her baby sister in her arms Buffy gave Dawn another minute to recover from her orgasm before gently removing the tape from her mouth, and then her panties before pulling Dawn even closer and gently kissing her.

Dawn was eager to accept the kiss, especially when it turned from soft and loving into hard and needy, the two sisters tongues battling inside their mouths until Buffy's beat Dawn's into submission.

Breaking apart and gasping for air Buffy and Dawn stared at each other for a few moments before the blonde sister smiled.

"Let's get you dressed." Buffy whispered, taking Dawn by the hand and leading her over to a full-length mirror and commanded Dawn to, "Stay."

Dawn did as she was told and watched as her big sister walked over to her underwear drawer and started to pick out clothes for her to wear.

The first item Buffy picked out had the slayer scowling at her little sister as she held the item up where Dawn could see it.

Dawn gulped nervously when she saw it was one of Buffy's thongs, one of the many pieces of clothing that she had 'borrowed' from Buffy without her knowledge. The little brunette felt a mixture of fear and excitement as she imagined what Buffy might do to punish her for borrowing her clothes again, then again the last time something like that happened it had ended very well for her.

However before Dawn got too much of a chance to overanalyse it Buffy's scowl turned into a smile as she walked back over to Dawn and allowed her to step into the thong before sliding it upwards. It would appear Buffy was letting this go for now but Dawn had a feeling that this would eventually come back to bite her in the ass.

Buffy practically drooled that the sight of Dawn's ass in the thong and had to restrain herself from bending little Dawnie over and fucking her again. The slayer would dearly love to fuck her little sister's ass, but they had already spent a lot of time upstairs and she couldn't afford to waste any more time, at least not in Dawn's room anyway.

So Buffy sped things up, only pausing briefly to deliver a gentle slap to Dawn's thong covered butt, before dressing her little sister like a giant Barbie doll. If Dawn was a Barbie doll than when Buffy was finished with her she would have been more than a little slutty Barbie, dressing her in a rather revealing outfit. The outfit in question was a short miniskirt, a tight tank top, and a pair of high heels. The irony was that Buffy had originally protested when she had first seen this outfit, telling Dawn it was too slutty and now she was the one making Dawn wear it.

Once Dawn was fully dressed Buffy pressed her body into her little sister's back and stared into the brunette's eyes reflected in the mirror. They stayed like that for a while, Buffy occasionally grinding her heated and horny pussy into Dawn's ass, until with out a word Buffy grabbed Dawn by the hand and led her out of her room and into Dawn's room, being as quiet as possible.

Once they were inside Buffy's room and the door was closed Buffy as gently as possible through Dawn on the bed, stripped herself of her clothes and mounted her little sister. Dawn giggled softly as she bounced on the soft bed, but her laughter quickly went away when Buffy's naked pussy descended onto her face.

Once Buffy's pussy lips were pressed to her mouth Dawn immediately went to work, her eager tongue sliding out of her lips and into her big sister's cunt.

Dawn couldn't help smiling into Buffy's pussy as she heard her big sister trying to stifle a moan at the initial tongue penetration, her submissive heart warming that she had been able to give her mistress pleasure. And Dawn was determined to give her wonderful mistress as much pleasure as possible.

All Dawn had ever wanted in life was to worship her big sister's body with her mouth and here she was once again with her face buried in Buffy's pussy being given the chance to do what she'd always wanted to do. And now she had been given the chance to do what she had always wanted to do Dawn was determined not to let Buffy down, she would worship her big sister like the goddess she was with total devotion, just like she had always dreamed.

Twirling her tongue inside Buffy's cunt Dawn quickly found her sister's sweet spots and began ruthlessly attacking them as she wrapped her mouth tightly around Buffy's pussy lips, wanting to prove to her mistress what a good little pussy licker and good little cunt sucker she had become.

Buffy continued to stifle her moans, firmly biting her lip as Dawn started to show her what a good little pussy licker and good little cunt sucker she had become over the past few days. The slayer had literally torn her jeans off to get to Dawn's mouth and it was pretty clear that Buffy had made the right choice. What was a pair of jeans compared to this soft mouth?

Wanting to increase her pleasure Buffy pulled her shirt over her head and undid her bra so that she could get to her nipples, tweaking them into full hardness and she began to rub herself back and forth, up and down on Dawnie's pretty little face.

Not missing a beat Dawn quickly adjusted to this new treatment, thrusting her tongue upwards as Buffy pressed downwards and not just following her with her tongue but twirling it inside her mistress whenever she moved from side to side, the little brunette welcoming being smothered by her big sister's pussy.

It was official, every slayer should have a little sister as a sex slave.

And what a perfect little sex slave Dawn made.

The little brunette's tongue was just attacking Buffy's pussy in a way that no one had done before and combining that with the vacuum cleaner like suction of Dawn's mouth then it wasn't surprising that Buffy soon found herself on the edge, holding herself back from cumming as long as possible so she could enjoy her sweet little sister's sweet little mouth. But inevitably it all just became too much and with one particularly hard flick of her clit from Dawn's tongue Buffy came violently, her body shaking in orgasm. If the slayer hadn't grabbed one of her pillows and pressed it to her face to muffle her screams the entire scooby gang would probably be breaking down the door.

As Buffy struggled to keep quiet Dawn was busy swallowing the creamy reward of her big sister's tasty girlie juices, the little brunette using her tongue to scoop up as much of her mistress's cum as possible into her mouth and down her throat.

Buffy allowed herself some time to recover from her orgasm and for her little sex slave to clean her cunt of her cum before gently getting off Dawn's face and straddling her baby sister.

Dawn opened her mouth to thank Buffy for her evening meal but before she got the chance Buffy shoved her tongue into her mouth and down her throat.

In the next few moments the Summers sisters engaged in a long drawn out kiss which started out as rough and passionate before becoming softer but no less passionate.

When she finally broke the kiss Buffy smiled down at Dawn before getting off her and quickly getting dressed. She chose a pair of high heels and tightly fitting jeans to go with an equally tight fitting top which would hopefully distract people from what Dawn was wearing.

Once she had fully dressed Buffy called over Dawn who had been watching her and Buffy re-did Dawn's makeup before doing her own and then taking her little sister by the hand and guiding her to the door. They exchanged a brief kiss and then left the room before walking down the stairs together.

"What took you guys so long?" Xander asked as a Summers girls descended the stairs, trying to pretend not to notice how hot they looked.

Buffy always looked hot of course, but Dawn had been really maturing lately and... and Xander stopped himself right there. They were his friends, and his girlfriend was standing right next to him, this was not the time to be thinking such thoughts.

As for his girlfriend, she and Willow were a little surprised at first by what the Summers girls were wearing but quickly shrugged it off. They were after all going out, and it was nothing new for Buffy to dress like that and if she approved of what Dawn was wearing who were they to judge? Besides Dawn had started to wear things like this recently anyway, and it did look good on her.

"Sorry, Dawn just couldn't decide what to wear." Buffy said as she reached the front door.

"Sorry." Dawn said meekly as the scooby gang left.

"That's ok Dawnie." Willow said, smiling warmly and patting Dawn on the back.

"Can we go now? I'm bored." Anya said bluntly.

"Yes honey," Xander side as they headed out the door, "Hey, can we stop somewhere and get food? I'm starving."

"No problem." Buffy said smiling, "We have plenty of time and I've got a feeling that the night is just beginning."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer (BtVS). I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

"Worried about Dawn?" Willow asked her best friend.

"What?" Buffy said, awoken from her thoughts.

"Dawn, dressed like that, dancing with that boy over there, you're worried right. That's why you were staring." Willow said.

"I wasn't staring." Buffy objected.

"Please, you look like you were going to rip his head off when he put his hand on her butt, and I get it, it's ok to be protective of her, especially after everything with Glory and that guy Dawn went out with who ended up being a vampire, but she's a teenager and she's going to date, dance and a lot of guys are probably going to be grabbing her butt now, not in a weird way or anything, just the normal amount of wholesome butt grabbing... anyway the point is she's of the age where she might like getting her butt grabbed, and not everybody that grabs her butt is going to be evil and if you start acting too overprotective and kick the butt of who ever grabs her butt she's going to resent you for it." Willow babbled, silently wishing the entire time she would stop talking about Dawnie's butt being grabbed and focus on her point.

Buffy stared at her friend for a moment and then smiled, "You're right, thanks Will."

"Hey, I'm the best friend, it's what we do." Willow said, cluelessly happy in the belief she had solved the situation.

Of course, Willow had no idea what the real situation was.

In reality Buffy wasn't angry at that guy for grabbing Dawn's butt, she was mad at him for grabbing Dawn's butt without her permission.

Dawn's butt belong to her, it was her property, and when she wasn't grabbing, spanking or fucking it then Dawn's butt shouldn't be touched unless Buffy said so.

The idea of Dawn being a little slut and getting fucked by other girls and guys made Buffy hot, however if anyone was going to fuck her little slave it was going to be on her terms, not theirs.

The unauthorised grabbing of her little pet's butt wasn't the only reason Buffy was staring as the slayer's eyes continuously wandered to Dawn's beautiful body.

Buffy didn't know why she hadn't realise this sooner but her sister was a total hottie. Her tits were becoming round and firm, the tight tank top her little Dawnie was wearing making her slave look like she had quite a pair and the mini skirt did little to hide the cute little butt underneath, a butt Buffy knew was incredibly spank-able and fuck-able.

That hot little outfit made Buffy want to fuck her little sister right there on the dance floor, and while part of her liked the idea of everyone knowing Dawnie was her little slut that would almost definitely lead to someone taking Dawn away from her and the main reason Buffy had enslaved her baby sister was so she could keep her so that would be kind of counter productive. Still, that didn't stop her from thinking about it.

Luckily for Buffy the real intentions behind her looks at her little sister went unnoticed by her friends as Anya was busy forcing Xander to dance with her awkwardly and Willow was too busy babbling random topics in an attempt to get their friendship back on track to realise what was really going on.

Buffy wanted to focus more on what Willow was saying but the sight of little Dawnie dancing seductively with that guy was way too distracting until the slayer had no choice but to do something about her sinful urges towards her little sister.

"I'm getting another drink, you want one?" Buffy asked after finishing her drink.

"Sure, want me to come with you? That way we can get Xander and Anya drinks too." Willow asked.

"No, that's ok, I'll get Dawn to help. Go see if you can rescue Xander from Anya." Buffy said, getting up and heading in Dawn's direction before Willow had the chance to object.

"Ok, but try and be nice about it." Willow called after the blonde slayer.

The redhead sighed and went in search of her other friends. Buffy needed to cut Dawnie some slack once in awhile. Buffy being hard on Dawn always led to the Summer sisters fighting which was something Willow hated to see but there wasn't much she could do. She had tried to tell Buffy to just let Dawn have her fun but she knew her friend wasn't in the mood to listen to reason and the best thing she could do was to give them some space. Let the Summer sisters tire each other out from fighting and then she could be there for them both when the smoke cleared.

Strolling right up to her little slave Buffy tapped Dawn on the shoulder, waited until her little sister turned around and then said, "I need your help carrying drinks."

Dawn recognised the look in her sister's eyes and had to force herself not to smile as she realised drinks were the last thing on Buffy's mind.

The littlest Summers was relieved, she hadn't stopped thinking about her mistress since they left home and she ached to feel her touch again. Nothing, absolutely nothing could compare to her sister's touch, so Dawnie had no problems saying goodbye to RJ and following her mistress.

Dawn had been surprised to see RJ again, and even more of a surprise that he wanted to dance with her but he couldn't compare to her big sister, no one could, and Dawn followed Buffy like a lamb to the slaughter.

She was somewhat disappointed when they actually bought drinks but it didn't take long for her to notice that was only because Willow was watching them.

Buffy was worried momentarily that she wouldn't get the chance to slip away somewhere quiet with Dawn but then Willow seemed to get the idea they weren't about to start arguing so she turned her attention to Xander and Anya. Not wanting to seem too suspicious Buffy and Dawn waited in line and brought drinks for everyone before sneaking off, Buffy making sure no one was watching them as she led her little sister upstairs to the little platform above the dance floor.

Dawn was a little surprised when she saw were Buffy was leading them and even more surprised what happened when they reached the middle of that platform.

Right there, literally hanging over their friends heads Buffy pulled Dawn into her arms and kissed her gently.

Dawn didn't resist but when the brief kiss was ended exclaimed, "Buffy?"

"Mistress." Buffy corrected in a soft whisper.

"Mistress, what are we doing here? Shouldn't we go somewhere more private, like the bathroom or outside?" Dawn asked.

"Those wouldn't work, there's no sound to drown out your little moans in the bathroom or outside, in here it's nice and noisy so no one will hear you unless you really scream, and trust me on this, if more people come up here and see two people having sex they'll turn around and leave, and from here we can keep an eye on the gang, be ready if they try and go looking for us." Buffy explained before smiling, "Plus nobody ever looks up."

"Really Mistress?" Dawn asked.

"Have you ever looked up?" Buffy questioned.

"Well... no Mistress, I guess not." Dawn said.

"Exactly, and why would anyone, unless you give them a reason too." Buffy said.

Dawn thought about it and realise Buffy was right.

"I'll be quiet Mistress, I swear." Dawn promised.

"Good girl." Buffy said before taking Dawn into her arms and kissing her gently.

Unlike the last kiss Dawn responded to this immediately, melting into Buffy's arms and eagerly opening her mouth to allow her big sister's tongue to softly bully her own into sweet submission.

The kiss quickly grew more intense and Buffy found herself pushing her sister back against the railing as she kissed her passionately.

Part of Buffy wanted to keep kissing Dawn for the rest of the night but they didn't have much time and she couldn't keep an eye on her friends from this position. So the slayer reluctantly broke the kiss, quickly checked her friends were still dancing which they were, and then turned her little sister around and gently pushed her forwards.

"Bend over and grab the rail Dawnie." Buffy commanded with a wicked grin on her face.

"Yes Mistress." Dawn said, returning the smile before doing as she was told.

Seconds later Buffy's right hand gently grabbed Dawn's butt, the slayer giving her little slave's ass a gentle squeeze as she pondered the best way of fucking her baby sister as quickly as possible.

With the heavenly flavour of Dawn's pussy lingering on her lips from the little rug munching session the Summer sisters had enjoyed before coming to the Bronze Buffy would have very dearly like to have gone down on her submissive little sister slave again, but that would damage their makeup, and besides she couldn't risk taking her eyes off the other scoobies for that long.

Considering how fuck-able Dawnie looked in her sexy little outfit Buffy wished she had her strap on or some kind of other big toy with her so she could really stretch her little sister out and give her a nice hard fucking, but unfortunately she hadn't brought any of the goodies she had picked up the other day.

So that left only one option, luckily it was an option which Buffy knew she was going to very much enjoy.

Buffy pushed Dawnie's tiny little miniskirt up so it was bunched around her waist and then pulled her little underwear down so it fell around her ankles, leaving her little sister's bottom naked and vulnerable.

The sight had Buffy practically drooling with lust as she licked her fingertips and then press them to Dawnie's little pussy lips.

It was immediately obvious that there had been no need for Buffy to lick her fingertips because her naughty little sister was already soaking wet.

"Oh my God Dawnie, you're so wet." Buffy whispered huskily into Dawn's ear as she slid her fingers around her baby sister's pussy lips, "What's made you so wet? Was it dancing with that boy? Or does dressing like a little tramp turn you on? Or are you just a little slut who always needs to be fucked? Answer me."

"I'm a slut." Dawn moaned, hoping she was telling her sister what she wanted to hear, "I'm just a little slut who always needs to be fucked."

"Well, if you promise to be a quiet little slut, I think maybe I can give you what you need." Buffy said teasingly as she continued to play with her little sister's cunt, "Do you promise Dawnie? Do you promised to be a quiet little slut?"

"I promise. I promise I'll be a quiet little slut." Dawn promised, "Please Mistress, fuck your quiet little slut. Give your little slut what she needs."

Dawn almost immediately broke her promise when her big sister's fingers started slowly invading her cunt, the littlest Summers having to bite down hard on her bottom lip as those wonderful fingers of her mistress slid into the knuckles inside her wet and willing pussy.

When those fingers began slowly pumping in and out of her Dawn had to clench hard onto the railing, close her eyes and concentrate on not making too much sound but it was so hard.

She was complete again. Her mistress was inside her and now she was complete again. Her big sister was inside her and now she was complete again. Buffy was inside her and now she was complete again.

Dawnie had never known happiness like when her sister was inside her. They were meant to be one so it made sense now she knew the joy of having Buffy inside her Dawn would feel incomplete without her big sister inside her and complete when Buffy was inside her. It made Dawn want to scream at the top of her lungs with joy but this was really, really the wrong time for that.

Below them Dawn could see the other scoobies dancing happily, blissfully unaware of the incestuous sex going on right above their heads.

At any moment one of the scoobies could randomly look up or she could make a noise which would make them look up and then the Summers sisters would be in huge trouble but somehow this threat of discovery made Dawn even hotter, which meant Buffy was right, she was a little slut. Maybe if she pointed out her sluttiness Buffy would spank her again.

The combination of the thought of Buffy spanking her and the feeling of her big sister's lips brushing against her neck caused Dawn to moan softly. Immediately the fingers inside her stopped moving and it was far too long before they started fucking her again. Dawnie got the message, she had to be a quiet little slut, but it was so difficult because her mistress was making her feel so good.

As hard a time as Dawn was having not moaning too loudly Buffy was finding it even more difficult not to fuck her little sister as hard as she could.

Dawnie's pussy was so tight, so wet, so inviting and it squeeze down so wonderfully on her fingers which alone would have made Buffy want to fuck the hell out of her younger sibling, but the sight of Dawn bent over the rail dressed like a little whore made the slayer crazy with lust.

It would be so easy for Buffy to use her slayer strength to really pound Dawn's little pussy, stretch out that little hole and make her baby sister squeal with pleasure, but if she did that her friends would be up here in a heartbeat.

By Buffy's calculations if one of her friends did look up Dawn's body would be blocking her from their view so all they'd see was Dawnie bent over the railings with someone standing behind her. The problem was they'd almost definitely investigate that, so Buffy had to keep a close eye on them from her place behind her sister so she could use her supernatural speed and strength to get out of here in the blink of an eye if need be.

Dawnie was doing a great job of being quiet. She was constantly making little gasps and moans but they were barely above the sound of a whisper and in the noisy Bronze it would have been impossible for anyone but Buffy to hear them. Still, just in case whenever they increased in volume Buffy would stop and wait for Dawnie to be quiet again and then when her little slave was quiet for long enough Buffy would speed up her thrusts, often curling her fingers inside her baby sister in just the right way which would make Dawnie's girly juices cover her hand.

Eventually Dawnie was able to stay quiet enough for Buffy to fuck her to the edge of an orgasm, Buffy recognising the signs from the way her little sister was moaning and her cute little cunt was clenching down on her fingers.

Knowing her sister was about to cum was nice because Buffy had grown very fond of fucking Dawnie to climax but she couldn't help being disappointed that all those yummy Dawn juices would go to waste. There was no way her hand could catch them all and unfortunately she couldn't suck them out of her sister's snatch because that would mean taking her eyes off her friends for too long and Buffy couldn't risk that, so she was screwed.

Just as that depressing thought went through her head Buffy spotted something which made a wicked smile cross her face.

Maybe those juices wouldn't have to go to waste after all.

"No, Mistress please, I'm so close." Dawn whimpered softly as she felt her big sister's fingers slowdown and then come to a stop inside her.

"Shhhh Dawnie." Buffy whispered in Dawn's ear, "Your Mistress is going to try something and I want you to stay as quiet as a mouse, ok?"

"Ok." Dawn whispered back in reply.

"Good girl." Buffy said, kissing Dawn's cheek before kneeling down behind her little sister and grabbing one of the opened beer bottles.

Dawn whimpered as she felt her sister's fingers being removed from her horny hole and then gasped when she felt something cold pressing against the soft lips of her pussy, which earned her ass a firm pinch in a reminder to be quiet.

Little Dawnie then stayed as quiet as she could as that cool object slowly pushed its way inside her, making her feel a mixture of discomfort and pleasure.

Looking behind her Dawn couldn't believe her eyes when she saw her sister on her knees behind her, trying to push one of the beer bottles into her cunt.

The littlest Summers thought about protesting but quickly decided against it and just allowed her mistress to do what she wanted with her.

At that moment Dawn was so horny that Buffy could have probably tried shoving just about anything into her cunt and the younger girl wouldn't have complained.

Dawn was so wet she could probably take just about anything up there anyway, and the beer bottle actually wasn't that bad. The coldness had been a shock at first as it was pushed inside her hot and horny hole, but the cooling sensation slowly began adding to Dawn's enjoyment until she was not only ok with the weird sensation but actually enjoying it.

Another thing that made it easier on Dawn was that Buffy was only using the small neck end of the bottle to fuck her with, always stopping when the bottle began stretching Dawnie wider than she'd been stretched before.

At first Dawn was very grateful for this but as time went by and she grew hornyer and hornyer Dawn began to actually wish her sister would shove that whole bottle up her pussy. It didn't seem that much wider than the strap on Buffy had used to take her virginity... ok, so maybe it was a little wider, but that didn't mean she couldn't take it.

Just as Dawn was thinking this she felt the bottle push further inside her, her mouth falling open slightly as her pussy lips were stretched wider than ever before to receive the rest of the bottle.

Once Buffy had almost the entire bottle inside Dawn's cunt the slayer paused for a long moment, allowing Dawnie to get used to the large invasion before slowly pulling out and then pushing all the way back in.

Buffy did this for a very long time until she heard Dawn beginning to moan softly at which point she slowly increased the speed of the thrusts until she was fucking her little sister with the bottle at the same speed she had been fucking her with her fingers moments ago.

Fucking Dawnie with a beer bottle was an incredibly weird experience for Buffy, and an incredibly erotic one too, her little slave making her so proud by showing what a perfect little quiet slut she could be while taking a bottle fucking like a professional little whore.

As the two sisters became lost in the fucking Buffy noticed every so often Dawnie would let out and ever so slightly louder little gasp than usual.

It didn't take long for the slayer to figure out this was probably because from the way she was thrusting the bottle into Dawn's pussy some of the beer was being spilt into her little sister's hot little cunt in a way it wasn't doing before when Buffy was fucking her slowly with just the neck of the bottle.

Removing the bottle entirely from Dawn's pussy Buffy was surprised to see the bottle was still full.

Taking a sip of it Buffy soon realised why.

Dawnie's pretty juices, which were running like a river at this point, had replaced the spilt beer and created a deliciously unique alcoholic drink.

Licking her lips Buffy got an idea so wicked and risky it forced her to rethink it about half a dozen times before she finally reached over and grabbed another one of the bottles and began slowly inserting it into Dawn's pussy.

Because it wasn't lubed up with juices like the last bottle eventually had been Buffy took things very slowly, waiting a long while before pushing more than just the neck of the bottle inside her baby sister's cunt and then waiting another long while before speeding up her thrusts until she was pounding Dawn's pussy with this new bottle.

This time Buffy cruelly waited until Dawn was on the edge of climax before taking the bottle out and replacing it with a new one, repeating this process with the other bottles, including Dawn's fruity pop, until she was fucking her with the last bottle.

At this point Dawn was crying pitifully, her need to cum so great she could barely hang on to the bars holding her up, let alone concentrate on being quiet.

Buffy noticed the steady increase in her sister's cries until she was left with no choice but to do something about it.

Standing up Buffy clamped her hand around Dawn's mouth and then dragged her little sister into the very darkest corner of the upstage area, pushed her against the wall and began fucking her at full slayer speed with the full length of the bottle.

The whole time she did this Buffy kept a close eye on her friends, as she had done throughout the fucking, but they remained blissfully unaware of what Buffy was doing to her sweet little sister, or how much her sweet little sister was loving it.

After being brought to the edge so many times the climax that hit Dawn was so powerful it almost knocked her unconscious. Dawn was glad she remained in the land of the living as the next climax hit her, and the next one, and the next one, and the next one. The brunette's wonderful mistress soon had her shaking in her arms, her sister's strong hand and the music of the club drowning out her cries of sweet release.

Once she had fucked Dawn threw a couple of climaxes Buffy began gently slowing down until she came to a stop and pulled out of her baby sister. After placing the bottle on the ground Buffy gently pulled her little sister into her arms so she could kiss her, Dawn welcoming Buffy's lips with her own as the two Summer sisters enjoyed a passionate post naughty incest sex kissing session which seemed to last almost as long as the fucking itself.

Finally Buffy broke away, picked up the bottle, took Dawn by the hand and led them back to where the other bottles were still lying on the floor.

Dawn frowned as she watched her sister taking a sip from each of the other bottles and then used the bottle she had just fucked her to climax with to pour a little of her cum into each bottle. She continued frowning as Buffy collected the bottles, giving a few to Dawn to carry, before leading them back down to their friends.

Just as they were approaching the scoobies Dawn realised what Buffy was going to do and blushed a deep shade of red.

Seeing the two Summers girls finally return the rest of the scoobies made their way from the dance floor to collapse in a couple of nearby chairs.

"What took you so long?" Anya complained.

"Sorry, huge line." Buffy said dismissively before holding out the pussy flavoured beer.

Dawn blushed a deeper shade of red as the scoobies didn't question Buffy's answer and each grabbed a beer and took a swig.

"The bartender said he added some new type of flavouring to make it taste better." Buffy said, explaining why the beer tasted different while trying not to smile, "What do you think?"

"I don't know... it's kind of... familiar." Xander said.

"I know what you mean." Willow agreed.

The strangely flavoured beer kind of tasted like the vegetables with that special sauce on them she'd had at Buffy's house... but Willow didn't want to point that out as it sounded really stupid in her head and she didn't want to say it out loud. There was no reason something put in a beer would taste similar to a sauce so she had to be imagining it.

"I like it." Anya stated loudly after finishing hers off, "Can you get more?"

Buffy smiled and Dawn blushed.

"I think I can do that."


End file.
